From Dusk Till Dawn - SasoDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: My own personal twist to Twilight. Deidara's life is about to change in a big way after his mom remarries and he goes to live with his dad. What could happen in a small town? Yaoi
1. prologue

FROM DUSK TILL DAWN – PROLOGUE

THIS IS A SASODEI – AKATSUKI BASED FIC. FROM THE MOVIE TWILIGHT. WITH EVENTUAL YAOI BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

He stood in the airport terminal. People rushed all around him. He looked at his watch again. 10 minutes late. He began to walk to the exit, as someone called his name. He turned to look at the person and sighed in relief, as the man hurried towards him.

"Deidara, I'm so sorry that I'm late. I got held up." The man said, taking two of the suitcases at Deidara's feet. "It's okay, dad, un." Deidara smiled. His dad smiled back, as they headed for the parking lot. They made their way to the car and loaded the luggage into the trunk.

His dad opened the passenger door and waited for Deidara to get in. He closed the door softly and went to the driver's side. He slipped in and started the car. He pulled out of the airport onto the interstate. They rode in silence as his father drove out of the city.

A few miles outside of the city limits, they turned onto a two lane highway. Deidara looked out the window at the miles of desert in either direction. An hour later they pulled into a town, if you could call it that. Roswell, home to the aliens and the alien wannabe's.

He was going to die in this town, from freaks and boredom. They walked into the house that he hadn't set foot in since he was 11 or 12 or was it 13? He'd only spent summers here and he didn't know anyone in the town. Maybe a couple of old people from the diner.

That would all change tomorrow when he began school here. Oh joy. Being a new kid in a town where you know no one and a new kid in school in the middle of the semester. Yay! Sounds like a blast.


	2. Chapter 1

FROM DUSK TILL DAWN CH 1

THIS IS A SASODEI, AKATSUKI BASED FIC. BASED ON THE MOVIE TWILIGHT. WITH EVENTUAL YAOI BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Deidara sat in his room listening to his radio, finishing his homework. He had started his new school today and over all it hadn't it hadn't been that bad. He had made a couple of friends at least.

Hidan was crazy and Itachi was laid back cool. They were both gay like him. The only difference was, they had boyfriends and he didn't. Not yet anyway. Hidan swore he'd hook him up with someone before the month was out.

Deidara was a little leery. Well it's not like he had anything to lose. He closed his book and walked over to his bed, plopping down onto it. His mom had remarried and she and her new husband had moved to California.

He would have gone with them, if he hadn't felt like he was in the way. So he opted to live with his dad here in New Mexico. Not a big town really. Population 2,657. That was just in the town, 300 or so lived on the outskirts of the town.

At least he hadn't seen any freaks yet. Not like in Montana where he and his mom used to live before she got married. Well not yet anyway. There was bound to be some somewhere. His father came in to ask if he needed anything at the moment.

He shook his head and his father told him goodnight and not to stay up all night. He crawled into bed the moment his dad left. He lay there listening to his radio as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Itachi walked to Deidara's door and knocked. Deidara opened the door and smiled at the boy who waited for him. He waved goodbye to his dad and walked out the door with Itachi.

They walked to the car parked in the driveway. A boy with blue hair and blue skin sat behind the wheel. Deidara looked at Itachi questioningly. "Hey he's a great lover. Don't knock it till you've tried it."

Itachi raised his eyebrows and Deidara laughed. Itachi introduced the blue skinned boy to Deidara as his boyfriend Kisame. He hadn't met him the day before because he was out getting his driver's license.

Kisame waved at Deidara as he came up to the car. He waved back and got into the backseat. Itachi climbed into the front seat next to Kisame and they pulled out of the driveway.

They picked up Hidan and his boyfriend Kakuzu who Deidara had met only briefly the day before. Hidan was already making a list of boys to set Deidara up with. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the white haired boy and pulled him onto his lap.

Itachi shot down half of the list and Kisame agreed. Kisame smiled reassuringly at Deidara and told him not to worry. He said that he and Itachi wouldn't let Hidan set him up with some weirdo. Deidara relaxed and smiled back.

They pulled into the school parking lot and walked into the school. Everyone walked to their lockers, Itachi going to his and Kisame going to the same one. They were obviously sharing, because they were switching books out of the same one.

'How sweet.' Deidara thought as he opened his own. A folded piece of paper fell out and landed on the floor at his feet. He picked it up and opened it. "Welcome to New Mexico. I look forward to seeing you everyday." That was all it said.

No name. No nothing, just those words. Deidara looked around the hall to see if he could find them. Nope. No one looked his way. No one even tried to give themselves away. Itachi walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey are you ready?" He asked as Deidara looked around the hall once more. "Yeah, un." He said and turned towards his friends as they all walked to the classroom. He stuffed the paper into his back pocket and sat down.

He sat looking around the room looking for the culprit of the note. He could safely eliminate Kisame and Itachi. Hidan and Kakuzu were out as well. A taller boy up front was holding hands with another boy up front. So not them.

A couple of girls were drooling over a couple of other boys mid way up. The boys seemed to be playing right into it. They could easily be crossed off. They were obviously straight. A girl sat at the far corner alone up front. Emo most likely.

She could be crossed off because Deidara wasn't emo enough for her taste. That left one other person in the room. A red head sat in the corner at the back of the room alone. Not really emo, just alone.

He wore a thick layer of eyeliner under his eyes that kind of reminded Deidara of a panda bear. He sat, playing with what looked like a vile of sand or something. He looked up at Deidara and glared. Nope, not him either. Deidara shuddered.

The teacher came in and class began. A whole hour of biology could bore anyone to tears. Itachi and Kisame spent the hour tossing a paper ball back and forth to each other. Hidan kept pestering the shit out of Kakuzu with his pencil.

Deidara decided to doodle. He drew a house with birds around it. Then another with birds exploding and the house in ruins. A bubble in the air above it read, 'boom!' Class ended as Deidara finished detailing it.

He followed his friends out the door to math class. The same results came from this class as well. Most of the people from biology were in here add a couple more. Two girls who seemed to be into each other.

Hidan resumed pestering Kakuzu by constantly poking him with his pencil. Itachi and Kisame were writing notes to each other this time. Itachi tapped Deidara on the shoulder. He turned around to face him.

He handed Deidara a note that read, 'Wanna come to Kisame's after school?' Deidara looked up and smiled. He nodded at Kisame and Itachi vigorously. Kisame smiled back as Itachi nodded to him. He turned back to his math homework.

The rest of the hour was uneventful. Class finally ended with everyone barely conscious. They shuffled into history and the same results came again. The teacher droning on about the world, no one giving Deidara so much as a glance.

The rest of the day seemed to follow suit. Deidara couldn't find anyone who might have put the note in his locker. Each class was as boring as the last. But this was last hour, art, his favorite class of the day.

He could sculpt or paint whatever he wanted and no one would bug him. The only bad thing about this class was his friends weren't in it. They all had computers this hour. He shrugged and began sculpting a butterfly.

He loved nature and all its creatures. Everything gave him inspiration. He spent the whole hour making a family of butterflies. The bell rang and class let out. He stood to leave when a red head caught his eye.

Not the same red head as before, but a different one. The boy had been watching him sculpt and quickly looked away when Deidara noticed. He left the room quickly. Deidara followed into the hall a moment later.

He stepped into the hall not a few seconds after the red head and the red head was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Deidara shook his head and walked to his locker. He opened his locker and a note tumbled to his feet.

Deidara opened it and it read, ' Figure it out yet?' He looked around the hall once more. No one looked his way. No one even cared. He put the note in his back pocket with the other one and closed his locker.

Itachi and the guys walked up to him. "Ready?" Itachi asked. Deidara nodded and they all walked to Kisame's car. He wondered if the red head gave him the notes. But had the red head even really been there? Of course he had.

Deidara shook his head to clear it as they climbed in the car and headed to Kisame's. This is just what he needed to hang out with his new friends and not worry about these stupid notes.


	3. Chapter 2

They walked into Kisame's house and Deidara took a good look around. He noticed things were a little out of place here or there and what caught his attention the most was the lack of a womanly touch to the home. It really wasn't all that noticeable unless you were looking for it. It just looked as though a bachelor lived here. There were no frilly curtains or flowery table cloths, no knick knacks of bears or windmills adorned the place anywhere. Things weren't shipshape perfect. It was casual and comfortable though.

Kisame motioned for Deidara to sit as everyone took what seemed to be their designated places in the room. Itachi was on the loveseat and Hidan and Kakuzu sat in the recliner. Kakuzu had the chair kicked back with Hidan on his lap. Itachi was flipping through some cd's as Kisame picked up his phone. "Do you like Pizza Deidara?" He asked. "Yeah, un." Deidara answered with a smile. "What kind do you like?" Kisame asked. "Any kind, I'm not picky, un." Deidara said shrugging.

"I like this kid." Kisame told Itachi as he began dialing the phone.

Itachi smiled at Deidara as if to say see he's cool, even if he is blue. Kisame hung up the phone and went to the loveseat. He took a cd that Itachi was handing him and walked to the cd player. He put it in and pushed play. Linkin Park began to play as Itachi lifted his legs up for Kisame to sit under him on the loveseat.

Kakuzu and Hidan made out while Itachi and Kisame argued about weather The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus was better then Linkin Park. Deidara laughed at the two. "What do you think, Deidara?" Kisame asked.

Deidara looked up with a deer in the headlights stare. "No way, un. I'm not ending friendships I have just started." He said laughing, throwining his hands in the air. "Good man. Staying neutral." Kisame said giving Deidara the thumbs up sign. Deidara nodded and smiled. Itachi rolled his eyes and shook his head, then gave Kisame a playful punch in the shoulder. Finally the pizza came and broke up Kakuzu and Hidan's make out session for a while. They all gathered around the coffee table to eat.

Then the subject came up of who they were going to hook Deidara up with for the spring formal. "What about Sasuke?" Hidan asked getting a slap to the back of the head from Itachi. "Who's Sasuke, un?" Deidara asked confused by the commotion. "He's 'Tachi's little brother." Kisame said. "He's also a freshmen and already has a boyfriend." Itachi said. Kakuzu glared at Hidan for his idiocy. "Friends don't date friends brother's, un. That's just plain rude." Deidara said.

Itachi nodded at Deidara in approval. "Thank you." He said and went back to his pizza. "Your welcome, un." Deidara said as he too went back to his pizza. "Fine, fine, how about Gaara?" Hidan asked. Everyone looked at Hidan as if he had grown a second head. "Who's Gaara, un?" Deidara asked, feeling completely stupid for not knowing who anyone was. "He's the red head in our biology class, he's psycho." Itachi said. Deidara shuddered as he thought about the glare he had recieved that day.

He couldn't help but think of another read head he'd seen in his art class. "Do you guys know who the other red head is, un?" Deidara asked as everyone looked at him in question. "What other red head?" Kisame asked. "There's another red head in my art class, un." Deidara said. Kisame shook his head. "I don't know of any other red heads in the school." He said looking at Itachi. Itachi shook his head. "I don't either." He said. Kakuzu and Hidan said that they never seen another red head either. Deidara frowned. "Hm, That's odd, un." He said.

"Are you sure it wasn't Gaara?" Hidan asked. "No, un. I would know. He gives me the heeby jeebys. This one doesn't un." Deidara said shaking his head. "Are you sure your not smoking something?" Hidan asked, laughing at the shocked look on Deidara's face. "No, un. I'm not on drugs, but never mind, forget I asked, un." Deidara said. "Hey, it's not that we don't believe you. It's just that we've never seen another red head in school. That doesn't mean there isn't one." Itachi said. Deidara nodded and smiled.

"So he's in your art class? That's last hour. He could be a senior. The seniors don't have to play by the same rules as us." Kisame said. "Maybe that's it, un." Deidara nodded. "So why did you want to know about him?" Asked Itachi. "Someone got a crush on the second day of school?" Hidan asked laughing. "No, un!" Deidara said quickly. He was just watching me in class that's all, un." Deidara explained. He sighed and pulled the notes from his pocket. He handed them to Itachi. "Someone left those in my locker, un." Deidara said.

Itachi took them and opened them, then passed them to Kisame. Evryone read them and thought about it for a moment. "You think it was the other red head?" Kisame asked. "I don't know, un. Besides you guys he's the only other person who has noticed my existence." Deidara said shrugging. "Cool you have a secret admirer." Kisame said handing the notes back to Deidara. "Yeah, un. I guess." He said. "Hey, if you figure out who this guy is, you can take him to the spring formal." Hidan said.

"Yeah and what if he's psycho too?" Asked Itachi. "So at least he'd have a date." Hidan said, getting a slap on the leg from Deidara. "That's just creepy, un." He said giving Hidan a small glare.

Hidan held up his hands. "Okay, okay, you can take a girl." Hidan laughed. Deidara looked sick to his stomach for a moment. "No thanks, un. I'd rather not." Deidara said and finished his pizza. Everyone went back to their own thoughts as they finished eating.

"Kisame, un. Do you live alone?" Deidara finally asked. "What makes you think that?" Kisame said with a toothy grin. "Well it's just that it doesn't look as though a woman lives here or anyone else for that matter, un." Deidara shrugged. "You are very perceptive blondie." Itachi said. Kisame nodded. "Yep it's just me and occasionally, my little weasel." He said hugging Itachi. Itachi glared and gave Kisame a horsey bite. Kisame yelped and laughed as Itachi dived on top of him. Deidara laughed as he watched Itachi pretend to choke the life out of his lover.

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing the spring formal, with Kakuzu and Hidan arguing about the color of their tuxes and Itachi occassionally stealing a kiss or two from Kisame as they sat back on the loveseat, Itachi in Kisame's lap. Around 5:00 pm Kisame began taking everyone home. Kakuzu was dropped off first as he walked up to his door with Hidan in tow. They made out on Kakuzu's doorstep for a good five minutes before Kisame honked at him. Hidan finally came back to the car and Kisame drove him home.

He got out at his house, jumped the fence, waved and went inside. Deidara walked up to the door turning to wave at Itachi and Kisame and went inside. His dad was at the kitchen table cleaning his hunting knives as Deidara walked up to the table. "Hey dad, un." He said as he picked up a bowing knife. "Did you have fun with your friends?" His dad asked. "Yeah, un. We had a good time." He said turning the knife in his hand. "Glad to hear it. They're alright boys." His dad said.

"You know them, un?" Deidara asked incredulosly. "Their parents. Most of them anyway. The Uchiha kid's father is a sherriff here as well. We've worked together for years. That Kakuzu boy, his dad works at the bank. He's the manager. Hidan's dad works at the mill out on route 7. Been told he's a mean drunk. Kisame's mother owned the diner about 5 years ago. She died of cancer, now his aunt and uncle run the place." His dad said. Deidara shook his head in disbelief. His father was a sherriff so it wasn't surpring that his dad knew people.

What he couldn't believe was that his dad knew about the boys famalies and he approved of them as his sons friends. When did that ever happen? He laid the knife on the table, patted his dad's shoulder and went to his room. He took out the notes and put them on his desk. Whoever had given him the notes wanted him to figure it out. Why didn't they give him more clues? Right because that would be too easy. He pulled out his homework and began doing it when his dad asked if he was hungry.

Still full from the pizza, he shook his head and his dad nodded and left the room. Two hours later he finished his homework and went to get a soda. His dad lay on the couch sleeping as some movie was ending. He turned off the t.v. and covered his dad up with a blanket, before heading into the kitchen. He grabbed a soda and turned to leave the room. Lying on the floor under the edge of the door was a piece of paper identicle to the other two he'd recieved at school. He walked over and picked it up.

"I'm disappointed, I thought that you would know by now." It read. Now he was officially creeped out. They even knew where he lived. Okay so the other note said I look forward to seeing you everyday. It didn't say where they looked forward to seeing him. But he had gotten the other two notes at school. Well this was getting a little too mysterious for his taste. He walked back to his room and closed the door. Opening the soda he took a long swig. He opened all of the notes and compared.

They were all the same hand writing. Bold and neat. Good penmanship. And each was as cluless as the next. He put them in his desk drawer and changed for bed. Okay basically he stripped to his boxers there was no need to change considering it was Roswell New Mexico. You practically roasted at night from the heat, even in march. He crawled into bed and turned out the light. He closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately, he dreamed of the mysterious red head.


	4. Chapter 3

From Dusk Till Dawn Ch 3

The next two days were almost an exact repeat of the last. Not one person acting interested enough to give him the notes and no one even paying him any attention at all. Except for the red head that he couldn't seem to find anywhere. Art was the only place he saw him and by the time class was over he was gone as if he vanished into thin air.

Deidara walked to his locker, it was Friday afternoon and he was getting ready for art. He opened his locker to get his sketch pad and another note tumbled from his locker to the floor. Sighing in frustration, he unfolded the paper. "I'll give you a clue. Now you see me, now you don't." That was all.

"That's a clue, un?" Deidara mumbled to himself. Who was it that he saw and then didn't? He ran through anyone he had met that week and then some he knew by name only. No one came to mind and he was back to square one. Unless, the red head was the culprit and he was trying to get him to talk to him.

But how was that even possible when he was gone so fast everyday? Deidara sighed heavily once more and headed to the art room. He walked in and the teacher was pairing them up on some project or something. Deidara rolled his eyes. Great he would probably get stuck with someone who was angry at him for existing.

He had kind of learned which kids didn't want you at their school and which ones who didn't care that you existed or the ones who looked as though they just wanted to kill you for looking at them. He avoided most everyone except for his new found friends and that was it. The teacher was calling his name and bringing him back to the here and now.

"What, un?" He asked sheepishly. The teacher huffed and pointed to a table. "Your partner is Sasori." She said and turned to walk to the board. He looked at the red head and for a moment before blinking stupidly. The red had was Sasori and he was his partner for this project. He was still reveling in his luck when the red head said, "If your brain is done overloading can we get started?"

Deidara looked at the red head and all at once remembered that he needed to sit down at that table. "Yes, un. Sorry!" He sat down quickly and the teacher began telling them their project. Yay, self portraits drawn by each other. He looked at the red head and began taking in the essence of him. Blood red hair and reddish colored eyes accompanied my a straight nose and full soft looking lips.

Lips that he could almost imagine pressing against his own. Sasori snapped his fingers twice in his face. "Hey are you done daydreaming?" Deidara jerked back to reality as the red head's voice slowly made its way into his head. "Oh, sorry, un." He said softly. "You're a real space case aren't you?" Sasori asked as they set their easels up accordingly. "Not usually, un. I just have a lot on my mind is all." Deidara said as a red blush crept up his neck to his cheeks.

Class went on and the portraits were coming along well. Deidara had captured the boys face as if he had taken a snapshot of the boy himself. Sasori had captured the blonde's wonder and curiousness. The blue eyes asking several questions at once and the lips set in a firm line of concentration. It was all laid out before him on the paper. To be honest the blonde was beautiful. Deidara finished up his detail lines in the eyes and the mouth and realized that the red head was gorgeous in every possible way.

He looked away from the paper and into those red orbs. They caught and held for an eternity before the bell rang and drew them back to the present. Deidara shook his head to clear his mind of the daze he had been in as Sasori stood and handed the portrait to the teacher and turned to exit the room. He turned back and looked at Deidara, a smile playing at his lips. "So are you enjoying the notes, so far?" Then exited the room.

Deidara jumped up to chase after the red head and was stopped by the teacher for his portrait. Frustrated he handed it to the teacher and ran out of the room. Of course, no red head to speak of anywhere. He shook his head and turned to his locker. So it was the red head who was giving him the notes. But why tell him if he only wanted him to have a clue every now and again? He was so confused.

Itachi walked up to him and asked if he was ready? He smiled and nodded as he followed his friend out of the school. They all piled into Kisame's car and headed to his house for an all weekend sleepover. He had really come to enjoy hanging with these guys and didn't even feel as though he was a fifth wheel. It was amazing how quickly these guys had drawn him in and how much Roswell had become home. Now he needed to catch the red head and make him tell him why he was messing with his head. Monday would be soon enough.


	5. Chapter 4

From Dusk 'Till Dawn Ch 4

Deidara woke, a little lost at first. Oh that's right; he was on Kisame's couch. Kakuzu and Hidan had taken the spare bedroom and Itachi, of course had slept in Kisame's bed with him. He sighed, how nice it must be to have that.

Don't get him wrong, he was happy for his friends. He just wanted to know how it felt. The first thought of course, following that was of Sasori. The same red head that had plagued his thoughts for a week. The red head who only shared one class with him and who had all but confessed to the notes.

The same red head, he could never seem to find to talk to or confront. Oh well, he had today and tomorrow to decide on a course of action. He had to find the red head and ask him why he wanted to mess with him and then tell him the truth. Deidara was confused.

Itachi walked into the living room, shirt, pants, no socks or shoes and his hair in slight tangles. "Morning." He said as he sat down on the loveseat. "Morning, un." Deidara returned with a smile. Itachi yawned and smiled back.

"Why are you up so early, un?" Deidara asked looking at the clock, noticing it was barely 7:00 am. "You have never slept with someone who snores loud enough to wake the dead, have you?" Itachi asked, eyebrows raised in loving amusement of his boyfriend's sleep habits. Deidara giggled and shook his head.

Two hours later they were seated in the diner having breakfast. Kisame had one egg and some sour milk. It was decided that they would go out to eat instead of starve/poison themselves. They talked, laughed, joked and discussed the spring formal as they ate.

Deidara glanced out the window as a sports car caught his eye. He ogled the beauty as another sight caught his attention. Standing across the street was Sasori. His plan of action had just come into full swing.

He jumped to his feet and quickly ran out of the diner. His friends all curious as to what had transpired. Deidara dodged traffic, as he made his way across the street. He barely hit the side walk when the red head entered the building in front of him.

Deidara quickly ran into the building to catch up to him. The building was packed with people and the red head had already disappeared. He pushed his way through the crowd, looking for any signs of the red hair. Nothing.

He made his way to the center of the room and looked in every possible direction. With a frustrated sigh he turned to head for the exit. A finger tapped his shoulder as he turned. "Looking for me?" A voice said from the left of him. He turned around to see the red head there.

"Sasori, un. Where did you go? I didn't see you anywhere, un." Deidara asked suspiciously. "You just weren't looking in the right place, is all." He said shrugging at Deidara. Deidara frowned, not believing it for a second.

"So why have you been leaving me notes if you were just going to tell me it was you anyway, un?" Deidara asked, getting straight to the point. "Who said It was me who was leaving you the notes?" Sasori asked mischief in his eyes.

Deidara furrowed his brow. "You asked how I liked them, un." As if that cleared everything up in one big happy package. "Yes, but I never said that I was the one giving them to you." Sasori said, cockily.

Deidara frowned again. "If you're not the one, then how do you know about them, un?" Deidara asked haughtily. Sasori grinned in mild amusement. "I'm observant. I just know things." He said modestly.

Deidara bit his lower lip, A confused expression coming into play. "If not you, then who, un?" He asked, more to himself than to Sasori. "I couldn't tell you that." Sasori answered casually. "Couldn't or wouldn't, un? Deidara asked skeptically. "Take your pick." Sasori replied.

"So you know that I am getting them but you won't tell me who is giving them to me, un? Or is it that you really don't know and you are messing with my head, un?" Deidara asked in disbelief. Sasori shrugged and turned to walk away. "Wait, un!" Deidara said in desperation.

He reached out and grabbed Sasori arm, only to yank his hand back a moment later. Sasori's skin had felt extremely…..extremely what? He couldn't think of the proper…..Cold! That was it! It was ice cold! Not the kind of cold you get from the air conditioner.

But cold as in meat locker cold, like the cold of death. This was Roswell, NM. There was no way one could be cold here. Not when the temperature was up in the 100's most of the year and 70's in the winter. So how does one get that cold in Roswell?

He immediately regretted his action as he seen a look come into Sasori's eyes. He wasn't sure what the look was exactly. A mixture of anger and sadness or just indifference but Deidara had seen something. Then it was gone. Like the red head.

Deidara realized he had waited to long to go after him and the red head was now out of sight but far from his mind. He turned to walk to the exit and that is when it dawned on him that this was an antique store.

He shook his head in fascinated amusement at himself. The red head made him unaware of anything around him. Just the red head and nothing else. This could have been a bar/strip joint for all he knew. He would have followed and not known the difference.

He exited the store and seen his friends waiting for him in confusion of his actions. He blushed and laughed and then told them about Sasori. About how they had to do self portraits of each other in art.

He told them how he thought it was Sasori who had been leaving him the notes and how he was even more confused then before. They of course had to tease and poke fun at him all weekend. He of course wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 5

From Dusk Till Dawn Ch 5

Monday was nothing short of boring. The teacher's droned on about the same useless things that wouldn't matter unless you were a science geek, who cared about formulas and the reproductive system of plants. Or if you were going to be a mathematician or a history buff working in a museum.

Deidara was going to be none of those, so during those classes he drew Sasori from memory. Not the Sasori from art class but the Sasori from the antique store. He remembered how his red locks had looked kind of windblown and how he looked relaxed and carefree in the store.

The day drug on with lunch being the only high point, because he could talk to his friends; who looked as though they had been drug into the boredom abyss as well. Art class held some excitement at the prospect of getting to see Sasori. But when he entered the class, Sasori was no where to be seen.

Twenty minutes into class he still hadn't shown and Deidara was feeling a little depressed. The one class of the day that didn't suck royally because a) he loved art and b) because Sasori was in here. He didn't know what it was about the red head but he felt the need to be close to him.

The bell rang and school let out. Deidara was only too happy to have the day be over. He walked out to the parking lot, up to Kisame's car and found Kisame and Itachi in the middle of a heavy make out session. Deidara turned around and headed back towards the building and around the corner.

He walked around the back to give them some privacy and almost walked into Sasori who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Had he been out here all through art class? Deidara's heart skipped a beat as Sasori opened his eyes that had been closed against the sun a moment ago.

He looked Deidara over a minute and said, "Oh look who it is, my little blonde stalker." Closing his eyes again and missing the glare from Deidara. "I'm not stalking you, un. I was just giving my friends some privacy." He stated flatly. "Mhm, what was your excuse for chasing me down in the store?" He asked, eyes still closed.

Deidara flushed hot. That must have been exactly what it had seemed like. But he had just wanted too see him. So he told him so. Sort of. "Well you always disappear and I was making sure it was really you, un." He lied. He knew it had been him all along. He had just felt compelled to be near him.

He looked at the ground as a blush crept up on his cheeks. Sasori opened his eyes sensing Deidara's uneasiness. He smirked as he noticed the blush. He stepped forward away from the wall and grabbed a lock of Deidara's hair, causing the blonde to shiver as the hair tickled his neck.

He pulled the lock up to his nose and breathed deeply. Deidara stood motionless wondering what Sasori was up to. He looked at Sasori wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. Sasori chuckled softly as he released the lock of hair and stepped away from Deidara. "You intrigue me, why is that?" He asked huskily.

Deidara swallowed hard and shrugged softly unable to find his voice. Sasori turned and walked away, leaving Deidara in a stupor. Deidara closed his eyes as he tried to calm down. Every nerve in his body was awakened by Sasori's actions. He opened them a moment later and found that Sasori was gone.

He walked around the building towards Kisame's car and still no sign of Sasori. Kisame and Itachi were standing by the car with worried looks on their faces as Hidan and Kakuzu came up next to them. "We were worried something happened to you." Hidan said. "We looked for you in the school but couldn't find you." Kakuzu added.

"Sorry, un. I went for a little walk around the school to give Itachi and Kisame some privacy." He said blushing at the prospect of his friends knowing he had seen then making out. Itachi sighed in what sounded like relief and Kisame patted Deidara on the back in a silent thanks. They all climbed into the car and left the school.

They dropped him off in front of his house all giving waves and see you laters, as they pulled out of the drive and headed home themselves. He walked to the mailbox and pulled out the stack of envelopes. Taking them into the house he sat at the table to sort them. He moved the top ones to the bottom of the stack and another note slid from the pile onto his lap.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about those, un.' He said as he picked up the paper and unfolded it slowly as his heart raced in anticipation. "I see you like Sasori. That may be a good thing or it could be a bad thing." His hands shook as his heart lurched into his throat. They knew about Sasori and that was just creepy.

He went to his room and put the note with the others. Who was leaving these notes for him and why? What were they trying to accomplish? He laid down on his bed face down and let his face sink into the pillow. Closing his eyes he thought about these last two weeks. More like a week and a half really. Either way things had gotten interesting.

A knock sounded on his window a moment later. He rolled over sluggishly and stood up walking to the window and pulling back the curtains. Sasori sat on the edge of the roof waiting for him to open the window and allow him entrance. Deidara opened it and stood to the side as Sasori crawled through the opening.

They eyed each other closely for a few moments before Sasori said, "I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you just once." Sasori stepped closer to Deidara as Deidara found himself moving closer too. Sasori grabbed Deidara's waist and pulled him into an embrace as he pressed his lips to Deidara's.

The next few moments happened faster than a lightning bolt. One minute Deidara was being kissed tenderly than a little more forcefully and then not at all. He looked at Sasori in question of why he had stopped. That's when the reality of the situation had set in. Sasori had fangs and a deep guttural growl had emitted from his throat.

Deidara blinked stupidly. Not sure if what he was seeing was real. He could see Sasori as he had seen him before. Only now he had an added feature. Fangs! Deidara tried to process the moment in as much logic as possible. But logic seemed to slip away as he realized the facts. Sasori is a vampire. A bloodsucker, who fed off of humans.

Deidara tried to get a grip on the situation as reality and sanity slipped away from him. His knees buckled and he went down, only being caught by Sasori who laid him on his bed and turned away. He looked back once more at the blonde who he had developed a crush on, sadly. He was destined to be alone for all of eternity it seemed.


	7. Chapter 6

From Dusk Till Dawn 6

Deidara awoke the next morning with an eerie feeling that something strange had happened but had slipped away in his sleep sometime. He thought about yesterday and coming home, doing his homework and……Oh yeah Sasori had stopped by. He had knocked on his window and Deidara had let him in.

He had said that he wanted to know what it was like to kiss Deidara just once. Deidara had wanted it, that he was sure of and then the kiss happened. It was so tender and then it got forceful and then Sasori had flipped out. But what had been the reason? Oh that's right Sasori had had something wrong with him. Right? What was it though?

Deidara thought hard and he was so close but yet he was so far away. He had seen something that had freaked him out. He got a funny feeling in his chest when he thought about Sasori and it wasn't like the butterflies you get when you like someone. Okay maybe those were part of it too. But there was something……..reality began to creep back in as Deidara pictured Sasori before him.

Long fangs had appeared as Sasori had jerked back. He had felt so terrified yet so compelled when he saw what Sasori was. He chuckled a little in hysteria. Sasori was a vampire. A thing of myths and fairytales. Something that didn't exist in your normal safe little world. Oh the comedy in that. Deidara sat in his chair as he tried to come up with a scientific explanation.

"He has a disorder where his teeth grow on their own." He said to the room. Then he burst into a fit of giggles that made him grip his stomach for air. He stopped the giggles as tears slid down his cheeks first from laughter and then from hysteria. He sobbed into his hands like someone who had just found out their puppy had died.

Why he was crying he couldn't say but he knew that he had to see Sasori again he had to make sense of this or he would go insane. He lay on his bed and relaxed all of his muscles one by one until he felt like he was on a cloud floating weightless. A car horn honked and he jumped to his feet. He looked out the window to see Kisame's car in the drive.

"Ten minutes, un." He yelled as he raced to his closet and grabbed clothes throwing them on quickly and grabbing his brush and his shoes on the way out of his room. He grabbed his bag off the table and headed out the door. In the car he put on his shoes and brushed out his hair getting looks from his friends of concern.

"What, un?" He asked as he noticed no one had looked away from him. "We are wondering how you managed to be so late and disheveled this morning." Kisame said. "Oh that, un. I fell asleep in my clothes and forgot to set my alarm, un." He looked at the floor considering if that was considered a lie or a half truth or maybe even a slight exaggeration. He figured it was as good as he could do for now.

He walked to his locker sluggishly and opened the door slowly. A note tumbled from the locker and landed on the floor. He sighed in irritation at the folded piece of paper. He picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket without reading it. He walked to class as his friends did the same. He slid into his desk and closed his eyes replaying the night before with Sasori. He would have to catch that boy somewhere before they went to art.

As class went on he thought of the note. Maybe it was Sasori and he was explaining everything about last night. He pulled the note out of his pocket to read it and looked at the words carefully before actually reading it. It was the same as the others. "I would be careful if I were you." Was all it said. Be careful? Be careful of what? First of they are the ones stalking him but he s supposed to be careful.

He folded the note and put it away, wishing he hadn't read the stupid thing. He sighed deeply and the bell rang. Now was his chance to find Sasori and talk to him. He walked to his locker and threw his books inside closing it and heading down the hall. He looked down every hallway he could find but no sign of the red head. He continued to the office and stopped to ask the receptionist.

"I am looking for Sasori, un. Which class does he have this hour?" He asked tapping his fingers against the counter impatiently. She looked at her screen and looked back up to Deidara. "We have no student by that name here, I'm afraid." She said. Deidara frowned. "No, he has art with me last hour everyday. He has to be listed somewhere." He said, his voice taking on an edge of panic.

She looked under the listing of students enrolled in the art class this semester. "I am sorry but there is still no one under that name here." She shook her head helplessly. Deidara turned without a word and went to his next class not even caring that he was tardy. He sat down and stared in disbelief at his book. Sasori wasn't a student and he had weird fangs in his mouth and he didn't hardly exist by anyone else' book.

The day dragged on until art class arrived. He had a sudden weird feeling that Sasori wasn't going to be in class. But when he walked in there sat the red head he had been looking for and needing to see all day. He walked up to him and said "If you don't go to this school then why are you here, un?" He took his seat and watched the red head. "Been checking up on me huh?" Sasori said but never looked at the blonde.

He was sure that the blonde would never speak to him again. Not after last night anyway. But here he was asking him a question. "I wanted to talk to you, un." Deidara said, looking at the red head nervously. "What about?" Sasori asked, calmly. Deidara frowned and leaned closer. "You know what about, un. That thing you did last night." Deidara said just above a whisper.

"What thing are you referring to?" Sasori asked innocently. Deidara looked at Sasori as if he had spoken in another language. Hell he probably could do that too. "You can't be serious, un. You know exactly what I am talking about and yet you act as if you don't know, un." He said firmly. "Know what?" Sasori asked, looking at the blonde with no expression on his face at all.

Deidara sat in total shock as class started. How could Sasori be so calm and relaxed about what had happened last night? He had seen the fangs. He was sure of it. He hadn't imagined it, he couldn't have. He wasn't crazy and yet Sasori seemed so sure that nothing had happened. 'Well of course he did'. He wouldn't want his secret to get out. Right? If his secret got out what would happen? People would panic and react badly in a small town.

Deidara bowed his head and sighed. So Sasori liked to play with his hair and kiss him but not tell him the truth? Why not? Did he not trust him to keep his secret? Better yet, would he keep his secret? Yes, yes he would. Because he needed Sasori and he was sure the red head needed him too. So he did what he had to. "You can trust me, un. I won't hurt or betray you." He said and went back to watching the teacher write on the blackboard.

Sasori looked at the blonde and watched him as he drew on his sketch pad. Could he really trust the blonde? Why would he even dare? Maybe because he had wanted to anyway. He had gone to his house and he had kissed Deidara knowing that close contact would be difficult at best. But he had done it and now what? Would he run like a coward with his tail between his legs? That was a very good question.


	8. Chapter 7

From Dusk Till Dawn 7

Class let out and Sasori for once waited for Deidara to finish cleaning up. He grabbed Deidara's sleeve and led him to the back of the building where they had shared their first intimate moment.

He looked at Deidara cautiously and then sighed "what do you think you know?" Sasori asked. "I know that last night I saw fangs and I know your skin feels chilled, un." Deidara said looking at the ground.

"Okay what is your theory?" Sasori inquired further. If Deidara told him what he thought he was and he was right then technically he wasn't betraying the secret. "I have only one theory, but it can't possibly be, un." Deidara said looking at Sasori.

"So you think fangs and skin that feels chilled is normal?" Sasori questioned. Deidara looked back to the ground and then turned around to look at the building. If Sasori laughed at him, he wouldn't be able to take it.

"I think you're a vampire, un." Deidara closed his eyes and waited. The words sounded hilarious to his own ears. He felt as though he may burst into hysterical laughter again at the sound of them. He opened his eyes and turned to face the red head.

He was surprised to see that Sasori looked both relieved and troubled. "You are right. I am a vampire. Now the question is can you handle that? Better yet do you care?" Sasori asked as Deidara took in Sasori's words.

"Do I care? What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked, his voice taking on a strange edge. "Yeah, care. As in will you allow me to do this?" Sasori explained as he slid his hands into Deidara's hair and kissed his lips softly.

Deidara gave in to the feeling completely, unaware of the world around him. That was until his friends brought him crashing back to earth. "Deidara are you out………here?" Itachi asked as the four boys stopped in their tracks.

Sasori released Deidara slowly and reluctantly. Deidara's face flushed red as reality crashed into him. "I have to go, un." He said as he stumbled towards his friends. "Deidara……" Sasori began, unable to finish his sentence.

"Its okay, I will see you at school tomorrow, un." Deidara said trying to send Sasori a look that said 'its okay your secret is safe with me.' Sasori nodded and Deidara turned and walked away with his friends.

Sasori closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. Deidara hadn't rejected him. But there was no time for them to really talk so he could still change his mind and reject him later. The smile slid from his face as bitterness replaced it.

He scowled at the ground for a second before leaving at a fast pace. The car ride was quiet as Deidara kept his thoughts on Sasori. He wasn't sure what his feelings were. Sasori was a vampire. He held that thought for a split second.

His mind went to the kiss, the taste of Sasori's lips and the feel of being near him. He smiled at the memory. Did he care that Sasori was a vampire? No, he didn't. Did he want Sasori? Yes, he did. He wanted Sasori as much as he wanted him to want him back.

He came back to reality at the sound of his name. That was when he realized he was in his driveway. He smiled sheepishly and waved goodbye to his friends. They all smiled knowingly and respectfully they didn't ask about the kiss they had witnessed.

That was good for Hidan, Kakuzu must have threatened him with no sex or something to keep the albino teen quiet. Deidara was glad for their respect. He didn't know what he would have said anyway.

He walked into the house and headed up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and almost squeaked when a familiar red head came into view. He was sitting on the foot of Deidara's bed holding the mysterious notes in his hand.

Deidara closed the door and dropped his bag on the floor next to his bed. He walked over and sat next to Sasori. "I didn't expect to see you here, un." Deidara said. "Do you want me to go?" Sasori asked with a pained expression on his face.

"No, un." Deidara said as he slid his hand on the inside of Sasori's arm. He leaned over and lay his head on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori smiled and lay his head on top of Deidara's. They sat like that for ages, before Deidara broke the silence.

"You're really not the one who is sending me those notes, un?" He asked looking at the folded pieces of paper in Sasori's hand. "Nope I am really not. But I would like to kill whoever did." Sasori said and then looked at the wide eyed worried look on Deidara's face.

"Relax, it's a metaphor; I wouldn't really kill them. Just scare the daylights out of them." Sasori reassured and laughed when Deidara blushed at his own overreaction. "We feed from animals not humans." Sasori explained.

Again a wide eyed look came over Deidara's features. "WE, un?" He swallowed hard as Sasori laughed and hugged the blonde. "You have so much to learn." Sasori said. Deidara sighed. Yes, he did.


	9. Chapter 8

From Dusk Till Dawn Ch 8

Sasori lay his head on top of Deidara's and inhaled the sent of the blonde's shampoo. They had ended up laying on Deidara's bed and the blonde had fallen asleep a half an hour ago, despite how he tried to stay awake for Sasori.

Sasori kept an eye on the time and on the blonde as well. He again wondered who was leaving the notes for him and why the person assumed it was okay. Okay so it's not like that person knew that he and Deidara were together, but it still bugged him.

Then again, Deidara's friends had seen him kissing the blonde. So Maybe they knew that the two were together or at least thought maybe they were. He sighed. He was making himself crazy. He would worry about it later. Now he needed to go.

He slid carefully from beneath the blonde and covered him up with a blanket. Walking to the desk he opened the drawer with the mysterious notes and pulled one randomly from the pile. He put the paper close to his nose and inhaled.

He breathed in the scent of ink and the stationary paper. There was also a hint of something else to it as well. It was a scent he had smelled before, he just couldn't quite remember where. It almost smelled like a smooth aftershave or something close to it.

He turned to look at the blonde once more and then slid out the window as quietly as a whisper. He walked home slowly, taking in the last few days. He felt like he was the luckiest vampire alive, or as alive as a vampire may be that is.

He entered the house and listened for anything or anyone but there was no sound. He walked into the kitchen to see a man and woman sitting at the table staring into each other's eyes. He rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Will you two give me a break?" Sasori asked, shaking his head in mock disgust. The woman known as Konan gave him a look as if to say 'are you serious?' she then laughed. "Oh Sasori, when are you going to find "the one?" Konan asked teasingly.

Sasori smiled as he thought about Deidara. He wouldn't tell them just yet how he had thought he had already found his one. He wanted to be completely sure before announcing it to them that he was head over heals for a blue eyed blonde.

"Will you two ever stop picking on each other? The man known as Pein asked. "No Pein, we probably won't. It would be way to boring if we did that." Sasori stated with a laugh. Pein laughed too and squeezed Konan's hand affectionately.

Sasori grabbed the news paper off the counter and went up to his room. He plopped down onto his bed and opened the paper. Scanning over the articles he realized that nothing interested him. His mind continued to return to the blonde beauty that was now his.

Deidara woke with a start. He looked around the room for a moment before familiarity took over. He relaxed and lay back only to sit back up again. When had Sasori left? He pouted a little for not being able to tell his red head boyfriend goodbye.

Boyfriend…..Is that what they were now? He thought so and even more he hoped so. Did Sasori feel the same way or was this just a big game to the red head? He would have to ask him the next time he saw him. When would that be?

He groaned and lay back, rolling over so he could go back to sleep. Something caught his eye from the window. He jumped up and ran to the window only to see a dark haired boy running away from the house. Deidara tried to get the window open in a hurry but it was too late.

He did however notice another note on the edge of the pane. He picked it up and closed the window. Walking back to his bed he opened the note. "You have seen me here and you have seen me there by now you should know my face anywhere. Just think about it Deidara, you will figure it out soon." Nothing more just that.

Deidara sat staring at the note and wracking his brains trying to figure out who he had seen but never really talked to. The raven haired boy had obviously been the one to leave them, but Deidara couldn't think of anyone. He lay down and tried to sleep.

Deidara awoke to the sound of talking in the kitchen. He got up and dressed and headed down the stairs. Itachi and Hidan sat in the kitchen with his dad as they waited for the blonde to show so they could leave.

His dad smiled and waved at him as they all headed out the door. Itachi had his car and Kisame was absent from the scene. So was Kakuzu for that matter. Deidara looked at the two in concern. They smiled and shook their heads.

"They are being fitted for their tuxes today and then they will be at school." Itachi said. Deidara nodded. Right the spring formal was only three weeks away. He smiled and asked, "What about you guys? Aren't you two wearing tuxes?"

"Yeah we are but we have already got ours. We are doing it separately so we won't see each other until the night of the formal." Itachi said with a smile and a roll of his eyes. "Hidan and Kakuzu couldn't decide on which type or color so we decided to do it this way." Itachi explained.

Deidara laughed and nodded in understanding. He had yet to be asked and yet he wasn't sure he would even want to go. He wouldn't feel comfortable going if it wasn't with Sasori. So he was thinking pizza and a few rental movies were in order for that night.

They reached the school and once more Deidara wondered if he would see Sasori in art or not. As they were walking to the building a boy caught Deidara's eyes. He had short spiky raven hair and was tall and lean, like the one he had seen running from his house.

He was about to walk over to the boy and question him when Itachi grabbed his arm to hurry him into the building. He looked at Itachi for a moment and then back to the raven haired boy. The boy was gone. There was no sign of him and Deidara wasn't even sure if he had really seen him. Wow Déjà vu.

He went to class with the raven on his mind. Who was this boy and why the notes? Why not just introduce yourself and leave it at that? Deidara's head spun in confusion and frustration. Class began and he had to concentrate on his schoolwork or flunk out of this class.

Last hour Deidara sat at the art table with Sasori by his side. His day had been weird and unsettling. Now he was with Sasori and it all seemed to be better. They were sketching and comparing each other's pictures when Sasori asked, "Dei, go to the Spring Formal with me?" Deidara looked at Sasori in shock and happiness.

"Of course I will, un!" He threw his arms around Sasori's neck and then blushed and pulled away when the whole class ooh'd and ah'd. He smiled brightly at Sasori and Sasori again felt like the luckiest vampire in the world.


	10. Chapter 9

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 9

Deidara sat nervously waiting for his dad to come home from work. He had yet to tell his dad that he was gay and that he had a boyfriend who wanted to take him to the spring formal.

The kitchen seemed to get smaller as the seconds ticked by. He swallowed nervously as he watched the front door. He was on the verge of jumping out of his skin when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him against their chest.

Deidara turned to see Sasori standing there grinning a Cheshire cat grin. Deidara smiled and turned around in his arms. "What are you doing here, un?" He asked with a glimmer in his eyes. "I wanted to see you and see if you truly wanted to go to the dance with me."

Sasori already knew he wanted to but what if something or someone changed his mind beforehand. Sasori couldn't remember feeling this happy in his entire existence. Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled his lips to his.

He gave Sasori a sweet kiss and pulled back to look at him. "Of course I want to go with you, but you need to go, un. I need to talk to my dad." Deidara said as a blush crept up his neck to his cheeks.

"About me?" Sasori asked curiously. "Yes, un. I have to tell him that I am gay and that you are taking me to the Spring Formal." He said feeling the blush grow hotter on his skin. Sasori smiled and vanished in a flash. Now to go back to the nervousness.

His father came home not fifteen minutes later and he sat staring at the floor twiddling his fingers. His dad hung up his coat and but his cooler away. He wandered further into the kitchen to see Deidara sitting there looking nervous and fidgety.

He knew the boy must have something on his mind by the way he looked at the floor and acted as though he were about to run away any second. He wandered over to the table and pulled out a chair sitting down next to his son to find out what was on the teen's mind.

"Hey kiddo, what's up? You want to talk about it?" He asked. Deidara looked up at his father and all of his courage flew out the window. He went to speak and only a squeak came out. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I will listen and try to understand what it is that is bugging you." His dad said gently. Deidara thought for a moment and then took another breath. ",un." He said all in a rush.

His dad sat looking very confused trying to pick out the words to make sense of it. Deidara jumped to his feet and fled the room up the stairs and onto his bed. His dad sat figuring out what he had said and it all finally came together.

His father thought for a moment over the words and then the reality hit him. His son was gay and he has a boyfriend already. Wow this was going to take some getting used to. He stood up to go find his son and comfort him the best he could.

He just hoped he knew the right words to say to make it better and not worse. Upon reaching his son's door he pressed his ear to it and listened. All he heard was silence and that made him a little worried. He turned the knob and the door opened easily.

Deidara laid face down on his bed and he looked as though he was on the verge of suffocating himself. If he was still as nervous as he was in the kitchen then he very well may be. His dad approached the desk and grabbed the chair.

He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair waiting for the words to come to him. "Deidara, will you roll over here please so we can talk?" His dad asked gently. Deidara sighed and rolled over to face his father. He looked on the verge of tears as he did.

"Okay, un." Deidara said now looking at the floor and making small circles with his fingers on the bedspread. He was so sure his father was going to throw him out or hate him or both. "Deidara I am not real sure what to say to you at the moment.

But I want you to know that I still love you and you will always have a home here. I don't know how I feel about you having a boyfriend that I haven't ever met but I can say that this is going to be a little different for me." His father looked directly into his son's eyes as Deidara made eye contact.

Deidara jumped up and threw his arms around his dad's neck as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Thank you, un. I love you too, dad." He said as his dad hugged him back tightly. "You can meet him if you want to, I will make it happen, un."

Deidara looked at his dad in a hopeful manner. His dad smiled and nodded. "That would be a good idea." Deidara smiled back and jumped up and down like a child who had just been given candy. His father laughed and went downstairs to make dinner as Deidara danced around his room.

Sasori came in through the window. He smiled at Deidara who was twirling in circles making him self dizzy. "You alright there, Deidara?" Sasori asked catching Deidara by surprise and making him yelp. He laughed at the blonde who looked so adorable when he was embarrassed.

He walked over to Sasori and hugged him close as he tried to calm his blush. Sasori laughed and held him close. "My dad wants to meet you, un." Deidara said his voice muffled by Sasori's shirt. "I heard." Sasori said as Deidara looked at him in a "I can't believe you eavesdropped manner."

"What? I was just outside and I can't help I have vampire hearing. I could start wearing earplugs if you like." He said with a smile. Deidara grinned at the thought. "No, un. Just stop listening to everything." He said with a smile.

"Okay, but I can't guarantee that you will be happy if I don't" Sasori said and hugged Deidara closer. "So when can you come over to meet him, un?" Deidara asked laying his head on Sasori's shoulder. "How about Saturday and you bring your friends to keep all the attention off of me." Sasori said looking at the bed behind Deidara.

"Okay, un. I will have to tell my dad so he won't be surprised when they show up, un." Deidara said as he pulled Sasori over to the bed and they lay down on the bedspread and cuddled. Deidara was about to say something when to Sasori when his dad called him to dinner.

He kissed Sasori quickly and rushed down the stairs. Sasori looked around the room as he had often done and it was clear to him that Deidara was still like a child. He had a few stuffed animals around the room but mostly the posters on his walls were what made him think that.

On one wall was a Transformers poster from the movie and the one next to it was Star wars with Darth Mahl on it. Sasori shook his head and smiled. He loved that side to Deidara. He couldn't wait to see what other sides he could see of the blonde.

Deidara returned and closed his door. He walked over to Sasori and climbed back onto the bed with him. Sasori sighed contentedly as he held the blonde to him. They lay talking quietly for most of the evening about the dance and his friends and about his dad.

Sasori smiled at the now sleeping blonde and slid out from under him and covered him up as he stepped out the window and went home. Deidara's dad came to see if he was still up and smiled when he saw his son sound asleep. He was happy for his son even if he was still having a little trouble with the Sexual preference of his son.


	11. Chapter 10

From Dusk Till Dawn Ch 10

Deidara looked in the mirror again. His hair was shiny and soft as he put the ponytail in place. He stepped back to assess his appearance once more. He wore a light blue shirt with a dark blue jacket and the pants to the tuxedo matched perfectly.

It was the night of the Spring Formal and he was so nervous. This technically would be his first date with Sasori. He had set up a meeting between his dad and Sasori like he said he would. Sasori charmed the socks right off of his dad. He couldn't believe how comfortable it had been.

He had yet to get his friends together with Sasori but he would worry about them later. Right now he wanted tonight to go off without a hitch. He took a deep breath and walked downstairs to wait for Sasori.

He didn't have to wait long considering the boy in mind was already there. He wore a white shirt with a maroon jacket and black pants. Deidara was about to droll over how hot he looked when his dad spoke. "Deidara, it's about time." Sasori looked at Deidara and stared.

He couldn't remember a time when his blond had ever looked so delicious. He smiled at him and held out his hand. Deidara walked over shyly and took it. His dad already had the camera in hand and snapped several pictures before wishing them a wonderful night.

They stepped outside and Sasori led Deidara to the passenger side of his car and like the charmer he was he kissed Deidara softly and opened the door for him. Deidara's stomach flip flopped with excitement for what the night held in store for them.

They reached the school in a matter of mere minutes and were already headed into the gym. Deidara saw Kakuzu and Hidan and immediately smiled. They wore purple tuxes, Hidan's a lavender color whereas Kakuzu's was a dark purple. They looked exquisite together.

Deidara introduced Sasori to them and he immediately won their approval with his soft easy way. Kisame and Itachi walked over to the group and again Deidara's breath was swept away. Kisame wore a light blue shirt with a midnight blue jacket and pants to match while Itachi wore a red silk shirt and a black pants and black jacket.

Deidara smiled approvingly at the duo and introduced them to Sasori. He again pulled them in with his charm and soon they were all laughing and having a good time. Deidara pulled Sasori onto the dance floor and they held each other close as they swayed in time to the music.

Kisame and Itachi were off to Deidara and Sasori's left and Hidan and Kakuzu were off to the right of them. They all danced and caught each other's eyes as they turned in and out of each others circles. The song ended and they headed back to their table. Sasori and Kisame went to get drinks and Kakuzu decided to follow them.

Deidara, Itachi and Hidan sat at the table all contently watching others take the floor. "So what do you guys think of Sasori, un?" Deidara looked at his two friends with hope in his eyes. "He is pretty nice. He seems to take excellent care of you and he seems like he could wait for eternity for just about anything." Itachi said.

"I agree. He is a very good guy indeed. You should bring him the next time we stay at Kisame's." Hidan said. Itachi nodded in agreement. Deidara smiled at his friends and thanked them for their honesty. They shrugged and began talking about the people on the dance floor.

"So you really care about Deidara, huh?" Kisame asked looking at the red head next to him. "I really do. I would die for him." Sasori said looking across the room at his waiting boyfriend. "Good enough for me." Kakuzu said nodding at Sasori. Sasori smiled and they all headed back to the table.

Sasori handed Deidara his drink and sat down placing his arm around Deidara's shoulders. Kisame and Kakuzu followed almost to a tee. Kisame kept his hand on Itachi's leg rather than his shoulders so that people wouldn't make rude comments. They still however did considering the three of them had shown up with male dates.

They didn't even pay any mind to the idle gossip about them. They stayed in their circle and didn't even give anyone else the time of day. They talked and laughed some more and then headed back to the dance floor. Deidara had been spun in circles so much he was dizzy and out of breath.

He told Sasori he needed to sit down for a moment to catch his breath as they headed back to the table. Sasori looked at Deidara's drink and went to find him some ice and get him a new one. Deidara sat back in his chair and continued floating on air as he watched the lights shimmer.

A moment passed where he thought it looked like something was casting a shadow over his table. He looked up to see the raven haired note leaver standing at his table. He sat up on edge as he looked at the boy. "Who are you, un?" Deidara asked without moving his eyes from him.

"I am a friend. I won't harm you." He said as he sat at the table. "Why did you leave me all those cryptic notes, un.?" Deidara asked cautiously. "Those were just to get your attention." The boy said. He smiled and reached across the table to touch Deidara's hand. Deidara pulled it back quickly not sure of the boys intentions.

The boy looked a little sad and pulled his hand back as well. "You told me that Sasori could be a good thing or a bad thing. Why is that, un?" Deidara asked curiously. "Because of what he is. He may be good or he may be bad. It all depends on how he handles or doesn't handle situations." The boy said.

"Tobi? What the hell are you doing here and why are you near Deidara?" Sasori growled. The boy, Tobi stood and turned to look at the red head and smiled. "Sasori, how are you? It's good to see you out at an actual function. I was just talking to your date here. Have a good night, both of you." He said politely and walked away.

Deidara eyed Sasori as he watched the red head set the drink on the table in front of him. "How do you know that boy, un?" Deidara asked with a frown of confusion on his face. Sasori looked at the floor and closed his eyes in irritation. "He is a vampire. He lives with my kind." Sasori said quietly.

Deidara looked at Sasori in shock. "The question is how do you know him?" Sasori asked looking Deidara in the eyes. "He's….He's the one that has been leaving me the notes, un." Deidara said squeakily. Sasori looked at Deidara, a hard glare coming over his features.

"It was him all along?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded. Sasori slammed his fist down on to the table and the table shook violently with the force. Kisame and Itachi looked over to the table and began to head to the table to see what was going on. Deidara jumped back from the table, fear becoming apparent in his features.

Sasori looked at Deidara and then reality set in and he immediately dropped his anger and pulled Deidara from his seat. Deidara reluctantly allowed Sasori to pull him over to him. "I am so sorry I scared you. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me." He asked as he pulled Deidara into a hug.

Deidara stood frozen at first and then slowly he put his arm up and around Sasori's neck. "Is everything okay over here?" Kisame asked in concern. "Yeah, un. It's okay. Sasori was just upset because some guy was hitting on me, un." Deidara said with a smile. He hated lying to them but at the moment he needed to bring back the light mood.

Kisame slapped Sasori on the back. "I would be pissed too. No one messes with something that doesn't belong to them." Kisame said firmly. Sasori nodded and smiled at Kisame. "That is for damned sure!" Sasori said in agreement.

He took Deidara's hand and led him back to the dance floor. They swayed as Deidara laid his head on Sasori's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, un." He said as Sasori rubbed his back. Sasori kissed Deidara's hair and held him tighter. "It's not your fault." He whispered as they moved around to the music.

"Hey where did Kakuzu and Hidan go?" Sasori asked. Deidara looked around and frowned when he didn't see his friends. He looked over to the table and saw Kisame and Itachi holding hands and feeding each other fruit. He smiled at their cuteness. "I don't know, un." He looked at Sasori and shrugged. Sasori shrugged back and pulled Deidara to him again.

A little later the two sat at the table with Itachi and Kisame and they talked and just enjoyed each other's company. A few moments later Kakuzu and Hidan showed up and it was quite obvious the two had gone somewhere to have some wild sex. Their shirts were untucked and Hidan's hair was a little on the extra poophy side.

They smiled slyly and sat down. Deidara and Itachi shook their heads and laughed at the way they were trying to be discreet about it. Hidan laughed too at his failure to keep a straight face. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and pulled Hidan over next to him so he could put his arm around him.

The night went along smoothly and finally it was time to go home. Itachi was half asleep and Kisame easily picked him up and carried him to his car. He placed him in the passenger side of the car and covered him up with his tuxedo jacket and closed the door quietly.

Hidan was getting irritable because his hair was falling in his face and his pants were not as comfortable as they had been earlier in the night. Deidara was in euphoria. He had no complaints and he would have walked off the face of the earth with Sasori right now if he had asked him to.

Sasori walked Deidara to the door and kissed him softly. Deidara closed his eyes and breathed in Sasori's scent. He pulled away reluctantly and turned to go into the house. Sasori winked at him as he walked out to get in his car. Deidara walked into the house and his dad was waiting up.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked already certain his son did by the flushed look on Deidara's face. "It was wonderful, un. We danced all night and Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu were there and we had so much fun, un." Deidara said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

His dad smiled at him and watched as Deidara walked up the stairs in his walking on air state. He shook his head as he tried to remember how he had been with Deidara's mom. He imagined he looked just like that.

Deidara slipped off the jacket and the pants and unbuttoned his shirt. He turned to take his shirt off and Sasori stood before him looking at his legs and stomach and chest with a look of pure delight. Deidara blushed as he went to grab a blanket.

Sasori stepped up and took Deidara into his arms. He placed his arm around Deidara's waist under the shirt and held him against him as he kissed his blond passionately. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and pressed into him to get closer.

Sasori pressed closer to Deidara as well and he could feel Deidara's body starting to heat up as he kissed Sasori and moaned. It was all that Sasori needed to break the kiss and pull back. Deidara gave Sasori a look of disappointment and he blushed despite his earlier actions.

He felt exposed all of a sudden and it felt as though someone had dumped ice water on him. "Did I do something wrong, un?" Deidara asked as Sasori stood with his back to him and had his hand on his forehead. He now turned to face him and gave him a look of concern.

"No of course not. I just think it is way to soon for us to do that yet. I lost control and I feel like an asshole for doing it." Sasori said. He stepped back over to Deidara and hugged him close as he ran his fingers through Deidara's hair.

"Okay, un. I think so too. I just don't want you to be upset with me and you are not an asshole. I was just as much to blame, un." Deidara said as he held Sasori close to him as well. Sasori laughed as he held him. "Okay, I am not an asshole." Sasori said. Deidara looked at him and smiled.

Deidara pulled away and walked to his bed. He picked up his sleep pants and pulled them on. He took off his shirt and put on his sleep shirt. He turned to see Sasori watching him in delight. Deidara blushed and crawled into his bed.

He motioned Sasori over and pulled the blankets back for him. Sasori took off his shoes and his jacket and climbed into the bed with Deidara. He pulled Deidara into his arms as Deidara turned out the light. Deidara cuddled up to Sasori and within moments he was sound asleep in the arms of his vampire.


	12. Chapter 11

From Dusk Till Dawn Ch 11

Two days after the spring formal they were all gathered at Kisame's kitchen table. Sasori had been more than willing to go to Kisame's with Deidara to his friends house. No one mentioned the dance when Sasori had gotten upset.

They knew that Deidara had been talking to a boy who had been hitting on him and made Sasori angry. They were playing monopoly and Kisame was winning. Itachi smiled smugly at everyone as he watched Kisame bankrupt Hidan.

Kakuzu had opted not to play even though it was fake money. He swore he wouldn't be able to play nice if he lost his money. Everyone grinned at the money obsessed teen. He simply shrugged and watched the game.

Sasori watched in awe as Deidara slighted Itachi and built hotels. Itachi shrugged in good humor. He rolled the dice and landed on Sasori's boardwalk. He paid the fee and handed the dice to Kisame. Kisame rolled landing on free parking.

He took the money and built his own hotels on the rest of his property. He gave the rest of the money to Hidan to keep him in the game a little longer and Kakuzu muttered something about breaking the rules and people being too free with their money.

An hour later Kisame won and they put up the game. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. They all went to the living room to watch a movie or two and Itachi dug through the DVD's coming up with Transformers and Tomb Raider.

Kisame popped Transformers into the DVD player and they began watching it. Kisame and Itachi lay on the loveseat with Kisame behind Itachi. He had one leg over Itachi's and his arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling off onto the floor.

They had a blanket draped over them and they had their fingers locked together. Deidara smiled at the two. They made such a perfect couple. Kisame kept whispering things in Itachi's ear every now and then making him smile.

Kakuzu and Hidan took the recliner as they always did. Hidan sat on Kakuzu's lap and the chair was kicked back all the way to reclining position. They too had a blanket draped over them and Kakuzu's arms were locked around Hidan holding him close.

Sasori and Deidara lay on the couch much the same as Itachi and Kisame but the blanket was wrapped around Deidara only. Sasori had his arms wrapped around his waist holding him close to him as much as possible with the blanket between them.

Deidara's friends were finding it a bit odd that when everyone had eaten lunch Sasori had skipped it. Kisame had offered him a drink of anything and Sasori had declined. They thought maybe he was a health nut or maybe he was a weird germ freak but they were inclined to think it was something else.

Deidara seemed to either not notice this or he was aware of the situation and he was okay with his boyfriend starving himself. They had noticed at the dance as well that Sasori had never taken one sip of the drinks he brought to the table. Odd indeed.

Later that night the movies were over and everyone was preparing to go to bed. Kisame opened up his couch and he and Itachi pulled the mattress out to put on the floor for more comfort.

Hidan and Kakuzu went to the guest room as usual and Kisame and Itachi went to Kisame's room. Deidara spread sheets and blankets over the mattress and lay down waiting for Sasori to join him. Sasori lay next to him and held him until he slept.

An hour and a half later he got up and made his way to the door. He unlocked the deadbolt as quietly as possible and turned the knob. The door opened a crack without a sound. He pulled the door open and it made a creaking sound barely audible to human ears.

He waited a moment to see if there would be any movement from Deidara and slipped out the door closing it as quietly as possible. He slipped down the hallway to the stairs and disappeared into the night. He was going to find his meal.

Itachi listened closely as he heard the door close. HE slipped out of bed and walked into the living room. He turned on the living room light and looked around the room. He noticed that Sasori was missing.

Deidara woke with a start and sat upright. He looked at Itachi in question. "Where is Sasori?" Itachi asked. Deidara looked around and then he too noticed Sasori was gone. He bit his lip thinking a moment where the red head could have gone.

Reality set in as he realized that Sasori had gone hunting. He thought about what to say and settled on "He forgot something at home and he went to go get it. He said he would be back shortly." He smiled at his friend to keep him from prodding further.

Kisame came out and stood behind Itachi and asked what was going on. Itachi shrugged "Nothing, let's go back to bed." They turned and left Deidara alone in the living room once more. Itachi turned off the light and they went back to bed.

Deidara lay alone waiting for Sasori to return. He had a guilty feeling in his stomach about the lies he had to tell his friends to keep them from stumbling onto the truth. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to tell them.

Sasori crept through the night. He closed in on the cattle grazing on the hay and barley the farmers here had to give them due to the fact they lived in the desert. He slid along the fence line moving closer to the herd.

He looked towards the house making sure he was the only one out here and made his move. He grabbed the cow by the neck and buried his fangs into the jugular. The blood sprayed into his mouth and his frenzy took over. He fed for a long time before he was satisfied.

He pulled away from the cow and stood up. He looked around and then fled for home. He showered and changed his clothes and then headed back to Kisame's. He only hoped no one had noticed his absence.


	13. Chapter 12

From Dusk Till Dawn Ch 12

Sasori had made it back in no time and Deidara had been sleeping when he came back. He had crawled into bed with the blond and just held him against him. The morning was bright and warm and everyone slept in late.

Itachi rolled over in Kisame's arms as his eyelids fluttered open. He snuggled against Kisame who was still sound asleep and snoring as usual. Itachi rolled over onto his stomach to watch Kisame.

He smiled at the way Kisame looked when he slept. He always slept like he was dead. If it weren't for the snoring it would make you wonder. Kisame also had a bad habit of drooling at times. Luckily this morning Itachi couldn't see any.

He laid his head back on Kisame's chest, making Kisame snort and rearrange positions. Itachi smiled. He was one of the luckiest boys in the world. Kisame would do anything in the world for him. Much the same as Kakuzu would for Hidan.

He wondered if Sasori felt that way about Deidara. The thought of Sasori led him back to the mysteriousness that was the red head. Itachi didn't think that Sasori was bad or dangerous; he just thought he was a little different.

He couldn't help but wonder what it was that made the boy different. With Kisame you could tell what made him different. Same as Kakuzu. You only had to look at the two to know, but with Sasori, Itachi couldn't see it.

It inclined him to think that it was something more internal. Itachi sighed in frustration. Well he wasn't getting anymore sleep now. Once his mind took off it never let him rest. He crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

He showered and dressed and then headed for the kitchen. He wasn't himself until he had some caffeine. Luckily Kisame kept coffee on hand for him. He set up the coffee maker and sat down at the table. Deidara was still sound asleep and Sasori had come back sometime.

Itachi had stepped quietly through the room so he wouldn't wake them up but something told Itachi that Sasori was already awake and was feigning sleep. How he knew that he couldn't say. He just had a knack for that sort of thing.

Kakuzu woke to find Hidan still sleeping soundly and he made his way out of the bed. He stood naked in the darkened room looking for his underwear and his pants. He managed to find them and slip them on and slip out of the room with out waking his boyfriend.

He walked into the kitchen and sat opposite of Itachi. Itachi stood and poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. Kakuzu smiled at him in thanks and Itachi nodded. Kakuzu sat for a moment and then he leaned closer to Itachi.

"Do you get the feeling that something is up with our new red headed friend?" He glanced towards the living room making sure no one was getting up. He looked back to Itachi who was nodding slightly.

"I just don't have a clue what it could be." Itachi whispered. He took another sip of his coffee and then leaned back towards Kakuzu. "I can't help but think he is hiding something." Itachi said softly.

Kakuzu nodded and sat back as Sasori walked into the room. Kakuzu smiled at Sasori and said "Good Morning." Sasori smiled and said it back. Itachi waved at Sasori and smiled as well. Sasori politely waved, smiled and nodded at him.

Sasori went over to the counter and pulled himself up onto it. "Coffee?" Itachi asked. Sasori smiled again and accepted. Itachi was shocked but didn't show it. HE got up and poured a cup for Sasori and handed him the crème and sugar.

Sasori mixed them in and drank it slowly. It seemed to Itachi that he was doing it almost in an animated way. Almost artificially. Itachi watched the way he held the cup for one. The coffee was scalding hot and Sasori had his hand wrapped all the way around the cup.

Kakuzu noticed this too and looked at Itachi. Itachi blinked and shook his head in an almost non existent shake. They let the matter drop but couldn't help but observe. Sasori also seemed to take gulps instead of sips when he did.

They were getting a little too wrapped up in their observations when Deidara made his appearance in the kitchen. He walked in tiredly and noticed Sasori sitting on the counter. "Oh, you're drinking coffee." He said.

Itachi and Kakuzu had both caught the remark. It wasn't a 'oh you're drinking coffee' As in oh wow you hate coffee. It was an Oh, you're drinking coffee, and like why are you drinking that? You never drink that or I'm surprised to see you drink coffee.

Not to mention his voice had cracked when he said it. Sasori either didn't notice this or he chose to ignore it. "Yeah I do drink coffee, sometimes." He said and smiled. Deidara acted as though he had just caught on to the inside joke. "Oh, yeah." He said as if it were no big deal.

Itachi and Kakuzu could elaborate on this no further because Hidan and Kisame had both shown up at that particular moment. Kisame walked over and Itachi stood up so Kisame could sit under him. He poured Kisame some coffee and climbed in his lap.

Hidan poured himself a cup and walked over to Kakuzu and sat on his lap as well. Now that everybody was up and awake they could all do what they normally did on these days. Itachi couldn't help but wonder what that was for Sasori.


	14. Chapter 13

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 13

Sasori and Deidara lay on the hood of Sasori's car as they sat in a secluded area. It was Monday after school and they were getting some R&R before having to go home. Sasori had his head on top of Deidara's and he smelled Deidara's hair.

It always made his head swim when he held Deidara this close. Deidara was quiet as he wondered about the boy at the dance. He hadn't had a chance to ask Sasori about him because they were always around people. Now he took the chance.

"Sasori the boy at the dance, Tobi was it? Is he dangerous, un?" Deidara asked looking at Sasori. Sasori pressed his lips in a firm line and looked out at the town. Deidara looked at him expectantly. Sasori looked Deidara in the eye and sighed.

"He isn't really dangerous, he is just messing with what belongs to me and I don't like it." Sasori said darkly. Deidara smiled. He leaned into Sasori and placed his head on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori held him tight against him.

"He's the one who has been leaving me the notes but I don't understand why, un." Deidara said. Sasori shrugged and placed a kiss on top of Deidara's head.

"I don't know either but I will find out. I haven't seen him much lately since the dance." Sasori said.

"So does he live with you in like a coven or something, un?" Deidara asked.

"A coven? Do you think we are like witches or lepers?" Sasori asked laughing. Deidara frowned and looked at him.

"I don't know anything about your kind, un so don't laugh at me." Deidara said.

Sasori hugged him and apologized by kissing him on the lips. Deidara took the apology and even opened his mouth so Sasori could kiss him deeper. Deidara moaned and Sasori pulled away quickly. Deidara pouted and turned away.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sasori asked him. Deidara looked down at the ground and sighed in frustration.

"Are we ever going to have sex, un?" Deidara asked not looking at Sasori.

Sasori tensed as Deidara sat with his back to him. He hadn't thought Deidara would be bothered by it right now. Sure he wanted to have sex with Deidara but he was too worried about losing control. He didn't know how to answer the question. So he dodged it.

"I think your friends are getting suspicious of me." He said to Deidara. Deidara turned around to look at him is shock.

"Why do you say that, un?" He asked almost accusingly.

"I overheard them talking about me. They are wondering why I don't eat or drink anything and they are speculating about it." Sasori said.

Deidara frowned. He looked at his hands and thought for a moment. "I need to tell them, un." He said looking at Sasori with the most serious look Sasori had ever seen on the blonds face. Sasori once again tensed up.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." He said. He was terrified that the life that they had built here in Roswell would be destroyed. Deidara jumped off the hood of the car. He spun around and for the first time Sasori saw the blonde mad.

"You don't get to be the only one to make decisions in this relationship. I trust my friends and I think I am a good judge of character or I would have never given you the time of day after finding out what you are, un." He said angrily.

Sasori looked surprised to see Deidara so aggressive. He slid off the car and walked to the blond. "I am just scared of ruining our lives here. It isn't just me. I have a family to think about too." Sasori said hugging Deidara.

Deidara didn't hug him back as he stood there holding his ground. Sasori pulled away and put his hands on either side of Deidara's face. "Okay, maybe tell one and see how it goes if you know you can trust them that well then tell the rest." Sasori said.

Deidara nodded. He could compromise this time. He smiled at Sasori and hugged him to him. "Now about the question on sex, un." Deidara said. Sasori grumbled something about a right time and a right place and something about vampire sex.

Deidara didn't quite hear it and so he leaned back and looked the red head in the eye. "Okay we don't have to talk about it today but we will talk about it soon, un." Deidara said. Sasori rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"Okay, someday soon I will let you ask that question again but I may not have the right answer then either." Sasori said seriously. Deidara nodded. He could live with that as long as it wasn't a closed subject.


	15. Chapter 14

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 14

Deidara sat at the lunch table with Itachi and Kisame while they waited for Kakuzu and Hidan to join them. He pondered how he would broach the subject about Sasori and how the one person would react. He decided to start with Itachi.

Hidan and Kakuzu sat down and they began eating while they bickered. Kisame seemed to be in a hurry to eat and then jumped up as soon as he was done. He dumped his tray and fled the cafeteria. "What is up with him, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"He has to go do a test that he missed a while ago. It is going to help get his GPA back up." Itachi said. Deidara nodded. He looked at Kakuzu and Hidan who were lost in their own argument and no one else existed. This was Deidara's chance.

"Itachi, can I talk to you alone, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi looked at Deidara and then at Kakuzu and Hidan. He shrugged and looked at Deidara. "I doubt those two will even miss us." He said as he got up and dumped his tray. Deidara followed suit.

They walked outside and went to a shade tree in the middle of campus. Itachi sat down and Deidara sat next to him. He looked out at the grass and the kids on the far side of the campus. No one was within ear shot. He took a deep breath and began.

"Do you believe in the supernatural, un?" He cocked his head and looked at Itachi.

"You mean like ghosts and the boogyman?" Itachi asked.

"I mean like vampires or werewolves or immortals." Deidara said.

Itachi gave Deidara a look to see if he was serious. Deidara kept the same look set on his face at all times. "I guess it could be possible." Itachi said.

Deidara blinked a couple of times and then smiled slightly. "What if you were to meet a vampire, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi looked at Deidara a little skeptical.

"Well if I met a vampire I would probably shake his hand and invite him to dinner." Itachi joked. Deidara looked offended. He gave Itachi a hurt look and then looked at the ground.

"I was serious, un." Deidara said quietly.

"Well I don't know when in my life I would ever meet a vampire so I can't answer that." Itachi said.

"What if you have already met one, un?" Deidara asked.

"What is with all the questions about vampires?" Itachi asked looking at Deidara in mild amusement.

"It's Sasori, un." Deidara said. He bowed his head and clenched his jaw.

Itachi perked up and began looking at Deidara in interest now. "What about Sasori?" Itachi asked.

"He's not like us, un. He's different. He has been around for a really long time and he doesn't live like us, un." Deidara said. He looked at Itachi to see what expression was on his friends face.

"Wait are you trying to tell me that Sasori is a vampire?" Itachi asked with a grin. Deidara still had the solemn look as Itachi kept the grin in place.

Deidara sighed as he looked away. Itachi lost the grin as he watched Deidara. He looked as though this was causing him turmoil. "Hey Deidara, what are you trying to tell me?" Itachi asked him.

"Sasori IS a vampire, un. I know you don't believe me but I needed to tell you. He said that if anyone found out that they would have to leave and I don't want to lose him. I told you because I figured you would be the less likely to freak out and you don't even believe me." Deidara said somewhat sadly.

Itachi looked at Deidara and studied his face. He was trying to see if Deidara was messing with him or if he really believed what he was saying. He sure looked as though he believed every word of it. Itachi opened his mind to the possibility.

"Okay, let's say that Sasori is a vampire. Why is he in Roswell? It doesn't seem likely that vampires would pick a desert state to live in." Itachi stated. Deidara shrugged and looked at Itachi.

"I think they are here because there would be less suspicion. This is alien town. If something happened they would chalk it up to an "alien encounter" that way they could stay hidden, un." Deidara said with another shrug.

"You keep saying they, are there supposed to be more?" Itachi asked.

Deidara nodded and turned to look at the ground. "The boy that was at the table that night at the dance that Sasori told you was hitting on me. He is one too. Sasori knows him because they live together in a group." Deidara said.

Itachi thought for a moment. It all sounded good in theory. "So you want me to believe that there are vampires residing in Roswell among us everyday and there are no murders? Vampires need blood to survive, if they really do exist." Itachi said.

Deidara nodded. "Sasori takes animal blood. He prefers human blood but he feels it is wrong to end someone's life for his means. It may be hard to believe but he has morals, un." Deidara said with a smile.

Itachi frowned and lost himself in thought. If they were real and Sasori was one of them it would make sense why he hadn't eaten or drank anything with the rest of them. It would also explain why he left in the middle of the night. He was going to get blood.

Deidara sat in silence next to him. He knew Itachi was putting it all together in his head. Deidara allowed him the time and space to do so. He desperately needed Itachi to believe it. He needed someone to talk to about this so he wouldn't be alone in this secret.


	16. Chapter 15

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 15

A week later, Itachi would finally have no choice but to believe. Deidara had told Sasori that he had told Itachi. Sasori could see how Itachi struggled to believe it but just couldn't quite make it to that point. Now there would be no denying it.

Deidara and Sasori had been out at their special make out spot. Kisame and Itachi had been with them and had wandered off somewhere. Sasori now sat with Deidara between his legs on the hood of the car. They had been lost in each other so much that they hadn't even noticed when a shout came from the wooded area.

In Roswell the woods were no more than a small forest meant for preserving wildlife. You could throw a stone from one side to the other and that was all the forest they had. A mile and a half long and not an inch more. Still a mile and a half was a lot.

Sasori finally came back to himself as another shout echoed through the air. He and Deidara slid off the car and Sasori took off like a shot through the trees. He made it to the area in no time to find Kisame trying to protect Itachi and taking a beating in the process.

Sasori recognized the culprits right away. Not the faces or names but the species. Vampires, human feeding vampires. They had the red in their eyes and the wild look to their features. They wanted Itachi's blood and they wanted it badly.

Sasori jumped and took down one of the two males. He began slashing at the vampires trying to decapitate him. The other vampire fought back. He threw Sasori to the ground and made a jump for him. Sasori was quick and began slashing at the vampire again.

Out of nowhere Tobi and another guy came into the fight. Tobi took down the attacker of Sasori and between the two they pulled his head from his body. The guy who had come with Tobi took down the other male by himself. He was a fighting killing machine.

With the other vampires gone and two shocked humans staring open mouthed at the other three vampires it was bound to be an interesting conversation. Deidara who had shown up only a couple minutes before the other vampires were neutralized rushed to Sasori.

"Are you okay, un?" He asked throwing his arms around Sasori. Sasori hugged him back and nodded. Deidara turned to Kisame and Itachi. Both had sat down on a log as their legs could no longer hold them up. Deidara went to them. "We need to talk, un."

They sat all of them at the table in a huge house overlooking the town of Roswell. There was a lush forest of trees all around the house to keep it secluded. It worked because Deidara was certain there was nothing there.

"I want to introduce you guys to Tobi and Zetsu. I think you already know that the three of us aren't human. We are vampires. I know that must be a bitch to believe but it is the truth. We have existed for over three thousand years.

We have of course changed and blended with the times. It is our way of survival. We mix with the humans we adjust and we imbed ourselves in the places we live to keep others from knowing about us. However I allowed Deidara to see me for what I was.

It was an accident but it happened none the less. I only hope you can accept us as he has." Sasori said looking at Kisame and Itachi. Deidara looked hopeful. This was bad. Itachi had been told and now he and Kisame had seen. He had to make them okay with this or lose Sasori forever.

"Please, un. Sasori and Those two saved your lives. You guys can't tell anyone about them. They will have to leave and I will lose Sasori. I need you guy to keep quiet about them, un." Deidara was near tears he could feel them.

Itachi nodded his head slowly. He looked at Kisame who in turn looked at Itachi and then nodded. Deidara breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Sasori nodded his head as well. Zetsu took Tobi's hand and squeezed it. Tobi smiled at Zetsu.

"Are you two together now?" Sasori asked. He knew they had always been friends but they had also always had a secret sort of crush on each other as well.

"We are." Zetsu said with a grin at Tobi.

"So why all the notes to Deidara, Tobi?" Sasori asked with a soft glare.

"I just wanted to be friends with him and look out for him in case you decided to break his heart. He seems to really care for you and you him so I am no longer concerned about the latter. The first still applies." He said looking at Deidara.

Deidara smiled and nodded. He was relieved to find that Tobi wasn't out to stalk him. A moment later a man entered the room. He had ginger colored hair and a face full of piercings. He stopped short when he seen they had company.

He had smelled them when he had entered the house from being outdoors. Now he took note of the three humans surrounding his table. "Hello, who do we have here?" He asked looking at Tobi and Zetsu and then to Sasori.

"Yeah I think we need to talk." Sasori said. The ginger haired guy nodded in agreement. A woman with blue hair came up beside him. Her eyes were alight with excitement as she looked around the table at their guests. Yes they needed to talk indeed.


	17. Chapter 16

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 16

The ginger haired man and the blue haired girl sat at the table. The ginger haired man spoke first. "I am Pein and this is my wife Konan. I see you have met the rest of our family." He said with a smile. Deidara, Itachi and Kisame nodded.

"This is Deidara, my boyfriend. These are his friends Kisame and Itachi." Sasori said introducing the three. Pein and Konan nodded politely at the three newcomers. Deidara was nervous and his hands were shaking. Pein noticed right away.

"Do we make you uncomfortable?" He asked softly. Deidara's head shot up to look at Pein. "No, un. I just worry about what you must think of us, being human and being in your house, un." Deidara bowed his head in embarrassment.

Pein laughed lightly. "You are very welcome. If Sasori says you are okay then we are quite comfortable having you here. We trust Sasori's judgment thoroughly." Pein said with a nod at Sasori. Sasori nodded back.

"So tell us how your friends here got involved." Konan said with divine interest. Deidara swallowed sheepishly and nodded. "Well Sasori told me I could tell one of my friends to see how he would react. So I told Itachi. He didn't really believe me, un." Deidara said.

Itachi looked guiltily at Pein and Konan. They smiled and waved it off. Kisame looked at Itachi with curiosity. "You knew about this?" He asked a little hurt. "I didn't really think it was true and besides Deidara asked me to keep it a secret." Itachi shrugged.

Kisame nodded and sighed a little put out. Itachi reached over and caressed his boyfriend's leg to show him he was sorry. Kisame intertwined their fingers together to show his love that he was forgiven. Itachi smiled softly at Kisame.

"Then me and Sasori brought Kisame and Itachi with us to our spot that we hang out in. Kisame and Itachi went for a walk and we stayed at the car. There were some shouts coming from the woods and Sasori took off to go find out what was going on.

Kisame and Itachi were being attacked by some other vampires, un." Deidara said. Pein looked at Sasori in concern. Sasori nodded. "Yes we have outsiders running loose in our woods." Zetsu said. Pein closed his eyes. He knew this day would come.

Deidara frowned and looked at Sasori. "Is that bad, un?" He asked the red head. Sasori smiled at Deidara. He was still getting used to the blonde not knowing everything about them yet. "Yeah it can be very bad." Sasori said.

The vampires all around the table nodded in agreement. "Are you guys in danger of other vampires?" Kisame asked. Pein smiled at Kisame and took Konan's hand. "Let me explain to you about us vampires." Pein said.

"There are two types of vampire. There's the type that wants to help the humans and blend in and not be hunted. Then there are the ones who feed from humans recklessly and continuously put our kind at risk of exposure. We are the first one. We have made a life here.

We don't want to hurt anyone and we live peacefully. We feed from animals but we crave human blood. It is just the way it is. We sometimes get blood from the hospital blood bank to sate our hunger. We won't hunt a human. It is against our rules.

The ones who attacked the two of you Kisame and Itachi, are exactly the type too hunt and feed from humans. It was nothing personal, you were just there food. Thank goodness Sasori was there." Pein said.

"Well Zetsu and Tobi were there as well." Sasori said. Pein looked at the two and smiled. "That's good. You really came together as a family. I am proud of you three." Pein said. The three vampires beamed. It must be an honor to them to get their family leader's praise.

"We will have to find these outsiders and make them leave before they ruin things for us here." Pein said. Konan squeezed his hand. Zetsu, Tobi and Sasori nodded. Deidara could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of losing Sasori.

"Calm down there Deidara. Sasori isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Konan said with a wink. Deidara looked at her and blushed. It was as if she read his very mind. He tried to get smaller as he moved a little closer to Sasori. Sasori put his arm around him and laid the blonde's head on his shoulder.

Deidara hid his face as his cheeks burned hot. "Way to embarrass the kid Konan." Zetsu said. Sasori smiled at him. Konan had a knack for making people feel uneasy by reading their minds and their body language.

"Woops, sorry. I was trying to make him feel better." She said a little sorrowful. Deidara lifted his head and smiled at her. "It's okay, un. I am glad he isn't leaving." He said shyly. She smiled back. "There you see? He was happy I said it." She said smugly.

Deidara hid his face once more as a new bout of embarrassment took over. Sasori groaned. Konan planted her head on the table. She really needed to work on talking too much. Otherwise Sasori might move away and never speak to her again.

Sasori drove the three boys home a couple of hours later. Pein and Konan had entertained them with stories of centuries past. Sasori thought that Pein could have went on all night, but the boys were showing signs of fatigue and Deidara's belly was growling.

Sasori promised to take them back to his house another time to hear more of it. He was so pleased that they were so intrigued by Pein's stories. He had heard them a thousand times and didn't show the wide eyed wonder as he once had. Now Pein had a new audience.


	18. Chapter 17

From Dusk Till Dawn Ch 17

Sasori, Zetsu and Tobi kept their eyes on the woods as much as possible. So far they hadn't seen the outsider vamps in a week. That didn't mean they weren't there. They were most likely hidden well and would strike again when they least expected it to happen.

Deidara had been a little edgy as each day Sasori wasn't at school and Kisame and Itachi were right there with him. Kisame hadn't liked the way the vampires had gone after Itachi. They seemed to be drawn to him somehow and that made Kisame uneasy. One of them had looked at Itachi like he was the best deliquesce he had ever seen.

Itachi had spent the night at Kisame's and had woken screaming in terror. Kisame had held him while he shook and clung to his lover for dear life. Kisame had soothed him the best he could but he knew his words and attempts were futile. Itachi had lost a lot of sleep this week and Kakuzu and Hidan were now getting curious as to what was going down with their friends.

Sasori walked through the woods keeping his eyes on the trees. He took a few more steps and then turned to face one of the vampires who had been in the woods that day. He was a young kid. Newly turned by the looks and was playing messenger boy for his mentor. "I have a message for you." He told Sasori.

"I figured. What is the message?" Sasori asked with a glare. The young vampire looked around shiftily looking for any other vampires who might want to jump him. He turned back to Sasori and smirked cockily.

"My mentor wants the raven. He will have him and neither you nor any of your friends will stop him." The kid said, with the look of pure evil in his eyes. Sasori glared and held back a growl. He stepped closer to the kid wanting so bad to rip him to shreds. "You tell your mentor that we will fight him tooth and nail and that you all had better be prepared for a blood bath." Sasori ground out through gritted teeth.

The kid smiled and nodded. "I will relay the message. You will not win. He will destroy you and take the raven regardless. You'll see." He said and with that he was gone in a flash. Sasori's temper rose even more and his blood boiled. He was going to have to tell Pein of this.

Deidara sat at the lunch table. Itachi looked about to fall asleep in his lunch and Kisame had a protective arm around him. Itachi leaned into it gladly. "Does someone want to tell us what is going on?" Kakuzu asked. He looked from Deidara to Kisame to Itachi who all had a slightly guilty look on their faces.

Deidara bowed his head. It wasn't right to not tell them but what if Sasori got mad at him. Well it couldn't be helped. "I have to tell you something, un." Deidara started. Itachi sat upright and reached out grabbing Deidara's arm. His face was filled with alarm. "Deidara I don't think you should." Itachi whispered huskily.

Kisame hugged Itachi close to him and Itachi let his hand fall from Deidara's arm weakly. He was too tired to fight Deidara on the subject but he still didn't know if it was a good idea or not. "I have to, un. Just like I needed to tell you. I know that you are scared. So am I. But maybe if they know it will make things easier. They are our friends after all." Deidara pleaded.

Itachi nodded. Deidara was right it wasn't fair to keep something this huge from their friends. Deidara turned to Kakuzu and Hidan and began to explain about the notes and Sasori. He then moved onto telling Itachi his secret and then he finished by telling them about the attack in the woods. Kakuzu and Hidan both looked at Deidara incredulously.

Deidara studied their faces and he could see them struggling to believe what he said. "If I were lying to you or making this up why do you think Itachi is so scared and why he is having nightmares, un?" Deidara asked. Kakuzu looked at Itachi and thought for a moment. Nothing rattled that boy, so whatever was going on had to be bad.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense but Itachi is pretty messed up and nothing ever messes him up. So I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Kakuzu said. Deidara nodded. Hidan stayed quiet which was completely out of character. He didn't utter a curse word either and that was a shock to the whole table.

Kakuzu put his arm around the silver haired teen and squeezed his shoulder. Hidan looked at Deidara. "If this is real then this is bad. We have vampires running amuck out there and then we have Sasori who is dating our friend and we are supposed to trust him and the other "good" ones?" Hidan asked making the quotations.

"I know it is a lot to deal with and take in, un. I just wanted you guys to be a part of this so we don't have to sneak around or lie to anyone. It felt wrong not telling you, un." Deidara said as he looked down at the table. Deidara's cell phone rang a moment later. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

Sasori's name showed up on the screen. Deidara flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hey, un. What's up?" Deidara asked in his happy chirpy voice. He was so glad to hear from Sasori. He missed him at school. "Hey Dei. Is Itachi at school with you?" Sasori asked calmly.

"Yeah why, un?" Deidara asked with a frown.

"Don't tell him or Kisame this yet but Itachi is in danger. The vampires who attacked him and Kisame in the woods are hunting him. They want him, badly." Sasori said tightly. Deidara's eyes widened and he immediately looked at Itachi who was dozing on Kisame's shoulder. But Kisame saw the look. Deidara looked away immediately.

"Okay, un. What do you want me to do?" Deidara asked trying to sound calmer than he felt. "Keep Itachi close at all times. Make sure that Kisame or someone is with him. We are going to try to take these guys out before they get anywhere near Itachi again. I can't guarantee anything. Stay out of the woods and don't go anywhere alone." Sasori said firmly.

Deidara swallowed hard. "Okay, un. I can do that. Can I come see you after school?" Deidara asked trying to sound casual. Sasori laughed to lighten the mood. "Yeah just try to be safe when you do it." Sasori said. Deidara smiled. "Okay, un. I love you." Deidara said and blushed. "I love you too." Sasori said and hung up the phone.

Kisame eyed Deidara so much that Deidara thought he might have a nervous breakdown. He tried to look away from him only to feel his eyes bore into him. Deidara got up and took his tray to the trash and walked out of the cafeteria. He stepped outside to get some air as he thought about how he was supposed to keep this from Kisame and Itachi. He had no idea how he could.

A moment later Kisame came out with Itachi leaning against him heavily. He picked Itachi up and carried him to his car. He placed him in the front seat and reclined it. He shut the door and walked back to Deidara. "Tell me what is up. I saw the way you looked at Itachi, is something going on?" Kisame asked. His hulking 6'7 height made him appear menacing to Deidara.

"Un, Sasori said that the vampires who attacked you two in the woods are after Itachi." Deidara said looking at the ground. He could feel the anger radiating from Kisame's form. "Why do they want him?" Kisame asked in a tight voice. Deidara looked up and sighed. He shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, un." He looked to the ground sadly. He somehow felt this was his fault.

Maybe if he hadn't told Itachi about it then things would be fine or maybe if he had never moved here to begin with. But now it didn't matter. The damage was done and he couldn't change it no matter what he did. He felt awful for Itachi and yet he was helpless. He knew that Sasori and The other vampires were on it but he couldn't help but wonder if they were able to stop it.

Kisame reached out and put his hand on Deidara's shoulder. "Hey, this isn't your fault. I am going to take Itachi to my house so he can get some sleep. I will watch out for him. Nothing will happen to him on my watch." Kisame said with conviction. Deidara smiled softly and nodded. Itachi was in great hands. Kisame turned and walked to his car he climbed in and started the engine.

He looked over to Itachi and every bit of love and adoration came pouring out of him. He would die before anyone touched his angel. Hell would turn to ice and the waters of the seas would boil before he allowed anything bad to happen to his love his life his world. He kissed Itachi's cheek and drove to his house.

He carried the sleeping raven in and laid him on his bed. He undressed Itachi down to his boxers and then himself down to his jeans only. He wrapped his arms around Itachi and held on to his lover for dear life. He would be the one now to lose sleep if that is what it took to keep his angel safe. He made a vow to himself that no matter what he and Itachi would be together forever and no one human or vampire would ever tear them apart.

Sasori and the rest of the vampires sat at the table. Pein was steamed about the mentor wanting to take an innocent boys life for his own amusement. Pein had smelled Itachi's blood himself and yes it was intoxicating. Yet so was Deidara's or even Kisame's for that matter. Pein was thinking it had more to do with just Itachi's blood that got this guy all worked up. He and the vampires were working out a battle strategy to stop the others in their tracks.


	19. Chapter 18

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 18

Sasori stood outside of the school entrance. He waited for Deidara and his friends to emerge from the building. He stared off into the trees and houses. His eyes trailed lazily over the scenery. He trained his eyes on a spot of trees a ways behind the houses and there sitting in the trees was the kid who had delivered the message for his mentor. Sasori's fists clenched in anger.

He watched Sasori with a glint in his eye. Sasori took off like a flash and reached the kid. He struck his hand out in anger and ripped the kid from the branch. He reared his hand back and struck out into the kid's chest burying his fingers into the organs and wrapping his hand around the kid's heart. Blood ran from the kid's mouth as he smiled.

"It worked like a charm." The kid said as he fell to the ground. Sasori's hand held the kid's still beating heart as it pumped its last pump. He crushed the organ in his hand and threw it to the ground. He looked at the kid for a moment going over the kid's final words. "_It worked like a charm."_ Realization set in as Sasori turned and fled back to the school.

Upon reaching the school he could see Deidara looking around with tears in his eyes. "Deidara what's wrong?" He asked the shaky blonde. Deidara threw his arms out and wrapped them around Sasori's neck. "Itachi's gone, un." Deidara whimpered. Sasori glared and tightened his arms around the blonde.

Kakuzu and Hidan came out of the building with Kisame on their shoulders. He was beat up and had blood running out of his nose and his lip. His arm was wrapped in a sweatshirt that was now soaked with blood. He wheezed with every breath and he could hardly stand up. Sasori was even more pissed than before.

"We need to take him to the hospital." Hidan said holding Kisame up as best he could under the extreme weight. Kakuzu was having an easier time because he was tall and built, therefore he wasn't even hindered. Sasori shook his head. "We can't take him to the hospital. They ask questions. We will take him to my house. Pein will be able to help him." Sasori said.

Kakuzu and Hidan both nodded. They helped Kisame to his car and Kakuzu climbed into the driver's seat. Hidan helped Kisame lay down on the back seat before climbing in the front with Kakuzu. Hidan kept his eyes trained on Kisame the whole time, worry apparent in his features for his friend.

Sasori and Deidara climbed into Sasori's car and lead the way to the vampires' home. Sasori drove the short gravel road with skill and ease as Kakuzu followed. They pulled up in front of the house and Kakuzu and Hidan pulled Kisame from the back seat. The blue skinned teen whimpered in pain as he was shifted.

Once inside they laid him on the couch and Pein and Konan appeared instantly. Pein examined the injured teen and assessed the damage. Kisame had two broken ribs which was hindering his breathing and a nasty deep cut in his shoulder that took a few stitches. He had a slight concussion and he was a little disoriented from a blow to his head.

Konan brought him some water and Kakuzu supplied him with some pain killers he used for his activities with Hidan who always seemed to have a little trouble walking afterward. Kisame tried to stay awake as Konan coaxed the teen to focus. He growled low as he was continuously badgered to stay awake. Konan placed a hand lightly on Kisame's arm.

He finally was able to focus enough to look at her. She smiled sadly at him. Knowing that when he was able to focus totally the loss of his boyfriend was going to take its toll. His face relaxed as he tried to stay focused on her face. Kakuzu and Hidan sat at the table with Deidara and Sasori. Deidara had his head on Sasori's shoulder as he wept.

Kakuzu and Hidan were sullen and Tobi and Zetsu stood off to the side taking in the scene. Tobi sighed in depression. These kids didn't deserve this. Yet here they were mourning the probable loss of a friend and feeling sympathy for the other who took a beating to protect his lover from vampires. Zetsu reached out and rubbed Tobi's shoulder. Tobi laid his hand over Zetsu's.

Konan finally left Kisame alone to rest a little. Pein cleaned up the mess of bandages and called a meeting in the kitchen with the vampires. He looked at Sasori expectantly and left the room. Sasori leaned down to whisper to Deidara. "Pein wants me in the kitchen. We are going to discuss what to do about Itachi." He said softly.

Deidara lifted his head and in determination he nodded. "Find a way to save him, un. Bring Itachi back." He said in a cracked voice filled with sorrow. Sasori kissed the top of Deidara's head and left the room. He walked into the kitchen to see the family gathered at the table. He took a seat and listened as Pein began to talk.

"We need to do surveillance first. We need to know what we will be up against. Then we need to know how to get to Itachi without dying in the process." Pein said. Everyone nodded. "I want Konan, Zetsu and Tobi out looking for their hiding place. Sasori and I will be taking care of the weapons and the kids here. Go now and be careful." Pein said.

Konan, Zetsu and Tobi nodded and left without hesitation. Pein and Sasori got up and went back into the living room and Sasori walked over to Deidara. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. "We need to take you guys home." Sasori said. Deidara jumped to his feet. "But what about Itachi, un?" Deidara asked in a panic.

"We are looking for the place they took him too and once we find it we are going in to get him. It will be a bloodbath and we don't want to worry about you guys getting hurt or worse. So you will go home and stay there until we tell you its safe." Sasori said a little firmer than intended. Deidara nodded and bowed his head. Sasori hugged him and whispered "I love you" into his ear. Deidara smiled and said it back.

Kakuzu and Hidan got Kisame and headed back out the door. They all got into Kisame's car as Sasori put Deidara into the passenger seat of his. They pulled out and headed back down the gravel road. The tension in both cars was at an all time high. Kisame was just coming out of his unfocused state. He realized they were headed down the gravel road away from the vampires' house.

"Where are we going?" He asked from the back seat. His head ached and his shoulder stung. Not to mention the two broken ribs hurt like a mother fucker. "We are going to your place. They are going to find Itachi and bring him home and we need to just sit tight." Kakuzu said. Kisame scowled. "Yeah its easy for them to say." Kisame said darkly.

They pulled into Kisame's drive way and Kakuzu and Hidan helped Kisame into the house into his room to his bed. He lay down and relaxed the best he could. Sasori walked into the house with Deidara. He held the blonde against him for a little bit trying to find the strength to leave him and Deidara was trying to find the courage to let him go. Unknown to all of them that Kisame had crawled out of his bedroom window and stowed away in the backseat of Sasori's car on the floor.


	20. Chapter 19

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 19

Sasori pulled back into the drive of his house and got out. He walked into the house and met up with Pein. They began discussing strategy as the front door opened. Konan Zetsu and Tobi appeared. "We have located their where abouts. They are hiding out in an old abandoned mill that has been closed for ages." Zetsu said.

Pein thought for a moment. It was a pretty good place to hide if you didn't want anyone to know. The only problem is that vampires can usually find you anyway. Pein nodded. He figured they had to be hiding in a building somewhere. They gathered their gear and headed out the door.

They walked to Pein's Excursion and drove out of the drive and down a street that no one hardly ever used anymore. Once out of sight, Kisame slipped back out of the back hallway to Sasori's car. He slid behind the wheel and jimmied the ignition, something his uncle had taught him once before being shipped off to prison.

The car started and he thanked his lucky stars. Now off to the old abandoned mill to get his lover back. 'Hold on Itachi I am coming' he thought as he pulled out of the drive and turned down the deserted street. He had no idea what he was going to do when he got there but he was surely going to put up a hell of a fight if anyone tried to stop him from getting to Itachi.

Deidara stretched and got up from the couch. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. Carrying the soda down the hall he slowly opened the door to Kisame's room. He looked around for the teen seeing that the bed was empty. He frowned. Where was Kisame? He turned and walked back to the living room to Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Either of you seen Kisame?" He asked confused. Kakuzu and Hidan looked at him as though he were dumb. "He's in his room, blondie." Hidan said mockingly. "No he isn't. I just checked and he isn't in there, un." Deidara said shaking his head back and forth. Kakuzu was the first to gasp and stand up.

"He has gone to find Itachi." He said his eyes wide with fear. The other two boys looked at him a little skeptical. "How? He wouldn't even know where to look." Hidan said. "NO but Sasori would, un." Deidara said putting together what must have occurred when they weren't looking. "He stowed away in Sasori's car, un." Deidara said looking as though he might pass out from fear.

Kakuzu immediately headed out to Kisame's car. Hidan and Deidara were hot on his tail. They climbed in the car and drove back to the vampire's house. They jumped out and ran inside looking around for anyone. The house was empty and no one could tell them where they might have gone. Hidan walked out to the driveway and Deidara followed.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked as Hidan began walking the driveway's length. He held up a finger to tell Deidara to hold on a minute. He reached the end of the driveway and then looked up the street. He turned and walked back towards the house where Kakuzu was now standing in the drive. Kakuzu gave him a curious look.

"They made a left on the street. Now tell me what is left on that street passed this point. Kakuzu thought for a second. "There isn't anything out there, except the old abandoned mill and a few shacks that are falling apart." He said. Then his eyes widened. "The mill." That is where they went." Kakuzu said. Hidan nodded and they began walking to Kisame's car once more.

Kakuzu drove a little faster than the speed limit but made sure to stay within a safe speed. Deidara was so tense he was holding onto the back seat as though he were afraid they might actually crash. The truth was he was downright worried about Kisame. He was scared to death for Itachi and he wasn't sure what Kisame was going to do but he knew it wasn't safe for any of them to be there.

Kakuzu caught sight of Sasori's car parked along side the road leading to the mill. When he pulled up next to it he could see it was empty. He looked up at the road and figured that the car had been parked here to stay hidden. Following suit he parked in front of it and cut the engine. The field around the mill was high with weeds and easy to hide in as long as you stayed crouched.

Getting off of the road, the three set out through the field making their way to the mill. It was slow going but it didn't make any sense to get caught and killed. They neared the back of the mill and kept their backs to one of the buildings. They knew they would have to stay out of sight if they were ever going to find Kisame.

Sasori, Pein, Zetsu and Tobi crouched down as they took different directions in the mill. Konan had stayed at the first point up on a roof of a building to watch everything. The four other vampires moved swiftly and gracefully from place to place. They hadn't spotted the outsider vamps yet but they knew they were around.

Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan could see the vampires moving around. Deidara caught sight of Sasori as the vampire moved up the side of a building and into the rafters of one of the smaller buildings. Pein and Zetsu spread out and moved to other parts of the mill trying to get the perfect view of the entrances and exits of the buildings. The mill had one main building that stood at least five stories high.

Itachi was in the main building, that was a given. Now all they could do was figure out how to get into the building without someone dying. Tobi climbed up on a pile of old wood and lay low. Zetsu stepped up into a brace of the main building and began searching for a way in. Pein was on the opposite side trying to figure out where the vamps were located. Knowing was half the battle.

Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu watched as the vampires positioned themselves. They only hoped that they wouldn't be spotted. There was no sign of Kisame anywhere but something told Kakuzu that he was there somewhere. Zetsu moved to a window close to the ground. He lay down and looked through it. It was an old boiler room, good place to hide while sneaking around.

He opened it carefully and quietly. Slipping inside he dropped to the ground. He moved around the area and took note that the room was completely deserted. He crawled back out the window and slipped around the side to find Pein. Pein followed him to the window. He stopped and eyed the building Konan was on. The only problem was that Konan was no longer on the building.

He would have panicked if it had been anyone but her but he figured she had her reasons for leaving. He turned and caught Sasori's eye. Sasori nodded as he moved to the main building and began to scale the side to the roof. Tobi followed suit. Two from above and two from below would be a perfect element for surprise if only Kisame hadn't burst through the front door of the mill and ran screaming at the outsider vamps to return Itachi.

The four vampires cringed and then groaned. This just went very badly. Konan dropped to the ground and stood with her hands on her hips. "What are you three doing here?" She asked angrily. Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan spun around to face her. They all looked at each other guiltily. "We were looking for Kisame, un." Deidara said quickly.

"Kisame? You mean he is here?" She asked in shock. They nodded and bowed their heads. They didn't get any time to explain as they heard the doors to the mill being yanked open and Kisame holler all the way through the building. All heads turned toward the building as fear raced through the teens and anxiousness ran through the vampires.

"Stay here and out of sight." Konan ordered as she turned and ran for the main entrance. She needed to stop Kisame from making a big mistake. Not that he hadn't already. In the room that Itachi was held in the vampires were jumping to their feet. He frowned as he wondered what had gotten their attention. He moved on the bed and his arm began to throb. The one they called the Mentor had put a tube into his arm and was drinking his blood slowly.

Itachi felt nauseated and his head hurt. He wanted to go home and he wanted to be with Kisame. He closed his eyes as a tear threatened to spill. That was until he heard a shout coming from somewhere close. It sounded like Kisame but he was sure he was just delusional. The loss of blood had made him weak and crazy he was sure.

The vampires in the room except for the mentor rushed out of the room. They descended on the voice that continued to shout from below. Konan was moving as fast as she could but it was still too slow for her taste. She reached the third floor just as the descending vampires did. In one fluid swipe Kisame was sent reeling down the stairs by a heavy blow. Konan caught him just barely before he took another header down another flight of stairs.

She braced herself for what was coming and the vampires moved in on her. She bared her claws and readied her teeth. This was going to be brutal. Pein and Zetsu moved as fast as they could. They too had been moving up to stop Kisame and now realized that Konan was the one in need of help. They reached the third floor landing just as Konan engaged in battle with one of the five vampires adorning the stairs.

Tobi and Sasori moved down to the fifth floor windows. Opening one of them they climbed inside quietly. Sasori stood trying to figure out which room would most likely be the Mentor's hiding place. Tobi too was assessing the rooms. He pointed to a door and Sasori nodded. They moved together down the hall and took a moment to gather their wits. Sasori kicked open the door and the Mentor stood up snarling at the intruders.

Neither took their eyes off of the Mentor as he made a growling sound that came from deep within. Sasori snarled back and Tobi took his stance. The Mentor came at them and they were ready. They dodged his blow and Sasori kicked at him as Tobi caught him in the cheek with his fingernails. The Mentor jumped back to start again. Sasori and Tobi readied themselves again.

On the stairs Pein and Zetsu were fighting four of the five while Konan battled one. Kisame had gotten his senses back and began crawling through the vampires still determined to get to Itachi. His broken ribs and his shoulder hurt like a mother but the newest injury from the blow to his chest was just as bad.

He finally made his way passed the vampires and headed up the stairs again. It took him forever to reach the fifth floor but he finally did. The sounds of a battle going on in a room drew his attention. He made his way down the hall and into the room. Sasori and Tobi were engaged in a brutal battle with the Mentor. Kisame looked around and noticed Itachi lying tied to the bed with a tube in his arm.

He rushed to Itachi's side and untied the binds. He carefully pulled the tube from Itachi's wrist and wrapped it in a piece of his shirt. He picked up Itachi and headed out of the room. Itachi woke to find Kisame holding him and he began to sob hysterically. "I thought you were gone forever and that I was never going to see you again." He cried into Kisame's shirt.

Kisame kissed the top of Itachi's hair. "That will never happen angel. It is you and me forever. Nothing will ever stop us from being together." He said softly. He walked down to the forth floor and was about to make the trip to the third when out of no where he was slammed against the wall and Itachi was yanked from him. He looked shocked into the eyes of the Mentor.

The Mentor smirked evilly and grabbed Kisame by the shirt. He yanked him forward and threw Kisame across the room and out through a window off the fourth floor. The shattering of glass was the last thing Itachi heard before he passed out from the loss of blood and fear.


	21. Chapter 20

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 20

Sasori opened his eyes. He looked around wondering what the hell had happened. One minute he and Tobi were getting ready to attack and the next there was a blinding gray flash. The room had spun a little and he had seen the inside of his eyelids.

Vampires don't breathe so the only thing that he could think of was that it had to be some Neurological interceptor, causing everything to shut down temporarily. Whatever it was he now had a ringing in his ears. He looked over to where Tobi lay.

Tobi too was sitting up with a confused look. He looked at Sasori and shook his head trying to make the ringing stop. They both stood up a little off balance as they turned to make their way out of the room. In the hallway they could hear the fight still ensuing on the stairs.

They flew down to the fourth floor and noticed droplets of blood that led down the staircase. They followed the trail and came upon the Mentor who once again had Itachi in binds. It was the binds around his wrists that were causing the droplets of blood. They were opening the wounds up and causing them to bleed harder.

Sasori flung a kick at the Mentor's back. The Mentor flew against the wall on the opposite side of them. He turned and hissed again at Sasori and Tobi as they advanced upon him. Sasori moved closer to the Mentor trying to make him drop his guard.

"Tobi, get Itachi out of here. I can handle him." Sasori said through gritted teeth. Tobi stood looking at Sasori as though he had lost his mind. They had just been knocked unconscious by some object that the Mentor was privy to. He obeyed the command but with ill ease.

He picked up Itachi and headed down the stairs to the third floor. Itachi was in and out of unconsciousness and he kept mumbling Kisame's name. Tobi kept trying to reassure the teen but his attempts were becoming futile. He was just lying to ease the kids torment.

Outside on the ground Kisame lay bleeding from every possible orifice. Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu had run to his side the moment he had hit the ground. Blood ran from his mouth, ears and nose. His head was bleeding heavily and his back was obviously broken. He could no longer feel his legs and he was sure he was lying on an iceberg, for his fingers had turned to ice.

Deidara cried as Hidan tried to hold onto his tears. Kakuzu stayed strong telling Kisame all would be okay. It didn't take a genius to know that Kisame was dying. Kakuzu just didn't have the heart to say so out loud. Kisame closed his eyes and Deidara called his name. Kisame opened his eyes and tried to smile at the blonde.

"I want to see Itachi." Kisame said. Kakuzu looked at the building and sighed. Deidara jumped to his feet and ran for the building. Hidan cursed and ran after the blonde. "I want to see Itachi." Kisame repeated. "Okay Kisame, Itachi is coming. Just relax." Kakuzu said soothingly.

Kisame smiled brokenly. He waited calmly while his friends went to get Itachi for him. Inside Tobi had made it to the fight on the stairs. This was not going to work. He had to get around them somehow. Deidara and Hidan ran into the mill and up the stairs where the noise was coming from.

At the bottom of the stairs it became clear to the teens that they needed to stay back or get killed. Deidara shouted up to the other vampires. "Where is Itachi, un?" Deidara called. Konan turned to look at Deidara. "I don't know but you need to get out of here." She shouted.

"Kisame is….dy…dy…dying, un." Deidara said shakily. Konan's eyes went wide as the news sank in. "Oh dear god." She said as she turned to kill her opponent. The vampire finally went down and she moved up the stairs. "We need to find Itachi and Now." She yelled.

Tobi yelled down to her. "I have him." He said climbing over the rail and dropping through the stairs onto the lower stair case below the fight. Itachi moaned in pain as his wrists were jarred. Deidara and Hidan turned to face Tobi. They motioned for him to follow and to do it fast.

He rushed out of the building carrying Itachi and rushed to Kisame's side. Itachi was more awake as the adrenaline rushed through him. He dropped to the ground next to Kisame. His eyes went wide and then filled with tears. "Oh Kisame! What have you done?" He asked hysterically.

Kisame coughed and blood spurted from his mouth. "I wanted to save you. I promised I would always save you." He said breathlessly. He smiled and tried to lift his hand to Itachi's face. His severed spinal cord stopped him from moving at all.

A loud noise like an explosion came from inside and all heads turned to see what was happening. A fire burst through the top of the windows on the fifth and fourth floors. Deidara jumped up and was about o run towards the mill. Kakuzu stopped him and he fought him shouting Sasori's name.

Itachi began to panic as Kisame began to slip further away. "Turn him!" He shouted at Tobi. Tobi recoiled from the request. "What? No, I can't. I don't have the necessary skills for it." He said in a shocked tone. Itachi held Kisame's hand and began shouting at Tobi to turn him. Even though Tobi had just told him he couldn't Itachi continued to shout and beg.

A window exploded and fire leapt from it in licking flames shooting towards the sky. A moment later a figure plummeted through the window and onto the ground landing on their feet. Sasori turned to face the group.

Deidara ran to him and Sasori grabbed the blonde who was now in hysterical tears himself. He looked over to the scene before him and cursed. He walked over to the group as Tobi was once again explaining to Itachi that he would if he could but that he wouldn't succeed.

Sasori closed his eyes. This was going against everything he believed. He took off his jacket and he placed it under Kisame's head. He looked at Itachi who was hysterically talking and crying at the same time. Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi and held him tight.

Itachi refused to let go of Kisame's hand and he refused to give up the notion that he be turned. "Itachi, listen to me. I am going to do it. You have to understand that once he is changed he is going to be different." Sasori said. Itachi nodded like a bobble head whose head was about to fall off.

"He will need to be with us for a while after so we can help him with the transition. He will be confused and angry at times and he will need patience and guidance." Sasori said. Itachi bit his lip. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't care, just save him. Please?" Itachi begged.

Sasori nodded. He leaned down and extracted his fangs. Kisame was now unconscious and his heart was so slow it barely beat at all. Sasori sank his fangs in in one quick motion. He pulled back and cut his wrist. He opened Kisame's mouth and allowed blood to run into the dying teen's mouth.

Sasori sat back and watched as the color left Kisame's cheeks for good. He could hear the heart beat as it beat one last time. Itachi held onto Kisame's hand and Sasori looked at him for a long moment before he pulled it free of Itachi's grasp.

"Deidara, take Itachi home. I will call you later." He said. Itachi began to fight against Deidara. Sasori reached out and put his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "It is better if when he comes too that you aren't here. As I said it will be difficult for him and he will need time to come to terms." Sasori said sternly.

Itachi gave up and leaned heavily against Deidara. Zetsu was the first to Emerge from the building and see the teens all standing there minus Kisame. He looked at Tobi's solemn face and he bowed his head in sorrow. He looked at Kisame and he could see the bite marks. He looked to Sasori and placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew what it had cost Sasori to do this.

Deidara led Itachi to Kisame's car. He put him in the back seat with him as Kakuzu and Hidan climbed in the front seat. They drove to Kisame's house and walked inside feeling humbled. Deidara cleaned Itachi's wrists while Kakuzu stitched them up. They gave him some orange juice to help boost his blood back up but he barely drank any.

The tears continued to run and the lost look remained on his face. He knew that Kisame would be okay because Sasori had said so. What he was most worried about was would Kisame still love him or would he leave him? He lay down on Kisame's bed and cried himself to sleep.

Deidara sat on the couch thinking he should call his dad and tell him he was staying with friends. He called Itachi's mom and asked her if he could stay with her. She was all to happy to let him and he thanked her. The three of them sat in the living room for hours waiting for the phone to ring.

It was Konan who called and told Deidara it was done. "How is Kisame?" He asked. "He's a little disconnected. He woke up and was a little lost. We are helping him to cope with it. How is Itachi?" She asked. "He's asleep but he is scared and lost without Kisame." Deidara said.

"Well I have a feeling he won't be without him for too long. The first thing Kisame asked when he woke was where is Itachi? He is still the most important part of Kisame's life." She said softly. Deidara smiled with relief. There was going to be a rainbow at the end of this awful storm after all.


	22. Chapter 21

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 21

Itachi lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been reluctant to go home from Kisame's house for the fear that Kisame would come home and he wouldn't be there to see him. Sasori said that he would call as soon as Kisame was feeling up to seeing him. Itachi wondered when that would be. It had been three days since Kisame had been turned and Itachi was going out of his mind.

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. He needed to see Kisame and he needed to know if Kisame still felt the same about him. He knew things would be different but Kisame had said that nothing, not even death would separate them. His phone rang and he snatched it off the bedside table. "Hello?" He asked anxiously.

His enthusiasm died as soon as he heard Deidara in the other end. "I was calling to see how you were, un." Deidara said carefully. He knew his friend was in a fragile state. Itachi had came to school but looked as if he would rather be anywhere else. Deidara had seen the tiredness and the worry etched in every line of the Uchiha's face. "I'm hanging in there but I don't know how much longer I can stand this. I have to see him." Itachi said darkly.

"I know, un. We just have to have faith that Sasori knows what he is doing. He will call you soon, un." Deidara said reassuringly. Itachi sighed. He knew they were all just trying to help. They wanted to make sure nothing went wrong when the two of them did see each other. Itachi changed his tone to one of determination. "You're right. He will call soon. Thanks for calling and asking about me, Deidara." Itachi said.

"You are welcome, un. What are friends for?" He asked. They never said goodbye they just hung up. Itachi pocketed his phone and put on his jacket. He had to go to Kisame's even if his blue shark-like boyfriend wasn't there he had to leave him a note or something. He couldn't just stay here and wait anymore. He walked out the door and down the stairs. "Tell mom that I am staying at Deidara's for dinner." Itachi said to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave him a small shrug and went back to watching TV. Itachi walked out the front door and ran the four blocks to Kisame's house. He pulled the key off from under the mat and unlocked the door. He placed the key on the counter and walked around the house. It smelled of Kisame and it made him feel instantly better. He wanted nothing more than to see his love but this was better than nothing at all.

He wandered from room to room as memories flooded his mind. The first time he and Kisame had kissed had been right here in Kisame's kitchen. They had been doing the dishes together and gotten in each others way. Kisame had reached around him to open the cupboard and it had brought their faces closer than they had ever been. Kisame had made the first move and Itachi had followed right behind.

Itachi shook his head. He needed to get out of this room before he burst into tears. He walked into the living room and stopped by the loveseat where he and Kisame always kicked back, him on Kisame's lap usually to watch movies. The loneliness began to crush him as his chest constricted badly. He almost felt like throwing up. He walked down the hall to the bathroom to throw some cold water on his face.

He turned on the sink and let the water run over his fingers. He looked in the mirror at the face that he no longer recognized. He had dark circles under his eyes and the rest of his face was paler than it normally was. He had lost a little weight since the first attack and a lot of sleep. He looked away unable to maintain the gaze. His eyes fell on the shower and then another memory came at him. It was the first time he and Kisame had showered together.

He had felt so shy. Kisame had coaxed him into the shower and into his arms where he tried so hard not to blush. They hadn't even slept together by then and it was so hard for him to feel comfortable with his boyfriend beside him who didn't even know him intimately yet. He smiled at the memory and then the sadness came again only harder this time. He turned and sat on the toilet lid and let the tears cascade down his face.

He put his hands over his face and wept uncontrollably. His sobs echoed off the bathroom wall and he drowned out one sob with another. He felt so lost and alone. Never since he and Kisame had started dating did he ever think he would be alone again. The reality hit him like a punch in the stomach and he sobbed harder. He leaned forward feeling on the verge of passing out as two strong arms wrapped around him and picked him up.

He buried his face in the shoulder that was offered and allowed whoever it was to carry him into the bedroom and lay him on the bed. They crawled up behind him and held him tight against them. When the sobs subsided where he could see straight and take a breath he looked down at the hands that were holding his torso. Blue skin caught his eye. He rolled over quickly to look into Kisame's eyes. He lay down facing his lover and just stared into those eyes.

Kisame stared back and time seemed to stop. Itachi sniffled as fresh tears began to run down his cheeks. He reached his hand out and touched Kisame's cheek. It was cold as ice but still felt like him. Itachi shuddered with emotion. He tried to find the words but words wouldn't come as he lay there touching Kisame's cheek. Kisame smiled at Itachi and placed his hand over Itachi's. He rubbed Itachi's fingers and soothed Itachi by moving closer to him.

"Why so many tears, Angel?" Kisame asked softly. Itachi smiled. Kisame had called him Angel which meant he hadn't forgotten that he loved Itachi. "I was so scared for you. I was scared you would die and then when you were turned I was afraid you wouldn't love me the same or at all." Itachi said looking at Kisame's chest instead of his face. Kisame tightened his grip on Itachi's hand. "Never Angel. Never will I ever stop loving you. I wouldn't even know how too." Kisame said firmly.

Itachi burst into tears again and leaned forward to hug Kisame. Kisame gathered Itachi in his arms and held him against him. Itachi cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He was so exhausted and he wanted to sleep but he wouldn't take his eyes off of Kisame. He couldn't lose him even if for a moment. Kisame rubbed Itachi's back and played with his hair as he always did. Itachi fought off sleep as long as he could. It seemed that exhaustion was against him though and he drifted into a light sleep.

Kisame lay watching him sleep for about two hours. He was surprised at how easy it was for him to be this close to Itachi and not feel any anxiety. He felt as he always did. He felt love and adoration for his raven. Itachi twitched in his sleep and began to fidget. A nightmare was working on his subconscious mind and he was a moment away from screaming in terror. The scream never came as Kisame shook Itachi awake. Itachi looked at Kisame for a moment in confusion.

He smiled as realization came back to him. He cuddled close to Kisame and yawned. Kisame smiled and kissed Itachi's cheek. Itachi looked up to Kisame and pouted. Kisame grinned as he kissed Itachi's lips instead. Itachi sighed in contentment. Kisame was about o deepen the kiss when Sasori barged into the room with Deidara in tow. Itachi frowned and buried his face in Kisame's chest as Kisame growled a low throaty growl.

"You ever hear of knocking? What if we had been doing something else besides kissing?" Kisame ranted. Sasori kept the same cool calm look on his face as always. "I apologize. We were worried about you. You left without telling us you were leaving. It isn't safe for you to be out right now." Sasori said as a matter of fact. Itachi looked at Kisame in a worried gesture. He wasn't ready to be away from Kisame yet.

Deidara sensed Itachi's apprehension and pulled Sasori into the living room. "Why can't Kisame stay here and be with Itachi if someone keeps an eye on him un?" Deidara asked. Sasori gave him an 'I think I know where you are going with this look.' "Deidara are you suggesting that I stay here with Kisame while he adjusts? That is an awful idea." Sasori said. Deidara pouted as he looked at the floor. "Why un? I know it would work. You would be here to make sure nothing happens and I can see you whenever I want to." Deidara said batting his eyelashes at Sasori.

Sasori would have laughed if he wasn't being sucked in. He growled low in his throat and sighed. "Fine. I will stay here to watch him but not for long. It usually only takes about two weeks for a vampire to fall into a routine. I will take him with me to hunt and show him the ropes from here but I still don't think those two should be together right now." Sasori said. He shook his head and smiled at Deidara. That damn blonde would be the death of him.

"I think that is a great idea." Kisame said coming out of the bedroom leading Itachi. Kisame sat on the loveseat as Itachi crawled into his lap. "I won't let anyone separate me and Itachi. I know you think I'm not ready to be with him but you don't know me very well." Kisame said firmly. Itachi clung to Kisame as if his life depended on it. Kisame too had his arms wrapped securely around Itachi and it would take a miracle to get them apart.

Deidara smiled at Kisame's conviction. Sasori sighed again and hugged Deidara. He imagined that he would do the same. Itachi fell asleep sometime around midnight while Sasori and Kisame talked. Deidara crashed on the couch not much later. Kisame was tempted to put Itachi in his bed but he knew he would never be able to leave him and Itachi would never allow it. He was content holding his Angel right here no matter how stiff Itachi's neck would be in the morning.

Deidara was clinging to Sasori's leg as if he were glued to it himself so therefore moving the blonde was also out of the question. Sasori however didn't mind. He was finding that he felt as Kisame did. He wanted to be close to Deidara all the time and now he had his chance for the next couple of weeks. He smiled at Kisame in a knowing manner. Kisame smiled back and nodded. This next two weeks was going to be a transition for everyone involved.


	23. Chapter 22

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 22

It had been three days since Kisame had come back to his house to find Itachi crying uncontrollably in the bathroom. So far he had been doing well. He hadn't had any urges to take a bite out of his lover's neck yet. He was relieved. Sasori had been keeping a watchful eye on him and he was beginning to think it was a bit too watchful.

He and Itachi had very little time alone. He was glad to be able to just be next to his angel. Pein and Konan and Sasori had been adamant about letting him step out the door for a brief second. He had taken a moment when he felt a slight unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. One that said Itachi needed him.

He didn't regret his decision and he wouldn't regret it later. He lay looking at Itachi who lay sound asleep next to him. He had to convince Sasori to let him take Itachi into his room and get some comfortable sleep. He himself was finding it hard to get used to sleeping again. His body was electrified with energy and excitement all the time.

He was content to just watch Itachi sleep. He took in every feature on Itachi's face. The midnight black locks of silky hair lay softly against the pillow like the wings of a raven. The pale skin of his face was like porcelain. He traced a finger down Itachi's smooth skin and smiled. He ran his finger around his jaw line and down his neck.

His finger ran over the jugular. It stopped. The feeling of the jugular pulsing against his finger made him twitch. He stared at the side of Itachi's neck remembering the way Itachi had bled from his wrists. He closed his eyes as his fangs came out. He ran his tongue hungrily over them. Itachi's face entered his mind. The fear that was etched on it and the pain of the Mentor's torture.

An anger built up in Kisame. He opened his eyes and looked down at Itachi. Itachi's eyes were open and he was looking at Kisame in concern. Kisame balked. He hated the idea of Itachi seeing him this way. He turned his head away so Itachi wouldn't see his fangs. It was too late because Itachi already had.

He reached up and grabbed Kisame's face to turn it towards him. Kisame looked down while Itachi ogled his fangs. He looked up to Kisame's eyes and leaned out to kiss him. Kisame looked at Itachi in shock. He reached out and placed his hands on Itachi's shoulders to push him a way. Itachi smiled and pushed his way into Kisame's lap.

Kisame gave up and wrapped his arms around Itachi. Itachi was sitting facing Kisame in his lap and he reached up and pulled his shirt away from his neck. "If you want it, take it." Itachi said. Kisame leaned backwards in surprise and almost threw Itachi on the floor. Itachi kept a blank look on his face. "Itachi, why would you do that? Are you getting a kick out of messing with my head?" He asked angrily.

"I know you. I know you would never do it. I think you have to prove it to yourself though." He said quietly. Kisame blinked a few times trying to figure out how his boyfriend had assessed that. He loved Itachi's mind as well as his body. Itachi leaned forward and kissed Kisame again. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi.

It was slow and torturous for both of them but somehow they managed to make love before the night was out. It was slow and easy and Kisame was so worried he would lose control and hurt Itachi. Itachi was reckless with abandon and didn't care one way or another. Kisame finally gave in and let go when he felt confident enough to do so. Once he did it was the best sex they had ever had.

Sasori and Deidara lay on the bed in the spare room listening to the sounds of want and need being achieved. Deidara rolled over onto his side and gave Sasori a look. Sasori looked at Deidara at first in confusion. It finally dawned on him that Deidara was still expecting to do that with Sasori. Sasori buried his face in the pillow and hid.

Deidara laughed and pried the pillow off of Sasori's face. "Danna, when will we do that, un?" He asked with a pout. Sasori very nearly died from the look on Deidara's face. Sasori ran his fingers through Deidara's hair. "Soon. I will be ready soon. I need to make sure that I can control myself with you. You make me feel things I am not used to feeling and I want it to be perfect for you." He said softly. "For us, Danna." Deidara said firmly.

Sasori nodded. "For us." He repeated. Deidara crawled forward and laid on Sasori's chest. He yawned and closed his eyes. Sasori cradled him until he fell asleep. Sasori slipped out of bed and went into the living room. Kisame sat on the couch drinking a bag of blood. He needed one after being so extremely close to Itachi. Sasori nodded knowingly.

"These boys are going to be the death of us, I think." Sasori said. Kisame smiled widely. "I think you are right." He said finishing off the blood. "So how was it? You know being intimate with Itachi? Was it hard to be that close without wanting to rip him open?" Sasori asked. Kisame thought for a second. "Surprisingly, no. I expected it to be but it was easy. All I felt was protective and a little obsessive over him." He smiled toothily.

Sasori nodded. He had heard how much they needed each other. They were both a bit obsessive. He guessed he was probably a little over obsessive with Deidara too. He hadn't realized it until the warehouse incident. He had been worried constantly that something would happen to his blond. He was relieved when nothing did and yet he had to save another teen's life.

Itachi woke to an empty bed and he sat up looking around. His body was deliciously sore and he was going to have trouble walking for a while but he wouldn't trade this for anything. He got up and pulled the sheet from the bed. He wrapped it around his chest just under his arms and went in search of Kisame. He walked out into the living room and seen his boyfriend sitting on the couch. He stumbled forward from the sheet and the soreness and practically toppled into Kisame's lap.

"Couldn't sleep, Angel?" He asked pulling the smaller male into his lap and wrapping his arms securely around him. Itachi shook his head. "Not without you." He said tiredly. He laid his head on Kisame's shoulder and closed his eyes. Kisame beamed happily. He was still lucky even though things were different now, they were still pretty much the same. Sasori smiled at Kisame. He was happy for them. He was glad to see nothing had changed in their relationship.

Kisame smiled back as he cuddled Itachi to him. A moment later Deidara made his way out to the living room. He crawled into Sasori's lap and slept again. Sasori shook his head in disbelief. He had no idea how it had happened but he had spent centuries looking for his mate only to find he had to wait until Deidara moved to Roswell. He was pretty damn lucky himself. Another hour passed before they picked up the sleeping boys and carried them back to bed. Kisame lay down behind Itachi and for the first time since he had been turned, he slept peacefully.

The next day was a lazy one. No one felt much like doing anything except sleeping or watching TV. Kakuzu and Hidan finally came by. They hadn't seen Kisame since he had been turned and they were leery. He didn't blame them although Itachi was upset that they would treat a friend with mistrust. Hidan was the first to break the awkwardness. He walked up to Kisame and looked him over. He shrugged and threw his arms around Kisame's neck giving him a big hug. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and patted Kisame on the back.

Kisame was happy enough with the situation although Itachi was still throwing daggers at the two. Kisame had to continually remind him of the seriousness of the situation. Itachi only turned the daggers on Kisame. "It shouldn't matter. They have known you as long as I have, maybe longer. I don't get why you so easily forgave them." Itachi sat on the bed and glared at the floor. Kisame smiled and rubbed Itachi's back. He couldn't help but find the moment to be a little comical. It was first grade all over again. Itachi had also gotten them to like him back then. They had been standoffish do to his features.

He pulled Itachi onto his lap and held the stiff weasel against him. Within a moment of kissing his cheek and his neck Itachi finally loosened up and threw his arms around Kisame's neck. He sighed in frustration and let it all go. There would be time enough later to kill them with his glares. He kissed Kisame's neck and ran his fingers through the blue locks. Kisame kneaded Itachi's back and stomach molding the Uchiha to his hands. Itachi moaned in appreciation as Kisame captured his lips.

They kissed passionately and hungrily as the need grew. Kisame found that everything was intensified now. He was losing his mind. Itachi was already a high driven sexual being. He always felt desperate when he was with Kisame. Kisame sucked on Itachi's bottom lip and Itachi threw his head back as the fire within him ignited. Kisame's teeth slid across Itachi's lip cutting the skin and releasing a small burst of blood into Kisame's mouth.

Kisame shoved Itachi back as the blood began to tantalize him. Itachi stood up and watched Kisame as his eyes changed to a deeper shade of grey. His fangs came out and he turned away from Itachi trying to get control. Itachi went over and put his hand on Kisame's arm. Kisame shoved Itachi back away from him and Itachi flew to the floor. He gasped as his back connected with the wall. Sasori was there in a flash to see what was going on. Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan stood in the hallway watching in concern.

Kisame turned to look at Itachi on the floor and a look of pure shame washed over his face. He hadn't meant that to happen. He only wanted to protect his love. Itachi stood up with a glare. He walked forward and Sasori grabbed his arm to stop him. He yanked free of Sasori's hold. He walked across the room and slapped Kisame across the cheek. It didn't hurt like it should have being that he was no longer human. It stung in his heart. He had hurt his love and angered him.

Kisame reached out to grab Itachi. Itachi stood ridged in the center of the room. Kisame's fangs had retracted and his eyes had returned to normal. Itachi wiped the blood from his lip on his sleeve. "Everybody out. I need to talk to Kisame alone." Itachi said. He turned and shoved Sasori lightly out the door and closed it on everyone's intruding eyes.

He turned to Kisame. "DON'T you ever push me away again! If you are going to attack me then just do it. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure we are together. I am sick and tired of being shoved around by you and Sasori telling me when I can see you and everyone telling me to be patient. You are either with me or your not." Itachi said haughtily.

"Itachi, I don't want to hurt you. I would die if anything happened to you. As a matter of fact, I already did." Kisame said in a tortured voice. Itachi walked up to Kisame and kissed his lips. The taste of Itachi's blood was still there and the smell was delicious. "The only way you hurt me is by pushing me away. If you can't do this, then leave me now and never return. Just know that I won't be around if you ever figure out you can." Itachi said convincingly.

Kisame took Itachi into his arms and held him as all of his emotions crashed in on him. "I could never leave you. I could never live without you. I will be here with you forever." Kisame said firmly. Itachi looked into his eyes and smiled. "Good because I will never let you go anyway." He said and leaned into Kisame. Kisame kissed Itachi's cheek and then led him out of the bedroom back to the living room.

"Sorry about all that. We are fine. We just had a moment." Kisame said to the concerned onlookers. He sat on the loveseat and Itachi crawled into his lap as usual. Kisame rubbed Itachi's shoulders and conversations began to pick up again as everyone relaxed. Itachi finally fell asleep. Two hours later Kakuzu and Hidan were getting ready to go home. Hidan was complaining about going home to his family.

Kisame was the one to suggest that they stay the night. Deidara and Itachi were going back to school the next day so they could all go together. They all agreed it would be nice to stay and Kisame cooked for the humans while he and Sasori drank from blood bags. Normally they would eat from animals but Kisame was a new vampire and human blood helped the transition better. He was cutting the blood half and half every other time he fed. Before long he would take the leap and drink only animal blood. Until then this would have to do.


	24. Chapter 23

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 23

The two weeks that Sasori had agreed to stay at Kisame's proved to be enlightening. Kisame was a new vampire yet he could make love to Itachi and not feel like he was losing control. Sure he sucked the blood down afterward like there was no tomorrow but he had wonderful self control. Sasori was more and more sure that he could keep it together if it were him ad Deidara.

Now he and Deidara were lying on the floor in front of the TV and Hidan and Kakuzu occupied the couch behind them. Kisame and Itachi were on the loveseat in their usual position. The movie was just ending and Hidan and Kakuzu were getting up to go to Kakuzu's house for some much needed alone time. They had spent most of the two weeks at Kisame's and it had been just like old times.

Sasori took Kisame aside and told him of his and Deidara's plans to make love. He asked if Kisame felt up to having his back should something go wrong and he try to attack Deidara. Kisame was more than willing. He wished him luck and Sasori led Deidara into the bedroom. To Deidara this was just another night. To Sasori this was a step forward or possibly backwards in their relationship.

Sasori shut the door and turned to Deidara. He pulled the blonde into a heated kiss. Deidara moaned into the kiss and put his hands on Sasori's chest. His eyelashes fluttered down as Sasori kissed him more thoroughly. Kisame and Itachi went to their room and Kisame let Itachi in on Deidara and Sasori's activities. Itachi looked at Kisame in worry. Kisame smiled and pulled Itachi to him. "I got his back. Nothing is going to happen." He assured Itachi.

Itachi sighed and nodded. He hoped Kisame was right. He couldn't bare it if anything happened to his new friend. Kisame tugged him into bed and they lay there listening intently to the sounds from the next room. So far they couldn't hear anything alarming. They felt a little dirty laying there listening to their friends have an intimate moment. They just couldn't bear not to.

Sasori ran his hand up Deidara's back. Deidara smiled and went to pull away. He knew that nothing would come of this. Sasori was getting bolder but he didn't think they would couple anytime soon. Sasori tugged him back and held him tight against him. He kissed Deidara's mouth again. Deidara smiled and kissed back. Sasori moved lower and kissed Deidara's throat. Shivers ran down Deidara's spine. He was loving this.

Sasori pushed Deidara back onto the bed carefully. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. Deidara looked up at Sasori innocently. The look was killing Sasori. He slid his hands up Deidara's shirt and rubbed a peaked nipple. He slid Deidara's shirt off of his body and tossed it to the floor. Deidara watched in confusion and excitement. Sasori had never gone this far before.

Sasori eyed the pale skin of his blonde boyfriend. He couldn't remember ever seeing skin so beautiful. He kissed Deidara's stomach and kneaded Deidara's nipples. Deidara moaned. His body was desperately pleading for more. He kept his tongue bitten between his teeth. He was afraid if he said anything it would stop. He didn't want it to stop ever. He knew it would soon and he wanted all he could get from this.

Sasori kissed and kissed the skin making Deidara see stars as his vision became cloudy. Sasori was making him feel so good. Sasori made an even bolder move and undid Deidara's pants. Deidara gasped and looked down to see Sasori eyeing his stomach. Sasori would run a finger over it and then kiss it. Deidara was going to explode from need if this continued.

Sasori hooked his fingers in Deidara's belt loops. He slid the pants down and off. He tossed them to the floor. Deidara was watching Sasori while he could see Sasori was struggling to decide what to do with him now. Deidara prayed to any god that would hear that he would go further. Even just a little. Sasori must have heard the silent pleas. He slid his hand down into Deidara's boxers and grabbed Deidara in his hand. Deidara cried out in happiness.

Sasori kneaded Deidara's member causing Deidara to grab the sheets. He moved his head from side to side trying so hard to keep from making demands on Sasori. Sasori watched Deidara closely. He loved how good he was making him feel. He was so worried that he might hurt Deidara that he kept himself reserved. Deidara however was giving Sasori the confidence he needed to continue. He pulled his hand out of Deidara's boxers and grabbed the sides of them. He pulled them off of Deidara causing Deidara to whimper.

He looked at Deidara in alarm. Deidara looked at Sasori in panic. He hadn't meant to make that sound. He was just so damn happy that Sasori was taking initiative. Deidara wondered what he could do or say that would make Sasori continue. He reached up and placed his hands on Sasori's face. He kissed Sasori and pressed closer to him. Sasori was still hanging onto Deidara's boxers. He now began to slide them down further. Deidara leaned back to help Sasori get them off. Deidara lay back on the bed and allowed Sasori to look at his now naked body.

Sasori looked Deidara over and stopped at Deidara's member. It was hard and looked inviting. Sasori once again placed his hand around it. Deidara sighed in relief, internally of course. He would die if Sasori stopped now. Sasori knelt down and settled between Deidara's legs. He leaned forward to test his ability for self control. He ran his tongue over the tip of Deidara's member. It tasted great. He looked at Deidara to see how he was reacting.

Deidara was again gripping the sheets and moaning softly. Sasori took it as a good sign and licked it again. The taste was addictive. It was a cross between sweet and tangy. Sasori took a chance and wrapped his mouth around the tip. He sucked lightly testing his limit. Deidara cried out in pleasure and wrapped his fingers in Sasori's hair. He tried to hold back but he could no longer keep from indulging. He pressed Sasori's mouth down around his member further and Sasori greedily began to suck. He only prayed that his fangs would stay tucked away.

Deidara's cries were heaven to Sasori's ears. He sucked harder and took a chance. He deep throated Deidara and swallowed him until Deidara's balls rested against his chin. Deidara lurched up off of the bed in pleasure and was now sitting with his legs wrapped around Sasori's shoulders. He was moaning uncontrollably. He had never felt anything so good in his life. He wanted so much more but couldn't quite figure out how he was supposed to get it.

Sasori sucked the base and then slid off of Deidara's member back to the tip. Deidara couldn't take anymore and came with a guttural moan. Sasori was surprised for a second and then greedily licked up the cum. It was a divine taste. He stood and went back to kissing Deidara's lips. Deidara was still shuddering from the intensity of the orgasm and Sasori was delighted. Deidara now tested his own limits. He undid Sasori's shirt and Sasori let him. He slid the material off f the red heads shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Sasori closed his eyes as Deidara began kissing Sasori's chest and his stomach the way he had done to Deidara earlier. Deidara continued to kiss all over his skin. Sasori shuddered as the feelings enticed him. He kept his eyes closed and focused on controlling his emotions. He needed to stay calm. He couldn't afford to lose control and hurt Deidara. Deidara slid his hands down Sasori's sides to the front of his pants. Sasori tightened for a moment and tried to relax.

He could feel Deidara undoing his pants and his urge to shove Deidara back and ravage him was almost uncontrollable. Deidara slid the zipper down. Sasori placed his hands on Deidara's shoulders. He pressed his fingers into Deidara's skin but not hard enough to hurt. Not yet. Deidara slid Sasori's pants off down to his knees and then to the floor. Sasori unconsciously stepped out of them. He was trying so hard to keep control. Deidara placed the tips of his fingers in Sasori's waistband of his boxers.

He ran his fingers back and forth on the sensitive skin of Sasori's abdomen. The grip tightened and Deidara winced. Deidara pulled his hand free and grabbed the sides of Sasori's boxers. He slowly and carefully took them off of the tense red head. Sasori was so hard that the tip of his cock was purple from the strain. Deidara looked up to see if Sasori was looking down. Sasori still had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Concentrating was so hard when Deidara was this close to his member.

Deidara watched Sasori. He stuck his tongue on the tip of Sasori's erection. The grip tightened. Deidara almost yelped from the intensity of the grip. He went further. He licked the tip again and again. Sasori had a wonderful taste to him. Deidara wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked. The nails dug into flesh. Deidara made a noise like a whimper or a moan. Sasori wasn't sure. Sasori thrust his hips forward and the grip tightened. Deidara felt as though his bones were about to break from the pressure.

Deidara groaned in pain. Sasori bucked his hips further sliding more of his member into Deidara's mouth. Deidara tried to hold Sasori still but the pain in his shoulders was almost unbearable. Deidara sucked harder. Sasori began to thrust back and forth. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted so much more. Deidara moaned to help intensify the pleasure and Sasori made a strangled sound in his throat. Deidara wasn't sure he could handle anymore tightening of Sasori's fingers into his shoulders.

Sasori lost the self control he had and shoved Deidara back onto the bed. He was on top of Deidara in an instant. A growl left his throat as he leaned down over Deidara's throat. His fangs elongated and he was so close to taking Deidara's life. Deidara rolled over underneath of him. He spread his legs apart reached behind him. He knew he was playing dangerously here but he had to get Sasori to think of something else. He grabbed Sasori's member and guided him into him.

The pain was more than he had ever expected or anticipated. He wanted to scream as Sasori took over and drove into him to the hilt. He bit his tongue to keep the sound inside but tears escaped that he couldn't control. Sasori began to thrust harder and harder. Deidara thought he might come apart from the pressure. Sasori continued his thrusting and just when Deidara thought that he might actually break, Sasori struck a spot inside of him that made him arch his back, scream in pleasure and see stars all at the same time.

Sasori was beyond stopping and even if Deidara was hurt it didn't matter. He was so far gone that he couldn't stop even if he were forced to. His fangs were still out and the fevered frenzy was still in play. Deidara was now gripping the sheets crying out in strangled moans. Sasori was unaware that Deidara was now calling out to him to go faster and thrust harder until Deidara screamed at him. "Sasori, un. Go faster now." He shouted. Sasori came back to a semblance of reality. He nodded a and thrust faster.

Now he was listening to Deidara to keep up with his demands. He thrusted harder and faster and he could feel himself coming close to that blissful edge of release. Deidara too was feeling it coming again. He grabbed his member and began to stroke himself in time to Sasori's thrusts. He almost found it impossible to keep up with Sasori. Somehow he managed and they both screamed as the release hit them both like a tidal wave. Sasori ground deep into Deidara and dug his fingers into Deidara's hips. Deidara couldn't feel it due to the pleasure he was going through.

The waves began to subside and they were coming back down to earth. Deidara collapsed onto the bed and Sasori toppled on top of him. Sasori pulled out and rolled over onto his side. His fangs returned to their gums and his eyes were normal once again. Deidara rolled to look at Sasori. Sasori had an almost tortured look on his face. The events that took place were now apparent to Sasori. He had lost control and wanted to kill Deidara but Deidara had redirected his focus. He felt nothing but shame.

Deidara crawled into Sasori's arms and held him as Sasori began to shake from emotion. Deidara soothed him and whispered into his ear. Sasori felt calm and loved as Deidara told him how he felt. He had loved the sex. It had made him feel closer to Sasori in ways he didn't think were possible. Sasori looked at Deidara and just stared into his eyes. He was beside himself with emotion. He had wanted to kill Deidara and Deidara had known it. Deidara hadn't been afraid. He had simply taken control of the situation. Sasori was so proud of his blonde.

It made him love him even more if that was even possible. Deidara was smiling at Sasori now and he was telling him how much he loved him. Sasori was sure that the relationship would be over after this. Instead he was being comforted by his beautiful lover. Sasori tried to find a flaw in Deidara's words but he didn't want to. He simply wanted to find a way to make Deidara leave him and find someone who wouldn't want to kill him during sex and then hurt him because he couldn't control himself. Deidara was pulling out all the stops.

Deidara wasn't justifying it he was simply telling it like it was and that he had loved it. Sasori was putty in Deidara's hands. He couldn't argue with him if he wanted to. Sasori gave in and crawled closer to Deidara. He held onto the blonde as the blonde held Sasori against him. "I love you, Danna. I will love you until my heart no longer beats and then even after, un." Deidara whispered. "I love you too, Dei. I love you so damn much." Sasori said in a strangled whisper. His emotions were on edge. Deidara smiled. "Sleep, un. I will hold you tonight instead." Deidara said. Sasori slept peacefully.


	25. Chapter 24

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 24

Sasori and Kisame entered the house through the back door. Pein, Konan, Tobi and Zetsu were all sitting at the table. Konan was on her feet the instant the two entered. She hugged the both of them and smiled. "Thank god you guys are home and okay." She said. Sasori gave her a curious look. "There are FBI agents all over Roswell. They seem to be looking for something to explain the deaths of those unlucky enough to fall by the Mentor's and his underling's hand." Pein said.

Kisame looked to Sasori. "Is that bad?" He asked. Sasori bit his lip. "It ain't good. It means they are going to be investigating everyone and everything in town." He said. "So what is the plan? What will we do?" Kisame asked. Pein sighed. "As much as you don't want to hear it, we should leave town while the getting is good." He said. Sasori and Kisame both blanched. That would mean leaving Deidara and Itachi behind. "Would we come back?" Kisame asked.

"No, when we leave we usually leave for years at a time. It gets to suspicious if we leave during an investigation and then return when it is over." Konan said sadly. She had come to like Deidara and Itachi. She even had a soft spot for Hidan and Kakuzu. Kisame grabbed the back of his neck. He couldn't believe it had come to this. "I can't leave Itachi behind. I promised him I would be there with him always. It would be the death of both of us if I left." Kisame said.

"We can't force you to come with us. You are part of this family now so we will respect your decision but it is way too risky to stay." Pein said. Kisame nodded. "Thank you for everything you guys have done for me. I owe you my life." He said. Sasori slapped him on the back. Kisame turned and walked out the door. He needed to find Itachi. Sasori sat down and put his head in his hands. "I am staying behind too." He said. Konan gasped.

"I can't leave Deidara either. I just found him and leaving him would mean cutting out both of our hearts." He said. Pein nodded. "I hate to see the family split up like this but it's your choice. You know where the rest of us will be. I just hope you guys don't get caught." Pein said bewildered. Zetsu and Tobi stayed quiet but the look on their faces showed their distress as well. Sasori nodded. "Thank you." He stood and left to go find Deidara.

Two FBI agents were sitting in a small office with files all around them. They sifted through the bundle and one of them pulled out a stack of photos. He spread them on the table and studied the faces. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan's faces stared back at him. On the surface they appeared to be normal FBI but under the suit and the badge they were a special elite team designed to take down supernatural beings.

They had no idea that only half of the pictures held vampires. To them they were all fair game. All by association. A dozen or so men came into the room. They studied the pictures and locked down their rifles. Each rifle was special. They all contained wooden arrows with piercing tips that remained lodged inside even after being pulled out to secrete poison through the body. It wouldn't kill them if they missed the heart but it would paralyze them long enough to get a stake into the heart.

The men filed out of the room and left the main building. They walked outside to their vehicles and began setting up a perimeter. If they spotted any of them they would be able to catch them before they could get out of town. Pein and Konan knew this which is why they had a house built back into the trees. They could easily slip through the woods and disappear. Zetsu and Tobi were currently heading out to get out of town. They would travel by foot until they reached the train station. Then they would jump the train and get out of town without being seen.

Pein and Konan were finishing up some small details. They were making sure that they cleaned up the house of any blood or vampiric in nature objects. Konan turned off the lights and pulled the door shut behind her. She was so worried about Kisame and Sasori but there was nothing they could do. She and Pein headed out through the woods. They needed to focus on themselves and Zetsu and Tobi. If they couldn't save their own skin or the other two then it would all be pointless anyhow.

The sun was just beginning to set and Sasori and Deidara were sitting on the hood of his car. He had picked him up and taken him to their spot. It was risky with all the damn agents roaming the town but he needed to assure the blonde that he was going to protect him no matter what. Kisame and Itachi were also out in the seclusion of the woods. They had no idea that their houses were now being watched by agents. They would be in for a surprise when they returned.

"I told you I wasn't leaving you, ever." Kisame argued. "Yeah and you staying here is stupid. You are going to get yourself killed and then what good are you to me?" Itachi retorted darkly. "Itachi if I left it would be for years. Do you want me gone that long?" Kisame asked curtly. "No, but I don't want you to get killed because of me either." Itachi said with a hiss. Kisame held Itachi against him. "Angel, I will protect you and me. I promise." He said. Itachi sighed and leaned against Kisame. He only hoped that was true.

Deidara sniffled. "You should go Danna. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you, un." Deidara said as a tear slid down his cheek. Sasori smiled at him. "Nothing will happen to me. They aren't looking for me specifically." Sasori said. Deidara nodded. "I know but what if they find out what you are and then they come after you, un? I couldn't bear it." Deidara said. Sasori pulled Deidara into a kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and kissed back.

Kakuzu and Hidan were lying on the floor of Kakuzu's small house. Kakuzu was running his fingers over Hidan's naked body while Hidan slept. Hidan began to stir and opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. "I'm hungry." He said. Kakuzu laughed and nodded. "Get dressed and we will go to the diner." He said. Hidan crawled to his feet and began putting his clothes back on as Kakuzu did the same. Ten minutes later they were dressed and ready to go. Kakuzu opened his front door and was met by a sharp pain coursing through him.

He fell backwards into Hidan's arms and blood began to run down the front of his shirt. Hidan was in panic mode as he slammed the front door. He laid Kakuzu carefully onto the floor and studied the wooden stake jutting out from between his ribs. Kakuzu was gasping for breath between the pain and Hidan was digging his phone out to call Sasori. Sasori sighed and answered his phone. "He what! We'll be right there." He said hanging up the phone.

Deidara was more than worried. "What happened, un?" He asked as Sasori pushed him into the car. "Kakuzu has been shot by a wooden stake. I think maybe we are being targeted." He said. Deidara began to panic as tears ran down his cheeks. Sasori drove as fast as he could out of the woods to the main street. He turned on a side road and drove about two blocks over. Black vehicles surrounded the area. "This doesn't look good." Sasori muttered pulling over onto another side street.

Killing humans and especially agents wasn't his strong suit but at the moment a friend was lying, bleeding and possibly dying inside the house. "Deidara stay here and try to get a hold of Itachi and Kisame. Tell them to stay away from their houses." Deidara nodded and pulled out his phone. Sasori got out of the car and slipped between the cars as invisible as he could be. He came upon the first black vehicle and slipped inside. He snapped the necks of the men who were watching the house too intently to see what was happening behind them.

He slipped unnoticed to the next vehicle. He repeated the previous actions. Humans really were dumb at times he couldn't help but think as he moved to the third and final vehicle He finished them off and then slipped to the house. He eyed the area and beat on the door. Hidan called to him to answer him or he was going to shoot him. "Its Sasori, Hidan. Open up." He called back. Hidan opened the door and Sasori came in.

He knelt next to Kakuzu. Kakuzu's skin was cold and his breathing had slowed tremendously. Sasori eyed the stake that still protruded from his chest. He knew if he pulled it out there would be a tip on it that would secrete poison. He had been unfortunate to get this once. As long as the stake stayed in the tip it kept the poison from coming out of it. No one ever keeps something sticking out of them though and always seems to pull it out. "It's a good thing you left this in there. It has a poison in the tip that only comes out of the stake if the stake is pulled out. There is a cap on the end that dumps the poison into the body. The cap stays inside to secrete the poison continuously." Sasori said.

Hidan gasped. "How do we get it out of him then?" He asked looking at Sasori in fear. Sasori shook his head. The only way would be to cut it out of him. It is between his ribs so his ribs would have to be broken to remove it." He said. It was becoming inevitable what would have to be done. Sasori was pissed to say the least. He turned around and put his fist through the wall. Hidan began to sob uncontrollably much like Itachi had when Kisame was dying.

Sasori turned around and he knelt down next to Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked at Sasori and smiled. "Its okay, Sasori. Do what you must. I won't hold it against you." Kakuzu whispered and then he wheezed causing him to cough up blood. Sasori grabbed his hand and held it. He squeezed his fingers in his hand and leaned over Kakuzu's throat. He cursed himself as his fangs elongated. He was really getting tired of this. He sank his fangs into Kakuzu's neck and finished the deed. He then ripped open his wrist and fed the blood back to him.

Sasori sat back and closed his eyes. Another young person having to live the life of a vampire. He only wished there had been some other way around this. Well there actually had been. He could have let him die. That of course wasn't an option. He knew he would never be forgiven by Deidara. Speaking of the devil the door flew open and Deidara was stumbling through the door. He seen Kakuzu and gasped. Then he saw the blood on Sasori's lips. "Oh no, un. Not again." He whimpered.

Sasori pulled him down onto the floor next to him and held him against him. Hidan held Kakuzu's hand and cried silently. He knew Kakuzu was going to be okay now. He just knew that Sasori would take care of it. The door flew open once more and Kisame and Itachi were now standing there. Sasori's phone rang and he answered it. "Hey Pein. You guys are safe? That's good. Something happened here. No, I had to turn another one. We can do that. Okay bye." He said. He hung up the phone and looked to Kisame.

"Can you carry Kakuzu?" He asked. Kisame nodded. "Where are we going?" He asked. "To meet up with Pein and Konan. We need to hand Kakuzu over to them. They can control Kakuzu when he wakes up. He isn't going to be easy to handle." Sasori said. Kisame was nodding and picking up Kakuzu. They all headed out to the vehicles parked around the area. Sasori opened the door and dumped the bodies of his victems on the ground. They all climbed into the SUV and drove to the outer edge of town.


	26. Chapter 25

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 25

Using the agents' vehicle to get to the edge of town without getting caught deemed victorious as they parked the vehicle and got out to make their way through the woods. An old shack outside of town that used to be a maintenance building for the railway fifty years ago was their meeting location. The building had been boarded up and the doors had been chained. No one would suspect a thing if they went there.

They got to the building in record time. The only light in the room was a couple of lanterns. Pein was waiting by a table and they placed Kakuzu on it. He eyed the stake in Kakuzu's chest and cursed. He pulled out a kit from a bag and removed a scalpel. He would have to cut a hole big enough to get to the ribs to break them apart and then remove the stake without removing the tip. It wouldn't kill Kakuzu now but the pain would be excruciating and would make his transition worse.

Pein removed Kakuzu's shirt. It had been easy enough to rip it away from the stake and remove the material. He placed the scalpel against the skin and began cutting. Hidan buried his face in Deidara's neck as Pein worked. Deidara wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist and held him tight against him. Itachi walked over and joined the duo in the embrace. He stood behind Hidan and hugged his back while he held onto Deidara's shirt. They were each other's anchor.

A sound like branches being snapped echoed off the walls of the building. The three of them cringed knowing it was Kakuzu's ribs that had made that ungodly sound. They clung tighter to one another. A good ten minutes later and Pein announced that he was done. The three of them released each other and walked over to their friends body laying so lifeless on the table. Hidan looked at the wound where the stake had been. A faint line was all that was visible and it too was already disappearing. The change had begun.

Pein pulled Sasori and Kisame to the side. "I think you guys should take Deidara, Itachi and Hidan and get them somewhere safe. Going back to town isn't an option. This clearly shows that none of us are safe here. Plus, I don't think they should be here when he wakes up. Kisame you remember how bad it was for you right?" Pein asked. "Yeah, Pein. I do. I think your right." He said. Sasori nodded. He couldn't remember his transition as it had been so long but he did know that Kisame was hard to control when he first came to.

The first thought in their head was usually the lat thought they had when they were turned. He would no doubt want to be with Hidan and he would fight tooth and nail to get to him only to realize that he wouldn't be able to control his blood lust once he was near him. Sasori called the three Ukes over. He told them that they needed to come with Him and Kisame so they could keep them safe. Hidan began protesting right away. Kisame put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hidan listen. I know a little something about what he is going to go through once he wakes up. He is going to be confused and he is going to be angry and not know why and then his blood lust is going to kick in. He will want to feed on anything and anyone in sight. It is best if you aren't around for him to feed on." Kisame said firmly. "Hidan listen to Kisame. He went through that too. He came back to me so I know Kakuzu will come back to you too. Just give him the time he needs." Itachi said hugging his friend.

Hidan bowed his head. He knew he had been defeated. "Okay, I will go but I want to kiss him goodbye first." He turned and walked over to Kakuzu and kissed his cold lips. He didn't care what or who he was now. He was still his knight in shining armor. He walked back to his friends and they waved good bye to Pein and Konan. They left the building and headed for the train station. As luck would have it a train just came in and was loading up. They climbed quietly and discretely up on top of a train car.

They lay flat on the car so they wouldn't be seen and waited until the train pulled out. The sun had set now and the sky was an amazing purple hue. The train made its way out of the train station and further away from Roswell. The train seemed to go forever until it began making an incline. It began to slow down with the exertion of the hill. Sasori and Kisame stood up and pulled the three other teens to their feet. "We jump here." Sasori said. Deidara looked like he was about to protest and Sasori grabbed his arm and jumped off the train.

They rolled on the ground and came to stop. Deidara looked at Sasori as if he were insane. Kisame, Itachi and Hidan stood up from the ground and brushed themselves off. They joined the other two and Sasori began walking over the hill. They walked for about five miles before they came to an embankment. Deidara, Hidan and Itachi couldn't see a thing as Sasori pulled on something that made a loud squeaking noise. Next thing they knew they were being pulled into a doorway and led down some stone steps.

At the bottom of the steps was another door. Sasori opened it and light flooded their vision. They all stepped into a wide open spacious underground building. It had been made to look like a house. Furniture adorned the room and doors adorned the walls on the far side. "This is one of our temporary homes while we are traveling. If we need to stay hidden, this is how we do it." Sasori said. This was the first time Kisame had been here as well. A door opened off to the right and Zetsu and Tobi entered the room.

They eyed Sasori and Kisame curiously. Sasori stepped over to them and whispered so only they could hear. Tobi looked bewildered. Zetsu sighed. He nodded and patted Sasori's shoulder. Sasori smiled and slapped his shoulder back to let him know he appreciated the comfort. Tobi walked over to Hidan. "I am so sorry to hear about Kakuzu. He is in good hands with Pein and Konan though. They will get his head screwed on right. You'll see." Tobi said. Hidan smiled at Tobi. "Thanks." Tobi nodded.

He walked over and sat next to Deidara who had collapsed on the nearest couch. "I bet you are regretting meeting any of us, huh?" He asked. Deidara studied Tobi's face for a moment. "No, un. I don't. I have so much more to live for than I did before I met any of you, un." He said looking at Sasori. Tobi smiled. "Glad to hear it. We are fond of you too." He said slapping Deidara's knee playfully. Deidara giggled tiredly. Hidan was sitting in an arm chair with a blank expression. He wanted to sleep but he wouldn't.

He wanted to cry again but he wouldn't. He wanted to scream to the top of his lungs but he wouldn't. He was going to be strong as much as he could. He was going to hold on until he couldn't hold on anymore. He folded his hands under his chin and began to silently pray to his god Jashin that all would work out. He needed things to work out. Itachi and Kisame were watching him from across the room. Itachi was studying his friend's face. He couldn't help but wonder what Hidan was thinking. Kisame reached out and brushed his fingers across Itachi's cheek. Itachi turned to look at his lover.

He smiled softly and stepped into Kisame's arms. Kisame held him close and led him to an unoccupied arm chair. He sat down with Itachi in his lap. It wasn't long and Itachi was sleeping with his head on Kisame's shoulder. Deidara was dozing as well. Sasori picked up his blonde and motioned for Kisame to follow him. He led them to a door that opened to a small hallway. More doors adorned the hall. Sasori opened one and motioned for Kisame to take Itachi into the room. Kisame did just that and turned on the light.

The room was small but it held a bed and that was they needed. He laid Itachi on the bed and then went to turn the light off and close the door. He lay down beside Itachi and gathered him into his arms. Sasori laid Deidara on the bed and turned to go check on Hidan. "Don't go, Danna, un." Deidara mumbled. "I am going to check on Hidan and then I will be back." He said softly. Deidara nodded and went back to sleep. Sasori walked into the sitting room and Hidan still sat in the chair with the same expression of nothingness.

He was about to walk over and shake Hidan's shoulder to get his attention when Zetsu placed his hand on Sasori's shoulder. "Leave him with us, Sasori. He will be okay. He just needs to process." Zetsu said. Sasori smiled at Zetsu. "Okay, thanks." He said. Zetsu nodded. Sasori went back to his room with Deidara and Zetsu settled onto the couch with Tobi. They linked their fingers and watched Hidan as he stared off into space.

Three hours later Kakuzu woke. He sat up on the table and the first thing that hit him was the confusion. He looked around the room and blinked rapidly. Where was he? Why was he here? How did he get here? Where were the people who brought him here? Who were the people that brought him here? He shook his head as the muddled thoughts and questions ran amuck in his brain. Why was he so cold? Why did everything seem louder and clearer in his vision? Why did his sense of smell seem so sharp?

"Kakuzu? Its me Pein. How do you feel?" He asked cautiously. Kakuzu focused on Pein. Who was he again? The face seemed familiar but it eluded him. He stared blankly at Pein for a while. Pein stood patently waiting for everything to settle. Konan stepped into view. Kakuzu eyed her. She looked familiar too but he was having trouble remembering. An anger he never knew before began to make it's way into his blood making it boil.

He clenched his fists and then unclenched them. He jumped off of the table and picked it up throwing it across the room. It shattered into a thousand pieces as it hit he wall. He threw objects randomly across the room and growled deep in his throat. He was angry and he wanted to yell at someone. It almost felt like the stupid fights that he and Hidan would get into over useless things. He stopped. Hidan. Where is Hidan? Why wasn't Hidan here? Why didn't he see Hidan when he woke up? Why were Pein and Konan here? Now he was remembering.

He had been at home with Hidan. He had opened the door to leave and something pierced his chest. Sasori had come over to kill…no save him. He turned to look at Pein and Konan. "Where is Hidan? I need to see him. I have to go to him. He is scared and he needs me." He said heading for the exit. Pein and Konan both blocked his escape. He growled and swung at Pein. Pein blocked it with ease. It took Pein and Konan some doing but they finally managed to convince him to calm down.

"You need to think of Hidan for a moment and his safety. We will get you some blood and then you will need to be very sure you won't hurt him before you see him." Konan said. Not ten seconds later the doors were kicked open and agents were running into the room. They never stood a chance as Kakuzu's blood lust kicked into high gear. There was no stopping him as he drained the bodies dry. Pein looked at the four now dead agents. He shook his head set the bodies on fire.

Kakuzu sat on the floor cleaning the blood from his lips. Konan had her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and shame could be seen in his eyes. She smiled. "You did what you had to do and it was us or them." She said. He nodded and looked to the ground. Pein finished disposing of the bodies and then gathered his bag. "We need to go. This place isn't safe." He said. Konan helped Kakuzu to his feet and they left the building. They went to the train station and jumped onto a passing train.

They would be at the temporary house before morning.


	27. Chapter 26

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 26

The train neared the incline. Pein motioned for them to jump and the three landed gracefully on their feet. Kakuzu was still intrigued by everything he could do that he would never have been able to when he was human. Everything was still strange to him and he was still a little on the angry side but it was getting better. Konan and Pein were impressed with how short a time it was taking him to adjust.

They neared the embankment and Kakuzu watched as Pein opened a door that would be almost invisible to a human eye. They entered and walked down the stairs to the interior door. Pein grabbed the handle and stopped to look at Kakuzu. "Are you sure you are ready to see Hidan?" He asked. Kakuzu was about to get pissed. Konan placed a hand on his chest. "We just need to be sure he isn't going to be in danger of being hurt by you." She said softly.

He knew they were trying to protect Hidan but it made him angry that they seemed hell bent on keeping him from his lover. He tried to control the anger that was building but it seemed impossible. "Okay, we will let you see him but we are going to be there to stop anything from happening that might hurt him." Pein said. Kakuzu unclenched the fists he had been about to use. Pein opened the door and led them into the open sitting room. Hidan dozed lightly in the chair. He had tried so hard to stay awake.

Kakuzu was by him in an instant. He looked him over making sure there were no injuries on him. Tobi and Zetsu were now standing and looking at Pein and Konan asking in silence if they had gone mad. Kakuzu stared at Hidan's hair and then his face. He reached up to touch him and stopped. He could hear Hidan's heartbeat. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins. He could see his Jugular pulse with every beat of his heart.

Sasori and Kisame entered the room. They had sensed the presence of the others arrival. They now watched Kakuzu closely. They knew what he was hearing and feeling. They knew he was struggling. He reached the rest of the way and touched Hidan's cheek. Hidan stirred and opened his eyes. He stared blankly at Kakuzu at first. He focused and then sat up quickly. Kakuzu stared back in an almost predatory stance.

Pein was next to him in a heart beat. "Kakuzu come on. You need to back up. You don't want to hurt him." Pein said. Kakuzu wasn't hearing him. His fangs elongated and he pounced. Pein and Konan were in front of him and sending him flying in an instant. He hit the wall and came down on all fours. He was ready to pounce again but Sasori had Hidan and was taking him out of the room. Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein and Konan all blocked his path.

Sasori thrust Hidan into the room with a confused Deidara. "Keep him in here and safe. Kakuzu is here and he is having trouble keeping control." Sasori said and then fled back to the living room. "I knew it was way too soon." Pein said. Konan touched his arm. "It will be okay. He just needs to figure out how to control himself around Hidan. Kakuzu was beginning to return to normal and it sank in what he had done. He put his hands over his face and sank down onto the couch.

Kisame walked over and sat down. He put his arm around Kakuzu's shoulders. They had been friends forever. Kakuzu looked at Kisame. "How do you do it? How do you keep from hurting Itachi?" He asked in a strangled whisper. "I just remember that Itachi is mine to love not to break. I keep in mind that he is my lover, the only one who knows me inside out. If you can keep it in mind that Hidan is your soul mate that he is what completes you then you won't want to hurt him. You will want to protect him." Kisame said.

Kakuzu nodded. Yes, that was what he needed to do. He needed to remember that Hidan was the only one who had given him his heart. He needed to remember that he wanted to love him not kill him. He sighed. It was so hard to think of Hidan without thinking about the sound of his heart and the rush of his blood though. Then again that is what kept Hidan in this world. It kept Hidan here with him. He stood up and patted Kisame on the back. "Thanks, I owe you one." He said.

He looked at Pein and Konan. "I am ready to see him. Just please ask him to go slow. I will control myself. I just need a little help." He said. Pein and Konan nodded. Sasori went and got Hidan. He told Deidara to stay put for a little while. They didn't want to overwhelm Kakuzu. Deidara pouted but he stayed. Hidan walked slowly into the room. He looked at Kakuzu and smiled. Kakuzu's mind flashed to the first time he had seen that smile. It had melted his heart. Now it gave him a pang. He still loved that smile.

"Are you okay?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan nodded. "I'm fine. I am more worried about you." He said. Kakuzu looked down in shame. "Are you okay?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu looked at him. "Am I okay? Why would you ask me if I am okay?" He asked confused. "Because I am a burden to you. I make you have a negative reaction. I don't want to cause you any distress." Hidan said. Tears began to slide down his cheeks. Kakuzu's non beating heart shattered.

Kakuzu stepped closer to Hidan. The rest of the vampires moved to intercept. Kakuzu stopped. He looked at the rest and held up a hand. "Please, I need to be near him." He said. Kisame walked over to Hidan. "Okay Kakuzu come over here. I won't let you do anything to him. Just remember that you love him." He said. Konan gave Pein a worried look.

Pein shrugged. Kakuzu smiled at Kisame. "Thank you." He said. He walked slowly over to Hidan who had his head bowed as his shoulders shook with emotion. He reached out and put his hands on Hidan's shoulders. He could smell Hidan's blood and hear his heart as if it were in the palm of his hand. He could feel the blood as it rushed through his body, yet it was calming to him. He pulled Hidan forward and held him against him.

Everything he had ever felt for the boy came rushing to him. He grabbed Hidan's chin and pulled his head up to look at him. Hidan's face was tortured. He cried endless tears. Kakuzu leaned down and kissed his lips. Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's waist and leaned against him. Kakuzu rubbed his back and caressed his cheek. He wiped away the tears and then picked up the zealot. He carried him over to the couch and sat down.

He placed Hidan on his lap and held him against him. Hidan had never looked so tired to him before. He rocked him in his arms and Hidan laid his head on Kakuzu's shoulder. He could feel the pulse in Hidan's jugular so clearly. It only comforted him knowing it was coming from his love. It was so odd how he was feeling so secure with Hidan so close but then he remembered what Kisame said about keeping in mind that he loved him.

Hidan slept peacefully in his arms. He was positive now he would never hurt him. He was positive that if anyone else tried to he would rip them limb from limb. "You guys can bring Deidara and Itachi out if you want. I knew they were here, I could smell them." He said. He continued to rock softly to calm his loves sleep. Sasori and Kisame walked down the hall. They opened the doors and held out their hands.

Itachi and Kisame came into the room followed by Sasori and Deidara. They stayed on the far side of the room and allowed Kakuzu some space. Deidara seen Hidan in Kakuzu's arms and he smiled. He was so happy for them. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara and held him close. Kisame stood with Itachi leaning against him. He draped his arms loosely around Itachi. Kakuzu smiled at his friends. They smiled back at him and nodded.

Pein and Konan decided to leave things in the other vampires care. Pein led Konan to their room. Once behind closed doors he began working out a strategy to get the others back home. Konan was working her own strategy on how to get them selves back home. She didn't want to leave Roswell, not yet. It was too soon for her taste. Besides if they had to leave Deidara, Itachi and Hidan behind then she was totally against it. They were part of the family too human or not. She didn't abandon her family.


	28. Chapter 27

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 27

Pein and Konan made their way back to Roswell. They stopped on the edge of town. They needed to assess the situation and try to get the boys back home before there was a full scale search for them. Tobi, Zetsu and Sasori had stayed at the temporary home site to look after Kakuzu and make sure Kisame stayed sane. So far Kakuzu hadn't slipped once since he had first wanted to bite Hidan. Konan and Pein were impressed.

If anything, Kakuzu was overprotective of Hidan. Every noise had him jumping in front of his lover in a fighting stance. Konan thought it was cute and Pein thought he was a little over paranoid. Deidara had almost taken Kakuzu's wrath when he and Hidan had begun wrestling on the floor. Zetsu had had to stop the new vampire from mutilating his friend. Deidara had stayed closer to Sasori after that.

Kisame had his hunger mostly under control. He hadn't had one slip up since he and Itachi had had their moment in his bedroom. Although the fact that Kakuzu smelled like pure human blood and Deidara, Itachi and Hidan smelled wonderful was making it a little harder to cope. He tried his best to not breathe too deeply. If he could call it breathing that is. There was a good supply of blood in the freezer, just about any type you wanted. Anywhere from human to animal to half and half or human blood mixed with different types. There was no shortage.

Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Konan and Pein all fed moderately. Kisame hadn't thought he would ever get to that point. He had slowed down considerably though. Kakuzu was new and fed continuously. He couldn't seem to get enough. Kisame was glad that he had had more time to adjust before being thrust upon his human friends and boyfriend. He didn't envy Kakuzu having to sit here with three humans in his mist and not be able to eat them. As it was now Kakuzu and Hidan were in a room with no supervision.

"How are you doing Kuzu?" Hidan asked eyeing his boyfriend. "I'm okay at the moment." He said reaching his hand out to pet the silver locks. Hidan smiled and leaned into the touch. He had been so scared when Kakuzu had gotten shot and now he was with him again and Kakuzu was near invincible. It gave Hidan a sense of security to know nothing could hurt Kakuzu again. "I'm glad. I don't want to make things hard for you." Hidan said. Kakuzu held the Jashinist against him.

"You never make things hard for me." He said kissing the top of Hidan's head. Hidan closed his eyes and basked in the affection. Kakuzu had never been this cuddly when he was human. Hidan was only glad that hew as now. He would take all he could get from it. Hidan lay down with his head in Kakuzu's lap. He cuddled into Kakuzu's legs and fell asleep. He was so tired and he still couldn't quite catch up on his sleep. He knew he was safe to sleep now with Kakuzu watching over him.

Sasori and Deidara lay on Sasori's bed. Deidara was lost in thought as he stared off into space. "Penny for your thoughts?" Sasori said softly. Deidara looked at his red head. "I was just thinking, un." He said with a sigh. "I noticed. Want to let me into that head of yours?" He asked teasingly. Deidara rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up with his elbow. He looked at Sasori for a long time before speaking.

"What if I wanted you to turn me, un. Would you do it or would you just flat out tell me no and never give it any thought, un?" Deidara asked seriously. Sasori looked shocked. He sat bolt up right and looked at Deidara like he had just spouted the most blasphemy he had ever heard. "Deidara, you can't be serious." He said without hesitation. Deidara kept the same look on his face telling Sasori that he was quite serious.

"Why would you want to commit yourself to a life of hell?" Sasori asked. Deidara thought carefully on the subject. He needed to answer wisely. "A life with you would never be considered hell. When I die you will be alone again for eternity without anyone unless you can find another me which isn't likely, un. If I were like you, we would be together through eternity and beyond and never have to fear being alone, un." Deidara explained. Sasori couldn't help but think that he had a point.

Sasori dropped his head onto the bed. He hated when Deidara made things seem so simple. There was nothing simple about taking someone's life but he couldn't help but think it so when Deidara said it. "So would you, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori groaned. He forgot this required an answer. "If I had no choice and you were dying then yes. If you are fine then I don't believe I could." Sasori answered truthfully. Deidara almost looked as though he were pouting.

Sasori closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see that look. Itachi and Kisame sat at the table playing cards. Itachi was a mastermind at card games and he was whooping Kisame badly. "I see being a vampire hasn't honed your card game skills." Itachi said with a smile as he once again beat Kisame. Kisame dropped his head onto the table in defeat. Itachi picked up the deck and began shuffling the cards. He reached across the table and patted Kisame's hand mockingly.

Kisame looked up at Itachi and smiled. He would die if he couldn't have Itachi in his life. Which brought him to a question he had been wanting to ask the Uchiha. "Itachi?" Kisame asked nervously. "Hn?" Itachi asked as his eyes remained on the deck he was shuffling. "If I asked you to be with me for eternity, would you let me turn you?" Kisame asked. Cards flew from Itachi's hands in every direction. They were now going to have to play fifty two card pick up.

"Forget I asked." Kisame said as he watched the weasel frown. Itachi never looked at Kisame as he picked up the cards. He laid them on the table and got up to leave. He walked to the door and opened it. Walking up the steps to the main door he opened it and stepped out into the sun. He walked over to a grassy knoll and sat down. He had never expected that question from Kisame and what was worse is he had thought about it himself. The problem was he had no answer for that question.

Kisame kicked himself again as he walked to the door. Sunlight was dangerous for them but if he wore his charm he would be okay. He placed the chain around his neck and followed his boyfriend's example. He found Itachi sitting on the grass and he joined him. They sat in silence as they watched the weeds sway in the breeze. Itachi reached over and took Kisame's hand. He held it in his lap and continued to sit in silence. He wanted Kisame to know he still loved him but that he was lost.

"I am so sorry, Itachi. It was wrong of me to ask. I understand if you want to end — Itachi cut him off with his lips pressed to Kisame's. He pulled back to look at him. "Kisame, don't be sorry for wanting us to be together forever. I just don't have an answer. I have thought about it myself. I just don't know if I could do it or not." He said in frustration. Kisame smiled. "Seriously? You have thought about it?" He asked. Itachi nodded and sighed. Kisame dropped it. For now at least. If Itachi had thought about it then he wasn't totally against the idea and it could be revisited.

Konan and Pein watched the agents as they sat outside of the teens' residences. They had obviously found the dead members that Sasori had killed. Now they stood outside armed with rifles and weren't even being the least bit discrete. Pein and Konan had stopped by their own place and weren't surprised to see agents staked out there as well. This was going to be a complicated task. Konan frowned. She looked at Pein and he held out his hand. "We will figure it out." He said as they headed back to the temporary home.


	29. Chapter 28

From Dusk till Dawn Ch 28

Pein and Konan returned to find Kisame and Itachi sitting outside in silence. Pein began to worry that something had happened. Konan walked over to the two to ask if all was okay. "Yeah we are just stretching our legs." Kisame said. Konan laughed knowing that Kisame no longer needed to. She nodded and she and Pein left the boys alone. Inside, Tobi and Zetsu were stretched out on the couch and looked up on instinct when the door opened.

They relaxed again when they saw Pein and Konan enter the Safe house. Deidara and Sasori stayed in Sasori's room while Kakuzu rearranged Hidan to go meet the elder duo. They were pleased to see he still had his calm demeanor. "How was everything while we were away?" Pein asked. "Good. Hidan is sleeping and I haven't had the urge to tear my lover nor my friends to pieces." Kakuzu said. He had thought about it on occasion but had kept it together.

"That is so good to hear." Konan said. She was relieved to know there were no casualties. She had worried about leaving them alone but all seemed to be okay. She visibly relaxed in front of everyone. Sasori and Deidara entered the living quarters a moment later. Sasori smiled at Pein and Konan glad that they were back and all was well. Kisame returned a moment later from outside minus Itachi and Deidara was concerned.

"He just wanted to sit outside a while longer. That's all." Kisame said soothing Deidara's nerves. Deidara nodded and went to find the raven. He walked out to the bank and plopped ungracefully onto the grass. "Hey, un." He said looking sideways at Itachi. Itachi gave Deidara the same sideways glance and replied. "Hey." Deidara lay on his back and pulled at the grass on the hill. He made it rain blades of grass over his arm.

"Something on your mind?" Itachi asked. Deidara smiled. He was always surprised how Itachi could read him like a book. "I asked Sasori if he would turn me, un." Itachi looked nervously at Deidara. "You seriously want to be turned?" He asked in concern. Deidara looked dead into Itachi's eyes and with the most serious voice he had ever used in his life answered. "Yes, un. I want to be with Sasori forever. He is my life and I believe I am his, un. It only makes sense." He said so surely.

Itachi looked down at his shoes. He hadn't really thought about what would happen to any of them now that their boyfriends were vampires and they were mortal. He had never expected Kisame to ask him if he could turn him. He had always thought he would grow old with Kisame and they would own a modern house with a modern car and have maybe a cat and a dog. He never thought his decisions would be 'do you or don't you want to be a vampire' Now he was only sure of one thing and that was that he and Kisame were no longer going to grow old together.

It almost broke his heart to think of it. He was happy that Kisame would never die of a fatal disease. He was grateful that Kisame would never die in a car accident as so many teens do. He was thankful that Kisame would never die. He was however feeling conflicted about his own mortality now. He had never given it any thought and now hew as wondering if he could live knowing that he would die and Kisame would be free to love another and another after that.

He had almost forgotten Deidara was sitting there until the blonde sighed. "So what is going on in your head, un?" He asked with a frown. He had never seen the Uchiha look so sad before. "I was just thinking about what it will be like now with Kakuzu and Kisame and Sasori all vampires and us still human. Kisame asked me if he could turn me." Itachi said still looking down at his shoes. He felt Deidara's arm go around him.

"Are you going to let him, un?" Deidara asked a hint of excitement in his voice. Itachi looked Deidara square in the face. "I don't know. I am not sure I can answer that and I am not sure that is a life I want." Itachi answered. Deidara was now the one conveying conflicted emotions. He looked at Itachi and his heart broke for the possibility of a love being torn apart by species. Itachi must have sensed Deidara's thoughts.

"Hey, we're not breaking up. We're just at an impasse at the moment." Itachi said. Deidara looked a little more depressed if that were at all possible. "It will end your relationship being separated like that, un. You guys will lose each other to distance." He said and got up to go find Sasori. Itachi was the one frowning now. He hadn't expected Deidara of all people to say such a thing.

He got up and walked back inside to find Kisame. A discussion was under way and it was getting a little heated. "Pein you must reconsider this." Kakuzu said sharply. Zetsu and Tobi sat silently listening to the conversation offering no input. Konan looked like she was near tears but she was backing Pein. "It is the only way that makes sense. I know it sucks but we have to do this for the sake of them." Konan said. Hidan walked sleepily into the living quarters and stood by Kakuzu.

"What is going on out here, un?" Deidara asked. Pein stood up and held up his hands to get everyone's attention. "It has come to Konan's and my attention that the only plausible way to keep the three humans safe is for us to leave town. Deidara, Hidan and Itachi will be safe to return as long as we are no longer here. It is us they are after." Pein said. Kisame and Sasori looked solemn while Kakuzu looked furious.

"Wait, I have a solution." Deidara said. All eyes now fell on him. Sasori closed his eyes. He knew what Deidara was going to say. "If they were to turn us, then we would be safe and it wouldn't matter one way or another, un." He said as gasps filled the air. Itachi looked downright upset while Hidan looked almost thoughtful. Sasori was furious and Kisame looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. Konan almost looked awed and Pein looked uncertain.

"I guess that would be an option." He said more to himself than to them. "I have a good idea. I say we give these guys three days to decide. I know it isn't long but it can't be any longer and they need to make wise decisions based on this. Think about this thoroughly. Do not make light of this situation. We leave in three days with or without you." Pein said. He and Konan retreated to their bedroom and Zetsu and Tobi felt it best to follow suit.

Kakuzu was standing there in shock. He had never once considered turning Hidan, but he was now wondering what Hidan's reaction to this was. He looked at his lover only to be met with empty space. When did Hidan leave and where did he go? He walked towards the scent of Hidan's blood. It was hard considering Itachi's and Deidara's lingered with it. He finally located him in their room on the bed lost in thought. He sat down on the bed and reached out to take Hidan into his lap.

Hidan went without hesitation. He leaned against Kakuzu and sighed. "Become a vampire or don't become a vampire. Wow what happened to a hamburger for supper or pizza for supper?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu was once again petting Hidan's hair. "I know. I am so damn sorry, Hidan." Kakuzu said. Hidan could feel tears running down his cheek and realized that they belonged to Kakuzu. He looked up and frowned at his crying lover.

"Kuzu? What do you have to be sorry for? This wasn't your fault. I don't blame you." He said as he cuddled closer. "I can't ask you to belike me. I can't imagine even thinking it." Kakuzu said. Hidan frowned deeper and looked at Kakuzu. "So you don't want me to be like you to be with you forever? Are you saying you want me to go back home and forget about you? Well I won't do it. I can't and you can't make me. I have no life without you." Hidan said with a hiss.

"Hidan, are you saying that you want to be turned and be like me?" Kakuzu asked not sure what to feel at the moment. Hidan thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that is what I am saying. I want to be with you Kakuzu for better for worse, vampires together forever." Hidan said. Kakuzu sat in silence for a moment. He looked at Hidan and smiled. "I love you Hidan. I am so glad that I don't have to be without you ever." He said. Hidan nodded. "I love you too, Kuzu. We will never be apart." He said. He lay down and Kakuzu joined him. They slept as though there wasn't a care in the world.

Kisame reached for Itachi. Itachi stood up and moved away from the hands. Kisame dropped them back into his lap. He knew Itachi was upset but he couldn't do anything to make it any better. "Itachi talk to me. Let me know what you are thinking." Kisame pleaded. Itachi turned to look at him for a moment before looking away. "If I don't get turned then you leave and I am alone. If I let myself be turned I will be with you forever but I will be a blood sucking killing monster. I have three days to decide my future, so I am sorry that I can't coddle you at the moment Kisame." Itachi said cruelly.

Before those words would have ripped Kisame to pieces. Now being a vampire he was able to bury any hurt he might have felt by them. Itachi moved over to the farthest corner of the bed. He sat down and stayed silent. Deidara was right. They were being torn apart by the distance between a human to a vampire and they were losing each other over it. This relationship was supposed to be as solid as steel, but even steel can be damaged.

Sasori fumed as he sat facing away from Deidara. In three days he either had to turn his boyfriend or allow someone else to do it. He was beyond furious with the blonde. Deidara twiddled his thumbs nervously. He knew he would pay for this but he hadn't thought Sasori would condemn him for it. "Sasori, I am sorry. I was trying to help, un." He said quietly. Sasori exploded. "Help? Help? How in the hell did that help?" He shouted.

Deidara looked away from the interrogating eyes. "I thought that if we had another option aside from being left behind that we should be able to explore it, un." He said hoping to ease the red heads temper. Deidara started to cry. The tears slipped silently down his cheeks. Sasori's anger deflated. He had to take control of the situation. "I will make you a deal. I will make the decision weather or not I turn you in three days or not. I want the whole three days without any pressure or a mention of it. I will give you my answer in the three days time. Deal?" He asked. Deidara smiled. He nodded and he climbed into Sasori's lap. "Deal, un." He said and Sasori moved them into bed to sleep.

Konan couldn't seem to close her eyes. She wondered who would go and who would stay. She knew that Deidara was going with them because he was the most persuasive. Hidan was a most likely and Itachi was a unpredictable and no way in hell you could know type of person. He was the one she was most curious about.


	30. Chapter 29

From Dusk till dawn Ch 29

Three days later the living room was full of all the occupants of the safe house. Kakuzu was pleased to know that Hidan had decided to stay with him and be turned. He wouldn't have believed it if it had been anyone other than Hidan. Hidan was full of surprises but he was also predictable. Hidan knew what he wanted therefore he would give up his mortality to with Kakuzu forever. Plus being a vampire sounded awesome as hell.

Konan hadn't doubted it for a second. She had known when they made the deal with them that Hidan would jump at the chance to stay with Kakuzu. What surprised her was Itachi's decision. "I am going back home. I can't be turned into a vampire, it wouldn't be right. I love you Kisame but I won't allow you to turn me. My decision is final." Itachi said walking away from the group. Kisame stood frozen as though he had been shot by nitro glistering. He hadn't thought that Itachi would take the mortal route.

As if Itachi's decision wasn't enough to rock everyone off their feet Sasori's came as a blow next. "Deidara, I love you and I have waited my whole life for you but I will not turn you and damn you to a life like this. Nor will I allow anyone in this group to turn you. My decision is final." Sasori said rather coldly. Deidara stood blinking several times trying to make sure he had heard correctly. He hadn't thought Sasori was going to be happy about it but nor did he believe that Sasori would say no. Pein held up a hand to get everyone's attention.

"That's it. Let's move out. Kakuzu keep Hidan with you at all times. Deidara and Itachi, you guys should be okay to return just make sure not to make them suspicious of you. Tell them that the vampires kidnapped you and you escaped. It was great meeting the two of you." Pein said and turned to rush everyone out into the night. Sasori had already left to stop Deidara from chasing him down. Kisame was being ushered by Pein and Konan was the last to leave. She hugged the two boys and wiped her tears.

"You will always be family to me." She said. And just like that they were gone. The safe house seemed so quiet and so loud at the same time. Itachi sat down in stunned silence. He had made the decision that was best for him but now his insides felt like jello. They hadn't gotten to say goodbye to Hidan nor had Sasori nor Kisame gotten their last goodbyes from them. It felt like death. It felt final. It had been a final decision, Itachi had said so. He had never thought about how life would feel if he and Kisame weren't together. Now he laid down on the couch and fought back the nausea.

Deidara crumpled to the floor and sobbed loudly and hysterically. He felt all the pain at once like a freight train hitting you in slow motion so you feel every bump, every cut, every bruise. His heart shattered and collided with his lungs. He swore he could taste blood and then realized he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. How long they stayed there was beyond them. When they finally exited the safe house it was mid afternoon. Deidara stumbled and threw up. Itachi grimaced and clutched his own stomach.

It seemed like everything had happened way too fast. It seemed like it had been a bad joke and it was on them. Itachi felt like crying or laughing or maybe both. He wasn't really sure. Deidara looked terrible. His face was pale and his eyes bloodshot from the tears that coursed down his cheeks even now. The train made it's way toward them and Itachi jumped on with ease. It was Deidara he had to haul up. They sat in the open box car and rode in silence until time for them to exit.

They crawled off without being seen and made their way back to town. The moment they stepped into view they put their hands up. Agents moved towards them and began checking them out with their little gadgets. They escorted them back to their vehicles and took them to the station for questioning. It took them four hours to convince them that they didn't know where the vampires were. It took another fifteen minutes to have their parents come and get them and then the questioning started up again.

Their parents had been told that they had been kidnapped by terrorists. Their parents had believed it but Itachi and Deidara knew it was all crap. Deidara rode in complete silence all the way home. His dad left him to his own thoughts but he had more questions than he was getting answers. Itachi's parents wouldn't let up and until he gave them what they wanted he was stuck here until then. So he answered with lies and variations and exaggerations. It was the best he had. They finally released him to his room.

Deidara crawled out the window and made his way to Pein and Konan's old house. It seemed funny to think of it as such when only a few weeks ago they had all been living there. Itachi made his way silently around the back of the house at the same time Deidara did. It would have been funny if it weren't such a depressing sight. They looked at each other and then made their way into the house. They both took the stairs two at a time and found their lovers old bedrooms. Itachi stepped into Kisame's and shut the door. Deidara followed suit.

They sat on the beds, they touched things that made them smile and then frown. Deidara curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep. Itachi wandered around the room taking in the vampire part of Kisame. The dark heavy curtains the empty glass by the bed that had contained blood at one time. The blankets on the bed were thin, an indication that Kisame no longer felt the cold. He touched the picture of him and Kisame on the merry go round last year. Kisame sat on the middle of the wheel and Itachi sat on his lap.

They were both laughing and it had been a sneak shot. They hadn't known that Hidan was there with a camera, but now Itachi was so glad he was. Human Kisame never looked so good. His cheeks were a slight flushed and Itachi was looking up at him with his head tilted backwards. That had been a great day. It had been the day that Kisame told Itachi he couldn't live without him and that he would die if they were ever separated. Itachi had felt like he was walking on air that day.

Now those words hurt. Kisame swore he would die if they were apart and yet now he couldn't die. Itachi felt like he might pass out as the memories and the pain surrounded him. He sat down heavily on the bed and something made a cracking sound. He stood up quickly and moved the blankets over to see what he had sat on. He picked up a picture frame with the now cracked glass from his weight. It was a picture of him. He was in Sophomore year and someone had captured him staring at Kisame from across the room.

Kisame had been the object of his affection for as long as he could remember. He could still remember the day that Kisame called him and asked him for that picture. Itachi had been stunned to know that Kisame knew of its existence. It turned out to be Hidan as the culprit again. He had taken his camera to school for a project and began snapping random pictures throughout the day. He had known of Itachi's crush and had been mocking him by taking the picture. The picture however had been the best one of him in a long time.

Tears began to run slowly down his face as the memories twisted and weaved their way though his brain. The pain was crushing him and making his head spin. He threw the picture across the room and barely hit the wall. He lay down on Kisame's bed and closed his eyes. It still amazed him how Kisame being a vampire still smelled like Kisame the human. He inhaled the scent as deeply as he could and snuggled down into the bed. He had known his decision was going to hurt he just hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

A few weeks later Itachi and Deidara made their way down the hall at school. Zombie mode was a good description of how they walked. It was last class of the day and they did the usual. They skipped the class and walked out to the courtyard of the school. They sat down beneath the willow and stared blankly at the ground as they did everyday. Deidara had been itching to pick a fight all day and Itachi hadn't played into it. Now Deidara turned to look at Itachi with a scowl.

"You know you chose this, un. You had a choice and you chose to let him go. So I don't understand why you act like he's the one who didn't want you, un." He said coldly. Itachi stared blankly at the ground still. He looked at Deidara and sighed. "I made a mistake." He said. He got up and walked out of the school yard. Deidara watched him leave as shock took over. Itachi had made a mistake. That meant that he was hurting as bad as Deidara. They were both losers either way you cut it.

Deidara got up and followed Itachi out of the school yard. He could see the raven up ahead and he hurried to catch up. He put his arm around Itachi's shoulders when he reached him and Itachi wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist. They leaned on each other as they made their way to Konan and Pein's old house. This was their routine and that is what they had right now. Each other and routine. One step in front of the other. It was a chore to keep moving forward when your heart drug you back but if they could get through one more day they would be okay.


	31. Epilogue

From Dusk till Dawn – Epilogue

One year later

Itachi and Deidara sat at the table at Deidara's house. Itachi laid his cards on the table and Deidara groaned. Over the past year they had managed to find some peace. It was still raw and agonizing at times but it was manageable. As long as no one mentioned their names they could handle anything. They had stopped going to Pein and Konan's house and finally said their goodbyes. It had been hard but they had managed to let go of all the suffocating hurt that wouldn't let them move on.

Itachi put the cards away while Deidara cleaned up their card game mess of pop cans and dirty dishes. They retreated to Deidara's room and sat on the bed. Deidara made a joke about the test that they had just taken. Itachi laughed and agreed it had been lame. To smile or even laugh was something neither of them thought possible again. It had taken so long to get passed the depression that seemed to hang over them like a black thunder cloud. Somehow here they were, sitting in Deidara's room laughing and joking.

"So are we going to the club tonight, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi smiled. "Yeah, why not? We don't have anything going on so it wouldn't hurt." Itachi said. Deidara had talked and talked till he was blue in the face to get Itachi to go to the club. Now it was second nature for the Uchiha to say yes. Deidara changed clothes real fast and then they went to Itachi's. Itachi changed almost as quickly until he began looking for his jacket. He searched the closet and came up empty.

"Deidara have you seen my black jacket at your house?" He asked the blonde who was currently rummaging through his dresser. "No, un. Maybe your mom has." Deidara offered as he closed the drawer. He turned to Itachi and gave him a different shirt. "Wear this one, un. It goes better with those pants, un." Deidara said. Itachi gave his friend a smirk. "Are you sure you're not female?" He asked playfully. Deidara pouted and then laughed. "I just know clothes, un." He said turning to look at his own in the mirror.

Itachi changed and they headed out of his bedroom. Itachi stopped on the stairs. He frowned. "What's the matter, un?" Deidara asked in concern. "I just remembered where my jacket is." Itachi said. Deidara smiled. "Really, Where un?" He asked expecting him to say in the wash or in the car. "I left it _there._" Itachi said quietly. Deidara almost didn't catch on to the tone of the word "there" and then the smile was gone. Deidara sighed. "We can just go get it and then leave, un. It will be quick and painless." He said with an air of confidence that Itachi himself was not feeling.

They walked the familiar path that would take them to the house they once adored. As they got nearer both of the boys' confidence was wearing thin. They made it up the driveway and were about to approach the house when Itachi put a hand on Deidara's chest to stop him. "Do you see that?" He asked pointing at one of the second floor windows. A light could be seen behind the curtains only just barely. Deidara turned to Itachi. He nodded and then looked back at the window.

"Who do you think is in the house, un?" Deidara asked in concern. Itachi shook his head. "I don't know. They wouldn't sell their house, I don't think." Itachi said unsurely. Deidara's heart clenched. He had never even considered that a possibility. Deidara turned around to leave, not wanting to know who bought the house that held so much happiness and so much pain. Itachi followed suit. He too could live without another blow to his heart. "Hey where are you two going?" A voice said from behind them.

The boys whipped around to face the owner of the voice. Their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. Neither could breathe and neither could say a word. They were frozen as they stared at the person before them. "Wow, I didn't expect a party but you two are like the living dead right now." The boy laughed. Deidara was the first to recover. He walked up to the person and threw his arms around his neck. The boy hugged back and laughed. "Now that is more like it." He said teasingly. Deidara released him and Itachi stepped forward to hug him next.

"Hidan, what are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked excitedly. Hidan smiled at his friends. "Better yet what are you two doing here?" He asked raising his eyebrow playfully. "We came to get Itachi's jacket, un." Deidara said. His mind was reeling with questions. "So are you a vampire now?" Itachi asked. He eyed the boy and took in his appearance. "I am. Let me tell you, it has it's downside." Hidan said with a laugh. "Really, un? Like what?" Deidara asked. "Like Kakuzu wanting to do it continuously and he is never gentle about it. It's a good thing I am immortal or I would have been dead the first time we did it after he turned me." Hidan said with a smile.

Deidara and Itachi rolled their eyes and then laughed. "Where are the others, un?" Deidara asked. Hidan took on a serious demeanor. "They aren't here. Kakuzu and I came back to get some stuff and then we are leaving again." Hidan said. Deidara hopes fell to the pit of his stomach. He had known that Sasori would stay away if it came down to it. Kakuzu stepped outside to tell Hidan to help him with something when he saw his friends. He smiled wide. "I knew I could smell you two." He said and rushed forward to hug the two boys.

They gratefully hugged him back. "Come inside for a little bit and tell us what you have been up to this passed year." Kakuzu said. Itachi and Deidara both hesitated. "Oh, I'm sorry guys. That was insensitive of me." He said and turned to look at Hidan. "No its okay. We came here to get my jacket and so we need to go in anyway." Itachi said and headed for the door. Deidara followed at his heels and Kakuzu and Hidan came in behind them. They sat at the table and talked a bit about school and the club.

"Wow it sounds like you guys have been doing great." Kakuzu said. Itachi scoffed. "Don't believe everything you hear, un. This place is like poison to us and we are doing all that we can to get through one day at a time. All these baby steps aren't amounting to much, un." Deidara said bitterly. Hidan frowned. "Itachi I thought you decided against being with Kisame." Hidan said frowning deeper. Itachi bowed his head. "I made a dire mistake that day. I thought I could live without him and yeah I am but it isn't living, its just going through the motions. We are doing the best we can under the circumstances." Itachi replied solemnly.

Hidan nodded. He had wondered what would become of his friends after they left. He could see the brokenness inside of the two and he could sense the pain that lie beneath the skin. Kakuzu stood up to leave the room. "I will be right back." He said and left the room. Deidara could feel the tears threatening to spill. He had done so well for the passed four months. He hadn't cried or came to this place nor had he had any dreams about Sasori. He was healing or so he thought. Until now that is. He hadn't expected it to come back on him so hard. Itachi was having a similar feeling.

He had known that coming here was a bad idea. It was a test to see how much he had moved on. He hadn't moved on at all. He could lie to himself all he wanted but the plain painful truth was that he was dying inside a little at a time. A door creaked and Kakuzu returned. He walked over to Hidan and pulled him to his feet. He whispered something in his ear and they both began to leave the room. Deidara frowned and stood up. Kakuzu held up his hand. "Stay, you might want to." He said and they left the room. Deidara turned to talk to Itachi and froze yet again.

His shocked expression made Itachi turn his head and look over his shoulder. Kisame and Sasori stood before them as plain as day. Deidara blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the mirage. Itachi was speechless. Neither of the vampires was smiling and neither said a word. It was Deidara who broke the silence. "They said you weren't here, un." He said lamely. Sasori spoke back. "We followed them to make sure they wouldn't have any troubles. What are you doing here?" He asked almost coldly. "We are here to get Itachi's jacket and then we were going to leave, un. We seen Hidan and Kakuzu invited us in to catch up a little." Deidara said defensively.

Sasori almost recoiled but caught himself. He was about to say something sarcastic again when Kisame put a hand on his shoulder. Sasori sighed and stepped forward towards Deidara. Deidara took a defensive step back. "Deidara please don't be afraid. I would never hurt you." He said. Deidara scoffed. "You think I am afraid of you, un? I was with you for a little while and I was never afraid then. So why should I be afraid of you now?" He asked angrily. Sasori could see it now. It was anger, hurt and betrayal that made Deidara step back not fear. Sasori bowed his head. He knew he was to blame for all of it.

Kisame turned away from Itachi and walked out of the room. Itachi ran after him and stopped him from leaving him behind. "Itachi, I don't want to fight with you. That isn't what I came here for." Kisame said without looking at Itachi. Itachi sniffled and Kisame turned around to see the tears that streaked his loves face. "Kisame, I am so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted to hold on to who I was and in doing so I had to let you go. I didn't know it would hurt so much." Itachi said through his tears. Kisame looked at Itachi in shock. "What are you saying Itachi?" He asked.

"I made a mistake Kisame. I let you go and now I can't breathe. I don't even know who I am anymore. I go through each day with a little less of myself everyday. I can't live like this Kisame." Itachi sobbed into his hands. Kisame grabbed him and pulled him to him. He held him tight and caressed his back. "Oh, Itachi. I have missed you so damn much. I was going insane without you. I thought about coming back here a million times just to check on you to see how you were without me. I wish now that I would have." Kisame said as tears coursed down his own cheeks.

Itachi held on tighter. He was so happy and so ashamed. He could have stopped all of this if only he hadn't been so proud. He stepped back to look at Kisame and Kisame leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. It was magical in all the ways a kiss from a lover who has been gone should be. Itachi was floating and Kisame was flying. The kiss lasted as long as Itachi could hold his breath. Kisame broke the kiss when he could feel Itachi's pulse jump. Itachi breathed deep and hugged Kisame to him again. "I know what you mean. I couldn't sleep for months after you left. I was sure that I was going to die but it never came." Itachi said.

Kisame ran his fingers through Itachi's hair and held his Uchiha like his life depended on it. In the dining area Sasori and Deidara stood facing each other with different expressions. Deidara's was one of hatred while Sasori's was one of love and longing. "Deidara I am sorry. I couldn't do it to you. I couldn't condemn you to a life of darkness." Sasori said. "So you condemned me to it anyway, un. Every day I woke up and forced myself out of bed. Every day I went to school going through the day in a fog. Every day I came home and did my homework and went to bed. I repeated the process so many times I developed OCD, un. I am so routine that I don't know what to do with myself if it gets thrown off track.

I hate you Sasori. I hate you for making me wish I was dead and then for never dying. I hate you for making me think we would be together forever. I hate you for making me love you. I love you Sasori. Oh my god I love you." Deidara's voice broke into sobs and he fell to the floor. Sasori caught him and held him as the blonde's anguish and frustration came out. Sasori cursed himself for allowing this to happen. He should have known what would happen if he got in to deep with a human. Now all he could do was hold him and try to calm the pain a little.

Deidara regained his posture and pushed Sasori off of him. He stood up and walked to the table. He sat down and glared at the floor. "Sasori when you leave me this time just know that there will never be a reason for you to come back here. I won't be here if you do, un." He said and stood to head for the door. Sasori was there in a flash. "Deidara what does that mean?" He asked angrily. Deidara smiled brokenly. "You're smart, figure it out, un." He said and walked passed Sasori out the door. Sasori thought about it for a moment. He was out the door in a flash.

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't commit suicide. What about your dad?" He asked. Deidara turned to look at Sasori with the most calm expression Sasori had ever seen. "What about him, un? He is in a new relationship and he won't be alone. He will be fine, un." Deidara said as he walked further away. Sasori grabbed him and took him back into the house. Deidara sat with a blank expression the entire time. "Deidara, don't do this. You don't want this." Sasori said. Deidara jumped up angrily and flipped the table. He could hear glass breaking and a shard flew over to his feet. He smiled the most twisted smile of anyone Sasori had ever met.

Deidara picked up the shard of glass and before Sasori could stop him Deidara yanked the shard across his own throat. The blood sprayed out covering Sasori's face. Deidara dropped to the floor with the same smile on his face. Sasori held him in his arms and shouted at him. "Why? Why would you do this?" Sasori cried. "Because…you….said….if I ….was d…..dying…." Deidara breathed out. Sasori was horrified. He could feel Deidara slipping away and fast. He had no choice now which was exactly what Deidara wanted.

Sasori closed his eyes and bared fangs. Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan all rushed into find out what the shouting and commotion was about. The sight before them was one of horror and awe. Sasori sank his fangs into Deidara's neck and then fed his blood back to him. Sasori stood and turned to the others. He shook his head and brushed passed them in a hurry. Kisame and Kakuzu went to talk to him while Itachi and Hidan sat down beside their friend and held his hands. "The bitch finally got what he wanted." Hidan said with a smile. Itachi smiled too but looked down worriedly at his friend.

"Sasori what the hell happened?" Kisame asked. "He slit his own throat. He wanted it so bad that he slit his own throat." Sasori said as if he didn't believe it himself. Kisame put his hand on Sasori's shoulder. "Well it looks like we will be taking them all back with us." He said. Sasori turned to Kisame. "Itachi wants to be turned?" Sasori asked. Kisame nodded. "Think of it this way. We will all be together and we won't be alone anymore." Kisame said. Kakuzu nodded. Sasori even though he would have liked to keep Deidara human was also pleased with the outcome.

_Going Home_

The next night the group headed out to their new and probably never final destination. Itachi was the only one that was still human for the time being. Sasori had to keep a good hand and a good eye on Deidara. Several times he wanted to attack Itachi. Itachi wasn't in the least upset by it. He knew when it was his turn that he would be hard to control too. They made their destination by daybreak. They carefully stepped into the new mansion and just when they thought the coast was clear, Deidara was taken to the floor by a blur of blue as Konan hugged him.

She stepped back and looked at him closely. She could see the difference and she beamed. She turned to Itachi and then looked in concern at Kisame. He shook his head and smiled which said there was nothing to worry about. She smiled and stepped aside for Zetsu and Tobi to say hello to them as well. After everyone got there chance to say hi to the boys and get somewhat caught up they all sat at the table. Konan kept Deidara supplied with blood so he wouldn't attack and kill his best friend. Sasori and Kisame caught them up with the scene at the house and Pein dismissed all of them to their rooms or where ever they decided to go.

_Turning Point_

Kisame and Itachi sat on Kisame's bed. Itachi moved his hair to the side. He felt slightly nervous as Kisame's fangs came out. The only comfort he got from this was that he would be with Kisame forever and that was all he wanted. Kisame leaned forward and kissed Itachi's neck a couple of times giving him goose bumps all over his skin. Itachi closed his eyes and Kisame sank his fangs into the jugular. Pein had walked him through the process several times before when they had the three days to see weather they would be turned or not.

A few hours later Itachi awoke. He looked around the room and settled his gaze on Kisame. Kisame was watching him and waiting to see what would happen. Itachi sat up and took in the room and everything in detail. He slid his gaze back to Kisame. With a soft sigh he moved over to the chair that Kisame sat in and crawled into Kisame's lap. Kisame held the raven against him and began to stroke the black locks of hair. He sighed in contentment as he held his small and not so fragile anymore lover on his lap. "How do you feel?" Kisame asked. Itachi sighed dramatically. "I am missing a history final." He said. Kisame laughed. This is how it should be and would be From Dusk till Dawn.

A/N I realized by someone's review that I never posted the last two chapters of this story. They have been finished for two years but because I post on two sites I somehow didn't post them on FF. I am so truly sorry! For any of you who are still reading this story here they are and I am so sorry it took till now to realize my mistake.


End file.
